


Doubts

by Megara Bee (Megara_Bee)



Series: Doubts Universe [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, fake non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Bee/pseuds/Megara%20Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cursed!AU in which Regina has punished our bookish lovers in (what she presumes to be) the worst way possible. Little does she know, true love has no bounds (though it does have questionable ethics).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncertain Beginnings

            Belle stared up at the door and sighed, grief thumping in her chest. Coming home was getting harder and harder. She slipped through the door and kicked off her shoes, dropped her book bag. She rolled her shoulders. The one problem with being an honors student who also had a nasty fiction habit was having permanently sore shoulders from hefting all those books around.

            She padded down the hall in her stocking feet while she made her plan. Her father was, no doubt, in the kitchen preparing some elaborate meal for her while sipping his honey whiskey. She loved the way it made his breath smell, as he leaned down to press a whiskered kiss to her cheek…

            _Snap out of it!_ She had to stop thinking like that. It was wrong, it was painful… it was so, so wrong! She was supposed to have feelings for boys her own age; she was supposed to be dumb with love, butterflies filling her abdominal cavity and making her loopy with the flap, flap, flap of their little wings.

            But she didn’t like boys her own age. They were obtuse. Even the smart ones annoyed her; they were as bad as the jocks, always feeling entitled to her body. Grabbing her hand, her arm, or demanding that she listen to their pleas for her affection. They were… Gods, they were so boring.

            She was standing in the hallway when he called to her.

            “Come taste this sauce, sweetheart. It’s missing something.”

            Belle groaned quietly before shuffling into the kitchen. He proffered a wooden spoon, his other hand held beneath to catch any spills. She wrapped her lips around the edge, the sauce tangy on her tongue. It felt so… obscene.

“Mmm,” she said, wiping a drop off her lips with a fingertip. “It’s delicious.”

            “What’s it missing?” He set the spoon back into its holder beside the stove.

            “… Thyme. It needs a pinch of thyme.”

            “Good girl.” He smiled at her, one of his genuine smiles, lips curled, eye crinkled, and pure affection pouring forth from his every line and wrinkle. He stroked her cheek. He was always so gentle.

            Belle felt her face fall. She had never been good at hiding her emotions, which is what made her a shitty liar.

            “What’s wrong, precious?”

            “Nothing, Papa.”

            “Yes, something.” He stood in front of her, favoring his right leg as he always did when his cane was out of reach. He tipped her chin up, made her look at him. “Belle, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s alright. You don’t have to talk to me. But you know that you can, right? Always.”

            “I know,” she said. And she did. She had always felt completely safe with him. “Thank you, Papa.”

            He kissed her forehead, hands warm on her shoulders. Belle sighed.

            “It’s movie night, right? With what drivel are you educating me this evening?”

            “Lilo and Stitch.”

            “Oh Gods, not Disney!”

            “You’ll watch it and you’ll like it. I bet you a hundred bucks.”

            “Oh really? Fine. That’s a bet, young lady. Dinner will be ready soon; you had better get some of that homework done.”

            “I don’t have much tonight, just some calculus.”

            “Just calculus, she says… like it’s nothing. Like it’s eating paste,” he mumbled over the food as Belle laughed, traipsing down the hallway.

            How could it be wrong, when he made her so happy?

            She finished her math homework in her room and slipped into her pajamas, finishing just in time to hear him call her to dinner. She ate the chicken breast with gusto. They talked about books, and his work. Plans for the weekend. Family stuff. When dinner was done, she did the dishes while her Papa poured himself another honey whiskey and curled up on the couch.

            She pulled the movie up on Netflix and nestled in beside him. He wouldn’t ask her to sit beside him, wouldn’t pressure her for physical contact; it was probably her favorite thing about him. Some parents were so pushy with affection! Once, Belle had seen a woman force her squirming daughter into a hug with some man, probably some distant uncle. It was awful. Her dad never pressured her for affection, though she knew he craved it. The townspeople thought of him as this monster, but Belle knew that he was just a man. And like other men, he wanted to be loved.

            She loved him with her whole heart. For years she had told herself it was just ‘daughterly affection’. She was devoted. But when she read King Lear in her junior year, when she read Cordelia’s speech about giving half her heart to the man she would marry, Belle began to question. She saw the world differently. She saw her friends aching for football players and bad boys, while Belle just longed to go home. It was shortly after that that she’d realized.

            His arm wrapped around her, fingers on the outside of her arm. Her own hand was on his knee. She wondered what would happen if she stroked up his leg… just a few inches…

            She felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

            They watched the movie. His fingers drew small patterns on her skin, and she reciprocated through the fabric of his trousers. By the end, an unsatisfying heat had pooled in her belly.

            Judging from the way he was coughing and snuffling, Belle knew she had won the bet.

            “You loved it.”

            “I did not.”

            “You’re crying.”

            “I am not!”

            “I’ll accept cash, check, or money order.”

            “Fine, you brat.” He tweaked her nose. He smiled at her again, and she melted. She realized how much she wanted to talk to him.

            “Can we talk now?”

            “Of course, blossom. What’s troubling you?”

            “I… I got asked to prom.”

            “Oh.” Gold looked down. His fingers curled into a fist against her arm. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to get you a dress.”

            “No, dad, I’m not going!” Belle turned, pulling away from him so that she could sit up straight, so that she could face him.

            “Who asked you?”

            “It doesn’t matter. I’m not going.”

            “What do you mean you’re not going?”

            “I don’t want to go. I said no.”

            “Belle, I know that I’m a mean old man, but you’re allowed to go to your own prom. It’s perfectly normal.”

            “Dad, I’m not going! I’m not,” she choked up, “I’m not normal. I’m not normal!” She sobbed and pitched forward into his arms. He held her to his chest. She balled his dress shirt in her fists and forced herself to take breaths. Damn him, he smelled so wonderful. Like trees and musk and honey whiskey. Every breath she took just made her hotter, made her skin feel tight.

            After a few minutes he pulled her back to look at him, but she refused to let go of his shirt. His hands cradled her face, thumbs stroking over her soft cheeks and his fingers pressed along her jawline.

            “Belle, sweetheart. You’re right, you’re not normal. You’re _extraordinary_. And there’s no shame in wanting things, even if you think-”

            She thrust forward, claiming his mouth. His lips were dry and warm and soft, and she let herself melt against him. She kissed him for a long moment before she lurched away, sucking in air; he hadn’t kissed her back.

            He didn’t love her, not like that.

            She wanted to scream. She stood up, wiping tears from her face with her arm.

            “Belle-”

            She couldn’t listen to him. She didn’t… she couldn’t…

            Belle ran to her room, heart pounding in her chest. She slammed the door and threw herself down on the bed, indulging herself in the hysterics. Teenage girls were supposed to be dramatic, weren’t they? This, at least, was normal. She cried into her pillows.

            Half an hour later, she heard him tapping his way up the stairs. There was a soft rap on her door.

            “Belle? We need to talk, love.”

            “Go away,” she called.

            “I can’t do that.” He opened the door, she hadn’t bothered to lock it, and she felt the bed shift as he sat on the edge. “What… what was that, Belle?”

            “Nothing. Just forget it.”

            “No!”

            She jumped at the volume and force of his voice. She turned to look at him.

            “You can’t… I can’t just sweep that under a rug. Why did you… why…”

            “Why did I kiss you? See, you can’t even say it! You hate me.”

            “I love you, Belle.”

            “And I love you, Papa. And that’s the problem,” she said, scooting to sit against the headboard. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I don’t… I don’t like boys, Papa. They’re idiots.”

            His lips flicked upwards in a small smile.

            “I’m not… I’m not attracted to them, either. I know that I’m supposed to be kissing boys and falling in love and going to prom… but I don’t want to. I tried once… it was awful.”

            “You tried what, exactly?”

            “Kissing a boy.”

            His fingers gripped the head of his cane. “Who was it?”

            “Does it matter?”

            “Yes, it matters. I don’t like the thought of you kissing boys, or going to prom. I don’t like the thought of you kissing, well… anyone but…”

            Belle cocked her head, listening intently. Her breath hitched in her throat. “Anyone but…?”

            He looked at her. His eyes were wide and sad, but most of all they were confused. He looked as confused as she felt. He just reached out and took one of her hands. His thumb stroked over her skin.

            “I love you, Belle. I love you with every inch of my being. Do you understand me? I would go to hell and back to keep you safe.”

            “But you don’t… want me,” she said sadly.

            He withdrew his hand, running it over his face. Belle realized suddenly that his tie was gone, his sleeves were haphazardly pushed up; he looked ragged. “Do you realize what you’re asking me, Belle? You’re asking me if… if I’m sexually attracted to my own daughter. If I’m a pedophile.”

            “Papa I’m 18!”

            “But you weren’t always! You were a little girl once.”

            “I was _your_ little girl. And a part of me always will be. But I’m not little anymore, Papa. And I didn’t just wake up this morning with these feelings, I’ve been fighting them for a long time. I love you… and I want you.”

            Quick as lightning he was kissing her, leaning awkwardly across her bed and over her bent knees. She kissed him back, her lips moving against his. She grabbed his shoulders, tried to get him closer.

            He had to pull away and stand, kneel on the bed. She lowered her legs and tugged on his arms, pulling him until his forehead was pressed against hers. His hair tickled the sides of her face.

            “Belle,” he whispered her name like a prayer, “are you sure? Are you really, really sure?”

            She smiled, biting her lower lip. She stroked his cheek, pleased when he turned his head into her touch. “Of course I am. I love you Papa. I want you to love me.”

            He growled and kissed her hungrily, his tongue running along the seam of her lips until she opened for him. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt until it was open and she was pushing it off his shoulders. She pushed him up off his hands so she could tug it down, refusing to give up his lips in the process. It was more difficult to take off his undershirt.

            He was bare and towering above her. He crossed his arms in front of himself nervously. “I’m not much to look at, pet.”

            Belle smirked. “You think this is my first time seeing your torso?” She stroked his sides, thumbs worshipping the lines of his hipbones. “I’ve been sneaking peaks for the last year or so.”

            “You naughty girl,” he snarled, kissing her hard. He slid an arm beneath her and coaxed her to lie down, lowering himself atop her. She broke the kiss and cried out as she felt his erection on her thigh. “That’s a first, I hope?”

            “Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Is that because of me?”

            “You’re gorgeous, sweetheart. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he said. She cried out as he ground himself against her through her shorts. “You’re smart, and you’re funny, and you’re so, so beautiful.”

            She just blushed and smiled. “Oh, Papa!” She raised her hips up and he helped her pull off her pajama shorts. She was wearing pale blue panties. Grabbing his hand, she pressed his palm against the wet fabric. It was his turn to let out a strangled cry. “You do this to me, Papa. Every single day. I have to bring myself off every night just to live in this house with you.”

            “Oh Gods, oh my beautiful girl,” he whispered. He smothered her face in kisses; her cheeks, her jaw, her chin, her nose, the corner of her mouth, and finally her lips. Meanwhile his fingers worked their way into her panties. She gasped as his calloused fingers parted her folds. She was so warm, so welcoming, that he slid into her as though she were butter. Two fingers thrust into her wetness, his thumb pushing down on her clit.

            She cried out. He dropped his head to her neck. She felt him kissing and sucking, occasionally a sharp pang as he scraped his teeth against her sensitive skin before laving it with his tongue. All she could do was whimper. His fingers began to work up a rhythm and his thumb moved in circles. She was putty in his hands. Soon her back was arching and a cry ripped from her throat; the warmth from her belly spread throughout her whole body and she felt as though she was going to shake apart as waves of pleasure washed through her. He murmured something soothing in her ear as she came down, fingers slowing. She breathed deeply. There was a sudden sense of loss as he pulled out. She looked up at him and was shocked to see him sucking his fingers; the ones that had just been in her. They didn’t do that in pornos.

            “What are you doing?” she asked through the after-glow.

            “Tasting you. And oh, you taste wonderful.” He bent down and kissed her, his tongue carrying the taste of her juices into her mouth. She moaned.

            Her hands moved to tug at his belt. She got it open, and did the same to his pants. He groaned as she cupped him through his underwear. His cock was heavy in her hand, and again she marveled at the fact that she could do this to him, that she could so unravel her Papa. Her clever fingers slipped beneath the waistband to touch him. He dropped his head against her shoulder and his hips twitched.

            She giggled as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

            “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” He kissed her collarbone, nose pushing against the fabric of her tank top.

            “I haven’t, I promise.”

            “Well you’re doing bloody well for a novice. Oh,” he groaned, thrusting into her hand. She was a little clumsy in her movements, but she was a very bright girl with an internet connection. She’d seen it done plenty of times.

            He moaned as she pulled her hand away.

            “You need to take off your pants.”

            “I thought you were doing just fine.”

            Belle tilted her head, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear. “I want you in me, Papa.”

            It was his turn to whimper. He rolled off her body (and oh, she missed the delicious feeling of his weight atop her) and onto his back. He wriggled out of his clothes. Belle slipped out of her underwear and turned onto her side, biting her lip as she looked down at his penis, flushed and erect and all for her.

            “Like what you see, blossom?” He tweaked her nose again. She smiled.

            “Yes, very much.” She reached to pull him closer, but he moved away. He stood beside the bed.

            “I have a box of condoms in my room.”

            “There’s no need.”

            “Pardon?” His voice cracked a little.

            “Dad, I started taking the pill a while ago.”

            “But you haven’t had sex.”

            “No, of course not. There are plenty of other benefits to taking birth control. But… I’m especially glad, now, that I started taking it.” She cleared her throat, realizing that she was babbling.

            “…Oh.”

            Belle patted the bed beside her. He climbed back on. She laid back, and he moved atop her. The air changed.

            If they crossed this line, there was no going back. Not ever.

            Belle spread her legs, her knees rubbing against the outside of his thighs. One hand cradled his face, the other running idly through his hair. “I love you, Papa.”

            “And I you, my little blossom,” he said. He brushed his lips against hers, a sweet kiss, as one of his hands moved down to line them up. For both of them, his first thrust into her felt like coming home. Her walls felt like a glove around his bare cock. He pushed in balls-deep. “Are you alright, love?” he asked, fingers brushing a strand of hair for her face.

            She smiled so wide, her cheeks hurt. “I’m better than alright. I feel… I feel…”

            “I know,” he smiled, kissing her. He moved slowly at first as Belle adjusted to the new sensation of his cock, buried deep inside her. Her legs came up to squeeze his sides. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, desperate to pull him closer. He rocked his hips, thrusting into her again and again, picking up speed as she began to moan and use her heels to drive him further into her.

            “Needy little thing, eh?” he said between panting, gasping breaths.

            “I need… I need…”

            “What do you need, blossom? Tell me.”

            “I need you. I need more. Gods, I need you…”

            “I’m here, precious,” he said, driving himself deeper into her. He was getting closer and closer to the tipping point. “I’m always here for you.”

            Belle bit down on his shoulder. She whined against his skin. Her fingers kneaded his back as she tried not to scratch him.

            He nuzzled her neck until she released him, and he claimed her mouth in a kiss. Gold sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a nibble, eliciting a moan from Belle. He dragged his lips across her jaw, kissing the skin just below her ear. When he gave it a suck, she rolled her hips and buried her fingers in his hair.

            She forced his head up and kissed him. She wasn’t exactly practiced, but the way she probed his mouth with her tongue was certainly adequate. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the points of his canine teeth and again, her hips bucked at the sensation.

            “You could do some serious damage with those,” she muttered between messy kisses.

            “Only if you beg,” he growled, hips snapping with a renewed vigor. She cried out. His hand moved down her side to her leg, currently hitched over his hip. He dragged his nails across her skin, reaching down to cup her ass.

            She keened, fingers tightening in the hair at the nape of his neck.

            “I… I… ohhhh…”

            “What is it, sweetheart? Tell me,” he said. He panted against her neck.

            “Daddy, I’m coming!” she cried out. Sure enough, she clenched around him, and he gasped as that word rolled over her lips.

            _Daddy._ He gave a few more frantic thrusts and then he came too, hot cum shooting into her. Into his daughter.

            He collapsed atop her as Belle came down from her orgasm. She stroked through his hair and smiled into his neck.

            “That was amazing.”

            “Oh my girl… you’re too good for me.” He reached down and massaged her thighs. “You must be sore, sweetheart. Let daddy take care of you, hmm?”

            Belle blushed. “I thought… I was afraid that you wouldn’t like it. That word. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help-”

            “It’s ok, precious. It’s who I am. I’m your father. And I will take care of you,” he said, sliding out of her. “How about a hot bath?”

            “I’d love one.”

            He kissed the tip of her nose. “I’ll have it drawn in minutes.”

            He sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed his cane, which had been leaning against her nightstand. He limped from the room, still naked. Belle sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

            She had been worried, as orgasm swept her away, that he would reject the word she’d been able to hold in so long. That he would reject her.

It was silly, of course. They’d come this far, and he loved her; the proof of that was beginning to stick to the inside of her thighs. Now that they had taken this first, huge, step, who knew how far they would go?


	2. Building Confidence

            When he came back to get her, he had slipped on a pair of pajama pants.

            “All ready, blossom,” he said, taking her hand. He led her through his own bedroom to the master bath. The antique claw-foot tub sat waiting for her; the water steamed gently and Belle caught whiffs of lavender and vanilla scenting the air. She must have looked nervous, because her Papa’s hand came up to cup her chin.

            “What’s wrong, my blue-eyed girl?”

            Belle tugged on the hem of her tank-top. “You haven’t seen me naked yet.”

            “No need to remind me,” he grinned wolfishly. “You have no need to feel self-conscious.  But if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll happily turn my back.” He put a hand over his heart, like a promise.

            “No,” Belle shook her head, a small smile on her lips, “I’m just being foolish. Help me?” She raised her arms and Gold gently peeled the tank top from her skin. Belle closed her eyes. She heard him suck in air, a faint gasp, before she felt his hand touch her side.

            “Oh Gods… You’re absolutely perfect.”

            “Flatterer.” She opened her eyes slowly. He was looking at her the way one might look at the Mona Lisa, and she felt her heart thump in the face of his admiration.

            “May I?”

            She nodded. The hand not holding his cane came up to cup her breast. His touch was gentle, his fingers gently kneading. Her nipple was pressed beneath his palm, and she felt it harden. With a soft moan she leaned into his touch. His cane clattered to the floor as he brought up a second hand. It was as though she were made for him, they fit together so perfectly. His hands caressed her breasts and her eyes fluttered shut (again).

            She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck. He kissed a path downwards, over her collarbones, the hollow of her throat… She felt her legs beginning to weaken. As if by command, one of his hands released her breast and slid around to the small of her back. He held her up. His lips wrapped around her nipple and he sucked, her hips jerking forward in response.

            “I wasn’t expecting a round two so soon,” she said, voice hoarse and low.

            “I’m sorry, love, I just can’t help myself. And though I don’t think my cock will be up for another round this evening,” he said, Belle shuddering as the c-word rolled off his lips, “I would love to bring you off again.”

            She groaned, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Her hands grasped his shoulders. “Such language… You never used to talk to me like this.”

            “I didn’t use to fuck you, either,” he growled, returning his attention to her breasts with renewed vigor. Belle whined as he worried her skin with his teeth.

            “The water’s getting cold.”

            “Hmmph. I suppose we can’t have that. Climb in, precious.” He grabbed a small wooden footstool from beneath the sink and sat beside the tub. Belle climbed in, her legs a little shaky, letting the warm water envelop her. Her father gathered her hair into a twist and secured it with a clip that he seemed to pull from thin air.

            The tub felt sinfully delightful, and the oils he had used smelled amazing. She felt more relaxed than she had in ages. She watched as her Papa lathered up a washcloth with soap. He dipped his hand into the water and took her hand, pulling her arm from the water. He gently scrubbed her skin, and Belle let out a sigh. She tried not to giggle when he reached her armpit, moving down the sensitive skin of her side.

            “You were always so ticklish.”

            “And you loved to hear me squeal.” She didn’t realize the impropriety of her words until it was too late. He smirked.

            “Well I promise not to make you squeal just yet. Other arm?”

            He bathed her, always so gentle and careful with his girl. Once he had finished, he wrung out the washcloth and draped it over the faucet.

            He smiled at her as his hand skimmed across the surface of the water. Her knees were just poking out into the air, and he ran his fingers over them, running his nails down her thighs. She bit her lip and squirmed.

            He slid his hand between her thighs, coaxing her legs apart. “With your permission, my lady?”

            She giggled, and let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Of course, my lord.”

            “Close your eyes.”

            She heard him scooting the stool for a better angle. He drew circles on the insides of her thighs for several minutes, until she was tingling all the way from her toes to her scalp.

            And then he moved two fingers down her vulva, tracing the lines of her sex. He was so gentle; it warmed her heart. He slid them through her folds and into her, eliciting a gasp.

            “Okay, princess?”

            She nodded, biting her lip. His fingers began to move, thrusting into her while his thumb worked her clit. First circles, then back and forth, then a gentle press that made her hips jump and the water slosh all around her. When he slipped a third finger in, it nearly ended. He crooked his fingers just right, teasing a spot that would almost certainly make her scream. Thankfully they had no close neighbors.

            “Oh, my beautiful girl,” he crooned, free hand stroking her knee above water, “whatever would I do without you?”

            She opened her mouth to make a quip, something about him withering away in darkness, when he flicked her clit and pushed his fingers deep inside her and she was _lost._ She cried out, hands gripping the edges of the bathtub. Her back arched as she came, his gentle hands stroking her through the waves of pleasure.

            She heard him pulling the drain plug, and she felt the water slowly draining. She trembled as he pulled her to her feet and let her lean against him. She must have been dripping water all over his bare chest, but he just draped a fluffy towel about her shoulders and held her close. After a few minutes, she felt strong enough to stand on her own. She leaned away from him and he pulled the towel closed.

            “It’s late, darling. You’d better get to bed.”

            Belle blushed and bit her lip. “Could… could I stay with you?”

            “Aren’t you a tad old to be crawling into your parent’s bed?”

            She just pouted, a satiric gesture that barely concealed her smile. He groaned.

            “Alright, alright. But you still have school, and I still have work. So no pouting tomorrow morning when the alarm goes off.” He placed a hand on the side of her throat and leaned down for a kiss, again sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and giving it a nibble. Belle sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist. They were loath to part.

            “Go brush your teeth. I’ll meet you in bed.”

            Belle sighed. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that.”

 

            “Something is different about you, girl. I swear if you’re fucking Gaston and you aren’t telling me…”

            “Ew! Ruby, no. I think you know me better than that.”

            “She has a point, Belle,” said Ariel, chiming in. “You’ve been smiling all week and there’s a bounce in your step. Most people don’t get like that unless they’re in love.”

            “Or being loved. Same difference.”

            “Not at all, Rubes,” Belle said. “And for your information, I’m neither.”

            Just at that moment, as if the Gods had decided a public humiliation was in order, Gaston Connard walked up to their lunch table. Splaying his hands on the flat surface, he leaned too close to Belle for her comfort.

            “Hey Belly-flop,” he said, as though his little pet name was a high compliment. “So you haven’t given me your response for prom yet.”

            “I told you the minute you asked me, Gaston. I said no.”

            “Well yeah, but I know how these things work,” he said. He couldn’t be more smug if he tried. “You girls want to say no a few times, play hard to get. I’m just waiting for your real answer.”

            Belle stood, plastic lunch tray in hand. For a moment, she thought about the wicked joy of slamming him upside the head with it. “Gaston, I am not going to say this again. I am not going to prom with you. I will not go out with you. Not now, not ever. Can your tiny brain comprehend that? Never.”

            He grabbed her arm. “Now come on, Belle…”

            And then Belle did something she never thought she’d do. She smiled, she laughed, and then she slammed her foot down on top of Gaston’s as hard as she possibly could. He doubled over and she pushed him away. He staggered back, knocking down several freshman on his way to the floor. Belle carried her tray politely to the trash and then flounced from the cafeteria, bag swinging over her shoulder. She could hear Ruby’s maniacal laughter and Ariel’s strangled glee all the way down the hall.

            Unfortunately, she did not get away with it. No matter how just it may have been, no matter how much the misogynistic lug deserved it, Belle soon found herself in the principal’s office.

            Her father came to pick her up. Because it was her first offense in twelve years of schooling and all her teachers swore up and down that such a mature, responsible student would not have done it without serious provocation, they let her off with a one-day suspension.

            Her father, on the other hand…

            They were sitting in the car. They hadn’t left the parking lot, and the silence was stifling.

            “Explain it to me,” he said.

            “He’s a jerk.”

            “I don’t doubt that. Now explain to me why you would ever, _ever_ resort to physical violence.”

            “He made a misogynistic comment while hitting on me, and then he grabbed me. He’s done it before and he’s not the only one. I’m sick and tired of boys grabbing me like I owe them something! So I lost it. I hurt him just enough to get my point across, then I walked away from the situation.”

            “I understand, but I can’t condone it. I raised you better than that.”

            “Oh please!” Belle felt anger boiling in her chest. “You’re like the crime lord of Storybrooke! If you can’t manipulate people with words and money, you beat them. Or worse, you hire someone else to do it. At least I had the good sense to walk away.”

            He just stared at her, open-mouthed. Belle rolled her eyes. She flung open the car door and grabbed her bag.

            “I’ll see you at home.”

            “Belle!” he shouted as she slammed the door. “Belle, get back here!”

            “Or what?” she called over her shoulder.

            The long walk gave her plenty of time to clear her head. By the time she reached the lonely pink mansion, she was riddled with guilt. It was one thing to hurt Gaston, who absolutely deserved it, but it was quite another to hurt her father. Her Papa, who was always gentle with her and gave her everything she wanted, who had never said a mean word to her in his life. He might be a cruel bastard to the rest of the town, but he cherished her above the world. And she hadn’t just stomped on his foot; she’d lashed out at him in the hopes of hurting his feelings. As cheesy as it was, she’d stomped on his heart.

            The house was dead silent when she crept inside. The door to his study was closed and locked. She rapped on the wood to no avail, but she could hear a quiet shuffling from behind the thick mahogany. He was ignoring her, then.

            He stayed in his room through dinner. Belle finished her homework in her room, and took a shower, and then read a book for pleasure until it was way, way past her bedtime. Finally she heard the distinctive tapping down the hallway that meant he was headed for his room. She threw herself out of bed and ran into the hall, nearly knocking him over.

            “I’m sorry, Papa!”

            He didn’t respond. He didn’t even look at her.

            “Please, dad?”

            She began to cry. “I’m awful, I know what I said was wrong. It wasn’t fair of me. I’m so sorry, Papa. Please, can’t you forgive me?”

            Gold sighed, and he pulled her close. She sobbed against his lapels and his hand came to rest on the small of her back. His touch was loving, but the words that he whispered into the crook of her neck were not. “Get into my bedroom. Now.”

            Belle pulled back, unsure. She looked up at him. His eyes were dark with lust, bloodshot; suddenly she could smell the whiskey on him and she realized that he was drunk. He reached out to stroke her neck. His thumb pressed into the soft skin at the top of her throat, fingers curling into a firm grip. “Go.”

            Belle could not explain the rush of heat to her groin, nor the way her feet seemed to move of their own volition. She was dazed. His hand at her throat… that was not something she had ever imagined. In fact, she was beginning to realize that there were lots of things, sexual things, that she knew nothing about.

            He sat on the edge of the bed and peeled himself out of his jacket. Then his vest. His tie, his arm garters, his belt. All these things disappeared as Belle looked down at her feet. Finally he cleared his throat and shifted, patting his lap.

            Belle just looked at him.

            “Come here, dear.”

            She walked over and stood beside him. He pulled down her shorts and panties, letting them hang around her knees.

            “Bend over,” he said, patting his lap again. She did as he asked. She had to put a quite a lot of her weight on him to stay balanced and she worried about his knee. He rubbed her bare ass.

“I never spanked you, you know. Not once. Not even when you went through your troublemaker phase and tripped your great aunt. Never. But your behavior, Belle,” he sighed. “I don’t know what else to do. I love you, but there have to be consequences for your actions.”

            He brought his open hand down on her right cheek. She cried out. It didn’t hurt badly, but the sting was a shock she hadn’t anticipated. There was a level to the pain that was almost… pleasure? Could it be pleasure? Was she allowed to enjoy it? And then he did it again. She cried out as he smacked her, alternating cheeks every few strokes, until her ass was red and tears were brimming in her eyes.

            His voice was gravelly when he stopped, and she thought he might be hiding tears, too. “I’m finished.”

            He helped her stand up. She took his hand.

            “I’m sorry I had to do that, Belle.”

            “I’m not. I earned it.” Holding both his hands, she pressed her forehead against his. Their noses bumped, nuzzling side by side. “I love you, Papa, and I’m sorry for the things I said.”

            “You’re forgiven, little one. Now, get to bed.”

            “I want to stay with you.”

            “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” he said.

            Belle stepped out of her underwear and straddled his lap, kneeling on the bed. She kissed him, and he kissed her back so passionately that they parted gasping. “I am,” she whispered. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she kissed him again. She felt the exact moment he gave in to her desire. His body relaxed beneath hers, he sighed into her mouth, and he snaked his arms around to hold her close.

            They toppled backwards. Belle cried out when he touched her bottom, still sore from her spanking.

            “Sorry, precious.”

            “No, it’s alright. I may have to start misbehaving regularly.” Belle giggled into his neck as she ground her hips against him. His hips bucked in response. Belle kissed him eagerly, rising up just enough for the two of them to fumble with his pants. Belle was forced to climb off of him so that he could take off the rest of his clothes, and she touched herself in impatience.

            Gold growled and moved to lie atop her.

            “No,” Belle said, “I want to be on top.”

            “Ooohh fuck me,” he groaned, lying back.

            “I intend to.” Again Belle straddled her Papa. He was rock hard. She maneuvered gently to press his length against her core, cock parting her lips. She tilted her hips back and forth as he grabbed the bedspread, scrunching it in his fists. She gasped as his head pressed against her clit.

            “You’re killing me, blossom,” he croaked.

            “Oh, daddy. I wanna fuck you so badly… I want you to cum inside me. Does that sound good, daddy?”

            “ _Yes_ ,” he cried, his hips bucking up so hard that she was lifted into the air as well. She braced herself with her hands on his chest and moved until he was sliding into her. Her head fell back as she pushed down slowly, sheathing him inside her. His hands grasped her hips and guided her, helping her find a smooth rhythm. Once she became comfortable sliding up and down his cock, he began to thrust too, meeting her with a snap of his hips. She gasped each time they collided, still adjusting to the pleasure of being so completely filled.

            When he pressed a hand roughly against her clit, she positively howled. In a stroke of genius she began to roll her hips, and it was his turn to let a guttural sound rip from his throat. She sped up their pace, coming down harder than she had before, and he met her with like vigor. The heat coiling in her belly was beginning to be too much, she was getting close. Belle’s skin itched for more contact.

            She lowered herself until her torso was pressed against his, forearms braced against the bed. His hands grabbed her ass and she cried, hips jumping. The pain was so sharp, so pure that it fed her pleasure. Her skin burned beneath his touch. He turned his head to press his lips against her ear.

            “Come for me, naughty girl. Come for daddy.”

            He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she cried out, orgasm washing over her. Her muscles clenched around his cock and she trembled in his arms, which came up to wrap around her back. He began to thrust into her frantically. Belle, slowly coming back from her orgasm, pressed sloppy kisses to his neck.

            “Come inside me, daddy,” she whispered. “I wanna feel you come inside.”

            How could he refuse? He held her close as his hips jerked, shooting hot cum into the belly of his precious little girl.

            They breathed together for a long while. Eventually Belle pulled herself off of him and waddled off to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up and returned with a wet cloth. She cleaned him gently. He was still panting, drained. She left to the bathroom once more before returning to bed. Belle tucked them both in.

            “You really wear a man out, my dear.”

            “Good. I want to wake up with you in my bed.”

            “Uh, it’s my bed, I believe.”

            “Yes, daddy,” she said. Smiling, she kissed him. They exchanged languid kisses until they both fell asleep.


	3. Like Father, Like Daughter

When Belle finally woke up, she was alone. Sunlight filled the room. Belle stretched, feeling very catlike, and turned to look at the clock. It was nearly ten.

She had never, EVER been suspended before. She was a very good student. And of course a single day would not affect her studies; she would be able to keep up with any missing work. She was plenty capable and you know, actually, she deserved a break. Really, today was almost like a day off. Playing hooky.

Her mind was filled with possibilities. Belle mulled them over while she dressed, sure to put on a pretty bra and a pink sundress. Still a little guilty from yesterday, she decided to start by tidying the house. Her father had enough knick-knacks to fill a city, and dusting was a chore even their weekly maid loathed. She was happy to work her way through the house with a dust rag. Many of the small objects brought back pleasant memories from her childhood; some she didn’t think she’d ever seen before, and she made mental notes of trinkets she wanted to ask him about.

She had a simple lunch, and then decided to indulge herself in a book or two. She curled up in the front living room in her favorite, cream-colored armchair. The room was full of light this time of day, and again she felt like a spoiled housecat. Around 3 she poured herself a bowl of raspberries and moved to the couch. What a hard life.

Her father came home later than usual, and he seemed drained. She took his jacket and hung it while he slipped off his shoes, and she guided him to sit beside her on the couch.

“What’s wrong, Papa?”

“Just a hard day, pet,” he said, stroking her cheek. “Never make a deal you don’t understand.”

“But I thought you liked it when people get in over their heads.”

“I do. I get much satisfaction from seeing an idiot’s face fall when he realizes his own stupidity. But they do tend to yell, and being yelled at for hours on end is very unpleasant. I had him arrested, of course, but then I had to go make a statement with the Sheriff and the imbecile continued screaming the entire time I was there. So tedious. I can’t change the deal, and I can’t give him back what he lost. He shouldn’t have given it away in the first place.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, precious. I know you don’t like to hear about my wicked exploitations of our little town.”

“No, I generally don’t. But I love you, and I hate to see you upset, even if I know you probably earned it.”

He leaned his head against her shoulder and Belle stroked through his hair. They stayed like that for a while. Slowly, Gold slipped down until his head was in her lap and she was using both hands. His hair was so soft. It was graying in just a few places, the rest a rich brown very different from her own. She wasn’t sure which of them was enjoying it more; Gold’s face was the picture of contentment, his lips curled up in a small smile, eyes shut, nearly purring.

Leaving one hand in his hair, Belle set the other to work on his tie. Once that was off, she unbuttoned his vest and the top two buttons of his dress shirt. She then slid a hand into the opening she had created; her palm stroked across the top of his chest, thumb brushing the hollow of his throat. He purred louder, tilting his head back and opening himself further for her touch. She traced the lines of his collar bones, fingertips moving slowly across his smooth skin. She worked her way down to his torso, skirting around his nipples. She touched them experimentally, and he groaned.

“Can’t let a man rest?”

“I thought I was helping.”

“Help is subjective,” he groaned, sitting up. “Don’t misunderstand, I was quite enjoying that. I just thought we might try something else first.”

“What would that be?”

“Well, if I were a teenage boy you were seeing-”

“Dad, I told you, I’m not interested in boys.”

“Hear me out. If this were a normal, high-school relationship,” he said, voice strangled, “we wouldn’t have had sex on the first date. It occurs to me that we… rushed into this. I thought it might be nice to try something a bit slower.”

“Such as?”

Gold paused. “Do you want to… make out with me?”

Belle tried very hard not to laugh, but it was in vain. A few small giggles quickly changed into riotous laughter, leaving her father to sit with his shoulders hunched, scowling.

“It’s not funny.”

“No, no it’s not!” she panted, still chuckling.

“I don’t have to stand for this,” he said, moving to get up.

“No, no! Please, Papa. Yes, yes I want to make out with you.”

“I believe I’ve changed my mind,” he said, sitting down despite his protestations.

“No you haven’t. Now come here. I don’t have much experience, you know. You’ll have to teach me.”

“With pleasure.”

He slid an arm around her shoulders and Belle snuggled in closer, shifting into a more comfortable position. Gold tilted his head down and brushed his lips against hers. He was teasing her, she realized. When she moved to kiss him he pulled back.

“I thought we were kissing.”

“I’m trying to move slowly, here. Give you the real, first-kissing experience.”

“But this isn’t my first kiss.”

“Let me imagine, hmm?” He kissed the corners of her mouth, the peaks of her cupid’s bow, before finally capturing her lower lip between his own. She responded, trying to play the delicate flower despite the hunger simmering in her belly. She let him lead her, let him show her things that porn certainly didn’t cover, like the way his tongue could slide into her mouth and feel like it belonged there.

He maintained his gentleness as he teased and touched her with his tongue. His hands stayed firmly planted on her hips. Soon her lips were numb and she was feeling frustrated. She moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She took a moment to get settled, wriggled her hips, and heard him moan. She felt him hardening against her thigh.

“Tease.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” After about ten minutes, Belle began to want more and, despite his gentleness, began to experiment for herself. She found that she quite liked to nip his bottom lip and press the tip of her tongue to the points of his canine teeth.

Parting, gasping for breath, she asked, “Have I told you how much I love your teeth? It’s very… primal.”

“The better to eat you with, my dear,” he growled, claiming her lips again. She felt like she couldn’t catch her breath as his lips attacked hers with renewed vigor. His hands squeezed her ass, still a little sore from yesterday, and she knew that the time for innocence had passed. Finally, when she was so breathless that she was almost light-headed, he pulled away.

“I better make dinner.”

Belle came rushing back to reality. “W-What?”

“It’s dinner. I have to provide for my little girl.”

“The hell you do!”

“Hey, watch that mouth of yours,” he said, tweaking her nose. “How does stir fry sound?”

“I… no. I don’t want to eat. You can’t just leave me like this,” she said, rolling her hips, wrapping herself more tightly around him.

“You can cook with me, but no distractions. Nutrition is important for a young girl, and for old men too. Come on, little mare,” he said, smacking her behind lightly, “off to the kitchen!”

“I believe I’m a filly,” she said, standing up. She handed him his cane and took his free hand. She led him to the kitchen, swinging her hips and letting her skirt flare out as she walked.

“Filly or no, you’re not tempting me away from a wholesome meal.”

Belle perched on the counter and let him cook. She did try to tempt him, of course, the warmth between her legs beginning to feel like a tug, an emptiness. She pulled the hem of her skirt up over her knees. She let one of the straps of her dress fall off her shoulder. She unbuttoned the top couple of buttons and squeezed her arms against her sides, forcing her breasts forward. Every time he passed her to get something she bit her lip and leaned forward, hoping to tempt her wicked father into a before-dinner meal.

It didn’t work, and she cleaned her plate, enjoying every bite of that stupid stir fry. When it was done, she did the dishes. Then she flounced from the room.

“Where are you going?”

“Elsewhere. I think I might read for a while, maybe do some homework. Wouldn’t want to get behind.”

She heard him limping along behind her as she made her way down the hall. She turned to go up the stairs and he grabbed her arm. “I applaud your devotion to your studies, darling, but I was hoping we could pick up where we left off.”

“And I was hoping we wouldn’t have to quit in the first place. I think turn-about is fair play.”

“Well then I’ll come study with you,” he said, moving up the stairs, “the way you helped me in the kitchen.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

As she gathered up some work from her backpack, he pulled off his waistcoat and arm garters. He even slid out of his slacks and peeled off his socks, leaving him in some very high-quality underwear and his maroon dress shirt. He settled against the headboard.

“That’s where I like to study,” she said.

“I know.” He spread his legs and patted the bed between them.

She groaned and climbed onto the bed. He welcomed her into his arms as she leaned against his chest. She sat cross-legged and he curled his good leg around her, cradling her close with his arms wrapped around her stomach. She focused on chemistry.

One hand strayed down, tugging up the hem of her dress. He traced patterns into the skin on the side of her knee, fingers teasing the sensitive skin there; his other hand stroked her side through the fabric of her dress. Belle cleared her throat and reflexively gathered up her hair, pulling it over one shoulder.

She shouldn’t have done that.

It gave his lips a place to play. He started out nuzzling the side of her neck, then placed light kisses all the way across her shoulder. The thin straps of her dress were no barrier to his lips, or his tongue, or his teeth. He started making little marks, sucking the skin into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth, then laving it with his tongue. He did it over and over, and Belle was sure she’d be wearing sweaters for a week.

Finally she gave in. She threw the chemistry off the bed and swore as she swiveled around, knocking his arms away with the rapidity of her movements. She pressed him back against the headboard and kissed him fervently, pinning him in place with her arms. He grabbed her, pulled her close, and she melted into him. Their kisses grew sloppy as she tugged at his shirt, prying it back off his shoulders. His own hands worked furiously at the buttons of her dress, yanking it up over her stomach. They had to pull apart to strip, but the moment that the external layers were gone they collided, teeth bumping as they devoured each other.

Gold slid down until his head was on the pillows, Belle squarely on top of him, her legs pulled up around his hips. Her hands delved into his hair and his arms snaked around her back, holding her close. She ground her hips against him and he bucked in response, sucking in her lower lip and nibbling it.

Belle gasped. She pulled away and buried her face in his neck. “Please, Daddy,” she whined. “I need you so badly.”

He moaned and stroked her back. “Of course, little one. Of course.” He rolled them over and straightened, kneeling between her legs.  He struggled out of his underwear, then stroked the insides of her thighs. “My perfect, beautiful girl. Let Daddy take care of you.” He stroked her through her panties and she keened, head thrown back. He pulled them off and removed her bra, knuckles brushing her skin and eliciting little moans. He loved her little whimpers as he denied her the touch she craved, just barely grazing her nipples with the palm of his hand.

She choked back a sob as he circled her navel. She looked at him pleadingly.

“I’m sorry, love… I couldn’t help it. I’m a wicked old man,” he said, grabbing her thighs and tugging her down the bed. He leaned forward and pressed his length against her. She moaned, waiting.

He lined them up and drove into her. She was so warm, and plenty wet from their earlier activities. He started with slow thrusts, palms spread against the mattress holding him up. Belle gripped his shoulder with one hand, the other on the back of his neck. With a particularly satisfying thrust she gasped, her face lighting up with joy. He studied her. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, and an undeniable grin, and she just _sighed_. He felt a smile on his own face, and lowered himself gently to be closer to her.

Belle tugged his head down until their foreheads were touching. She was making beautiful little breathy sounds and holding him close; he continued slowly thrusting, relishing the moment.

“Harder, Papa. Please,” she whispered, eyes squeezed shut. He obliged her, and Belle’s knees squeezed his thighs. A joyful cry ripped from her throat as he sheathed himself inside her; she smiled and laughed, letting out a little happy cry with every pump.

His parted lips brushed against hers and his nose rubbed against hers, their heavy breaths mingled. Belle nuzzled his jaw, moving his head until she could kiss his neck. His skin was warm and a little rough, and just a little stubbly. She pressed kiss after kiss to his neck before moving up to his jaw, the soft spot beneath his ear. She nipped the skin and he growled, hips bucking into her and eliciting a cry.

“Yes Papa, Yes! Oh, yes-s... Daddy! K-kiss me,” she gasped, “I’m so close. Kiss me!”

He claimed her mouth and began to thrust into her more forcefully. He held nothing back as he buried himself over and over, faster and faster. Belle cried out and he smothered her cries with his mouth. He wanted to watch her come, he really did, but he felt his own orgasm building and his eyes squeezed shut against his will.

Belle’s muscles clenched around him as she came. She keened and Gold, hips snapping frantically as he finished, kissed her lower lip. Panting, he collapsed on top of her. Belle’s hands stroked down his back. He pulled out of her with a groan and rolled to her side. Belle turned to join him, curling up against his chest.

“That was wonderful.”

“It was,” he said, tweaking her nose before pulling her closer into his arms. “I could get used to this.”

“Do. I have many sleepless nights planned for you,” she purred.

“Oh really?”

“Well, not planned, per se. But I’m having wicked thoughts, and with a little research…”

“Now that sounds more like my Belle,” he said, giving her a squeeze. “Very studious.”

He kissed her and she melted against him.

“I’m beginning to think you were right. Making out was excellent foreplay. I could get used to being suspended.”

“Don’t you dare.”

She laughed. “I love you, Daddy.”

“And I you, petal. I love you with my whole heart.”


	4. Exploration

Belle was up before her Papa. She made omelets and dressed in her most studious gear: a simple white shirt that covered the marks on her skin, a red cardigan for extra measure, and a red plaid skirt that suggested she might attend a school where nuns hit naughty girls with rulers.

When her father dragged himself downstairs, he was perfectly groomed. She expected nothing less. He stood behind her over the stove and wrapped an arm around her middle.

“Good morning, beautiful.” He kissed her neck before pouring them cups of coffee, sweetening hers just the way she liked it.

“Good morning, Papa.” She served up their food and brought the plates to the table. Her foot found its way to his good leg beneath the table as they ate. “I did some dusting yesterday, and I had a question about one of your knick-knacks.”

“Oh? Which one?”

“There’s an old teacup in the library. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it, but… but it feels… I don’t know. I can’t explain it. My head gets sort of fuzzy if I stare at it for too long. What is it?”

“Hmm, I’d have to look at it. Probably just a teacup.”

“No, it’s more than that. It’s chipped. Why would you keep a chipped cup?”

“Oh, little white cup with blue trim? I think… I think I remember. I think you broke it, dear. Must have been when you were a child.”

“Must have been. But why would you keep it?”

“Because it was yours. Because it reminds me of you. You are the most precious thing in my world, Belle. You’re my one treasure amongst all this old junk.”

She blushed. “It’s not junk. You have some very impressive artifacts.”

“Don’t avoid my compliment. You outshine any and all trinkets.”

“Thank you, Papa.”

They shared a moment of sappy gazing before Belle had to tear herself away to pick up her cup and drink the last of her coffee.

“I have to go if I want to get to school on time. I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll clean up here. See you later, my love.”

Belle stood and moved around the table to kiss him on the cheek. She grabbed her bag, slipped on a pair of flats, and gave him one more wave before taking off.

The day proved to be very, very long. Belle enjoyed her classes as a whole, though she could do without her classmates. There were relative few disruptive students, the Gastons of the world, but there were just so many who didn’t care. She didn’t understand. How could you let an education, no matter how public and weak, pass you by?

By the end of the day she felt like she was crawling out of her skin. She missed him. Belle decided to forgo the usual tutoring in the library, it wasn’t like many students showed up for their services anyway, and she could just as easily do her homework at home.

She skipped down the front steps and headed for Main Street.

“Hey Belly-flop, wait up!”

Oh no. Belle took a deep breath before turning around. “What is it, Gaston?”

“Where ya headed?”

“To my father’s shop,” she said hoping that the image of her wolfish father would deter him.

“I’ll walk with you.”

“So, have you decided on Prom yet?”

She sighed. “Gaston, I hit you. I thought that was pretty clear.”

“I’m forgiving. Besides, we’re the two most attractive people in this school. We’d make a great king and queen.”

“I’m sure,” she said. Her sarcasm seemed lost on him. “Unfortunately, I’m not going to prom. Not with you or anyone else.”

“Well I’m not making any other plans. If you change your mind, I’m your guy.”

“That’s… sweet. But please, feel free to invite someone else.” She changed the subject as quickly as possible. “So, how’s football going?”

“We’re in the offseason. But baseball is really picking up!”

Belle questioned him about sports until they arrived at the pawn shop. Belle opened the door and saw her father’s head snap up from his accounting.

“Well I’m here. Thanks for walking with me.”

“My pleasure,” Gaston said, grinning salaciously. “And remember, I’m your guy if you decide you’re ready.”

“Bye, Gaston.” Belle let the door shut in his face.

She didn’t need to turn to know that Gold was right behind her.

“Who was that lunkhead, and what was he talking about?” Her Papa was positively snarling.

Belle leaned back against him. “The boy I attacked. He saw me leaving and insisted on walking all the way here. Jealous?”

“Hardly,” he scoffed. The hand curling around her hip betrayed him.

“He wants me to go to prom with him,” she said. Suddenly a wicked thought struck her. “He…he wants lots of things from me,” she said, feeling bold. She was rewarded with a tightening of his grip and a growl. “I… I’d even bet he thinks of me when he’s alone. You know how boys are… I bet he thinks about pinning me down and-”

She heard his cane clattering to the floor as he wrapped one hand around her throat, causing her to squeak and go silent. His hand wasn’t squeezing or hurting her in any way, but the sudden pressure, the sudden arousal, shocked her.

Emphasizing every word, he growled, “Get in the back.”

His fingers trailed down her neck before he released her. She followed his instructions and walked into the back room, unsure of where to go. She could hear him closing the blinds and the loud clunk of the door bolt. She sat on the edge of the cot.

Gold walked into the room, leaving heavily on his cane. He locked the back door as well, making sure they would stay totally alone. He leaned the cane against the wall and shrugged out of his jacket, all without turning around. She watched the lines of his back as he slipped off his vest and began undoing his tie.

“Take off your clothes. All of them.”

Belle did as he commanded. The heat pooling in her stomach was a stark contrast to the chill creeping across her skin. The room was cold and, if she was being honest, she was more than a little nervous. In theory, the idea of teasing her father into jealousy was a good one. In practice…

“Be a good girl and clear off my worktable.”

She cleared off the waist-high surface, careful not to break any of the fragile items he was in the process of restoring. She jumped when his hand caressed her side. Sneaky bastard.

“Oh, my precious girl. I love you so much. But you’ve been bad, haven’t you?”

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Tell me what you did wrong, in your own words.”

“I… I was trying to make you jealous. I’m sorry.”

“I know, petal. But I think what you really wanted wasn’t to make me jealous,” he said, gathering her hair and draping it over one shoulder. “You wanted to make me jealous enough that I would punish you.” He gently pressed against her back with a flat hand until she was bent over the table, arms pinned against the table beneath her breasts. He moved that hand all the way down her back, making the skin tingle all the way down her spine until his fingers were pressing into the flesh of her ass. He lifted it away and Belle shuddered in anticipation. “Am I correct?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said. Retribution was quickly delivered in a slap on her right cheek. She cried out.

“For some reason that eludes me, you want to be spanked. Don’t you?” When she didn’t immediately respond, he smacked her again. “Don’t you?” he repeated.

“Yes,” she gasped.

He continued to deliver light smacks to her behind as he spoke. “You’re a good girl, Belle. And I love you. We’re going to have a talk tonight about this, about what we want sexually. And maybe you were right yesterday, about doing some research. It might be good for us to investigate things we haven’t thought about before. We’ll also have to talk about jealousy, of course. I don’t like being jealous, Belle. It makes me angry,” he said. His slaps started getting harder, sharper. “I’m a monster, Belle, and I will tear apart anyone who tries to take you away from me before you’re ready or without your consent. You are mine. I wish I could parade you around town, fuck you over one of the tables in Granny’s for everyone to see, but I can’t. I’ll just have to settle for my worktable.”

He pulled her up off the table (none too soon, her ass was beginning to really ache) and spun her around. He kissed her hard, his teeth gnawing at her lips. His passion was almost painful as he pushed her against the desk, the wood cutting into her backside. Her fingers delved into his hair, pulling him closer.

Belle squeaked as her Papa lifted her and deposited her on the table. He pushed himself between her legs and attacked her neck with his lips and teeth and tongue. His fingers clutched her hips. She felt overwhelmed by sensations. Grabbing the back of his neck, Belle whimpered as he moved frantically across her chest with his mouth, too quickly to leave any marks.

She pushed a hand down to unbuckle his belt, but he was so closely pressed against her that all she could do was hold on.

“Please, Papa!” she cried.

“That’s right, my girl. Beg for me.”

“Please fuck me. Please, I need you so much!”

“You can do better.”

“Please! I need to feel your cock inside me, I want you so badly. Please, Daddy, please!”

He stepped away from her and undid his belt. He unzipped his pants and pushed both them and his underwear down to his knees. He was on her again in a flash, his hardened cock pressing against her entrance. One arm slid around to her back, the other reached up to cup her face. He held her by the jaw and forced her to look at him.

“You’re mine. For now, at least, you’re mine. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, “I’m yours. I’m yours, Papa.”

He thrust into her. The both gasped. He didn’t let go of her face, instead leaning close and pressing his forehead against hers. She mirrored him, one of her hands coming up to brush through the greying hair at his temple and the other stroking his waist.

“I’m yours,” she whispered, “I’m yours, I’m yours.”

He began to pound into her, channeling his aggression into the steady thumping of his hips. Gold grabbed her bottom, the parts he could reach, and pressed as tightly against her as he could. Belle cried out, her sounds become one long murmur in his ear as she clutched his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they clung to each other, sweat coating their skin.

Gold’s thrusts became more erratic. He mumbled something incoherent in her ear before he came, biting down on her shoulder.

He took a few deep breaths before pulling himself away. He righted his trousers and turned away from her. Belle saw his hand shake as he ran his fingers through his hair. Apparently, he wasn’t sure what to say.

The aching emptiness was too much to bear. Belle slid a hand between her legs and let her head fall back, fingers stroking her swollen clit. She moaned.

“Belle?”

She snapped back to attention and withdrew her hand fast as lightning. “I’m sorry, Papa. I didn’t know… may I come?”

He flushed a lovely shade of red, the blood suddenly rushing upwards from where it had been moments ago. “I, um… what?”

“I know this is my punishment. I don’t want, um, to upset you, but… I need… I need to…Please?”

He strode over to her and entwined his fingers with hers on the table. He nuzzled the side of her face. “I don’t know, little one,” he said, just a hint of mischief in his voice, “I’m not sure you’ve learned your lesson.” He hooked a rolling stool with his foot and drew it close, sitting between her legs.

Belle looked down at him, lips parted in shock. “No, Papa, you don’t have to-”

“I want to. Consider it part of your punishment. Lay back,” he instructed. Belle, fighting the urge to close her legs, did as he asked. Her hair tumbled over the other side of the table. She cried out as he pressed his tongue to her bundle of nerves, hands rubbing her thighs. At first he used only his tongue. He teased her clit in all directions, traced her entrance a few times, and finally probed her with his tongue. She whimpered.

“My little wanton,” he cooed, licking her vulva from stem to stern, “so eager?”

“Please Daddy.”

“Oh all right,” he said, sliding two fingers into her. He curled them and pressed up, causing Belle to let out a breathy cry. He began to work a steady rhythm as his tongue worked wonders on her little bud. It wasn’t long before her heels were kicking back against the shelves of the table, her fingers tightening in his hair, her inner walls clenching as she came apart around his fingers.

Belle started to sit up, but he didn’t stop. Instead he pushed a third finger into her dripping cunt and sucked her clit into his mouth. She keened. “Daddy, what-”

“No talking during your punishment.” He suckled on her clit and her hips bucked. He let her go with a pop and went back to using his tongue. He was making her frantic. Her limbs began to shake; she felt like a bowstring about to snap. His fingers sped up and were crooked just right to bring her over the edge again, trembling and gasping for air.

Despite her second orgasm, he didn’t stop his ministrations. Instead he added a fourth finger, scraping his teeth across her sensitive nub. Belle positively shrieked. Catching herself, she clamped a hand over her mouth. He gave her a few slow licks before wrapping his lips around her clit again, as if to give it a tender kiss. His tongue swiped over it rapidly and Belle bit down on her hand. When he scraped his teeth over her again she came, stars bursting behind her eyes. She was struggling to gulp down air, body shaking. Slowly and tenderly he pulled his fingers from her and sucked them clean.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Belle, panting and licking her lips, nodded. After a few minutes she pushed herself up to a seated position. She flushed when she saw the way her juices had dripped down the worktable and even puddled on the floor. He must have seen her embarrassment because he brought up a hand to cup her cheek.

“Don’t be ashamed, precious. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl. Give Daddy a kiss, get dressed, and I’ll see you at home.”

Belle nodded eagerly and leaned forward, kissing her Papa and tasting herself on his tongue.

It took her a few minutes to breathe and climb down off the table. She gathered up her clothes and laid them on the cot. “Papa, have you seen my underwear?”

“No, they must have gotten lost,” he said, staring down at some trinket on his worktable, apparently intent on fixing it. “Surely you can make it home without them. Just avoid manholes and dwarves.”

Belle smiled. She felt… lascivious, no, obscene without her underwear. The way her thighs slid together, damp from their lovemaking… She gave her Papa one more kiss on her way out, and saw the flash of teal in his pocket. The wily bastard had stolen her knickers.

* * *

 

That evening they had a quiet dinner with little conversation. Both of them were still satisfied from earlier, and just a little shy. Belle loved to see her Papa flush when she caught him looking at her. After cleaning up, they sat at the kitchen table sipping tea.

Belle was the first to speak. “So… jealousy.”

“…Yes.”

“Thoughts?”

“Well… I don’t like it.”

“Being jealous?”

“Yes.”

“Then I won’t make you jealous anymore.”

“Well, we could… simulate, the jealousy. We could… role-play.”

“Really?”

“Of course, blossom. Look, I can’t pretend to understand how you feel, or what your… _desires_ are… but there is nothing in the world I will not give you if I am able. And no, I really don’t like feeling jealous. It makes my blood boil, and not in a good way,” he smirked. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with it.”

“Thank you, Papa. I don’t know that I can explain why I like it,” she said, blushing. “I… I like the way you touch me when you’re jealous. Hands on my hip, my neck. It’s… possessive. I like it. A lot,” she giggled. “And when we were in the back, I like that you were rough. Don’t misunderstand me, I love when you cradle me and kiss me and… _make love_ to me like I’m a princess. But I think it’s nice to be a little rough too.”

“I agree. Today was… pleasant,” he said, clearing his throat.

Belle smiled. She stood and moved to his side. “May I?” she asked, gesturing to his lap.

He patted it in response. She perched on his good leg, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Today at school, I could hardly focus. That’s why I came straight to the shop; I couldn’t stand to be away from you for another hour,” she said, biting her lip. “Is this… normal?”

He laughed. “I’d hardly call incest normal.”

“No, I mean… how I feel. Wanting to be with you constantly. Craving you, inside….”

He moaned, his fingers tightening against her. “Yes, pet, that’s normal. It’s called the honeymoon phase. And I feel it too,” he pushed a strand of hair away from her face. “I missed you all day, wandering around my shop like a man without a memory. Nothing felt important, like I was just wasting time until I could see you again.”

Belle flushed a lovely shade of deep pink. He tipped her chin forward and kissed her, hand sliding down her neck. He spread his fingers across her lovely skin and curled them, thumb stroking up and down. She moaned and he could feel it against his hand.

“Perhaps we should take this upstairs,” he groaned.

“One more thing before we do. I believe we discussed doing some research…?”

“Of course. How about we each spend some time tomorrow, before dinner, looking up things we might be interested in. We can make lists, if necessary. I’m not sure that there’s much in this world I desire beyond your pretty pink lips,” he said. She expected him to touch her face, but instead his fingers slid between her thighs, lightly stroking her folds. Belle gasped, his lewd words making her spine tingle. “I’m so glad you lost your underwear.”

“Oh, please. We both know what I’d find if I stuck my hand in your jacket pocket.”

“I thought I was being very sneaky.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Belle whispered. She kissed him again before lightly dancing to her feet, pulling him along as though he were no heavier than a ragdoll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos!


	5. Sentimentality

The next morning Belle awoke feeling thoroughly debauched. They hadn’t bothered to clean up last night and her thighs were a sticky mess. Her hair was tangled and frizzy, her bum still ached, and she had drooled on her Papa’s chest. She lifted her head, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she wiped the slobber from her mouth.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, patting him dry with a corner of the sheet.

“’S okay.” He pulled himself up until he was leaning against the headboard. He rubbed a hand across his face and through his hair. “You’re a fuckin’ mess, love.”

Belle snorted. “Thank you very much!”

“Go clean up,” he said, leaning over to swat her on the butt, “and I’ll make breakfast.”

She took a long, hot shower and scrubbed her skin until she felt shiny and new. She put on a modest blue sweater and jeans. On whim she slipped into a pair of white heels.

Arriving in the kitchen she found her father, still disheveled, picking at a stack of pancakes.

“What’s wrong, Papa?”

“Hmm?” He looked up. “Oh, nothing.”

“You’re not eating.”

“I am too.”

Belle sat at the table across from him and poured syrup on the pancakes in front of her. “Prove it.”

He took a bite, swallowed, and winced. “Alright, you caught me. I’m not feeling very hungry.”

“Are you sick? Is there something at work that’s bothering you?”

“Nothing at work. Maybe I’m catching a bug. I’ll make myself a cup of tea, you eat up.”

Belle did as he asked, cleaning her plate. He sat across from her with a steaming cup of mint tea. He watched her, a small smile on his face. Belle tried not to blush under his gaze; she was still getting used to the idea of someone looking at her like that. With love and appreciation, and just a hint of desire.

She cleared their plates. Returning to his side, she took his hand. “Alright, I’m off to school.”

“Thank goodness it’s Friday. I want you all to myself this weekend. You look marvelous today, by the way.”

“Why thank you. I love you, Papa. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight, precious.”

They kissed. His lips were warm and inviting, the mint on his breath enticing her to stay and kiss him for hours. Finally she pulled away. “I’m going to be late.”

“Hurry off. I love you.”

She tore herself away and left for school. Again, the day felt long. Ruby and Ariel buzzed in her ear, but she barely heard them. And of course, the big idiot asked her to prom again. It was all so… boring! Belle was bored. Luckily it was her last year in this hell hole, and soon she could spend as much or as little time with her father as she chose. And the way things had been going this week, they would be spending lots of time together after graduation.

It was that thought that propelled her through the day. After school she went to tutoring, and since no one showed up, she spent that time completing her homework.

Soon she was home. She flung the door open eagerly and dropped her bag. She hurried into the kitchen and found her Papa cooking, diligent as ever.

“Hey!” She waited until his hands were free and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. She was enthusiastic, tugging his lower lip into her mouth and kissing him again and again.

He laughed, gently pulling away. “Well hello to you too. This might not be the best idea, darling. If I am getting sick, I don’t want you to catch it.”

“Immune system like mine? It’s worth the risk. I missed you.” She kissed him again, then buried her face in the crook of his neck. He held her close, rocking her gently from side to side.

“Did you do your research yet?”

Belle flushed. “No, I’ll go do it now. How long until dinner?”

“About an hour. I’m working on it myself,” he said, nodding at the laptop open on the counter.

“I can’t wait. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.” Her smile was so wide it could have cracked her face. She kissed him again before flouncing off.

The research itself proved to be a challenge. Where to begin? The white google bar taunted her. Without any concrete ideas of what she’d like to explore, she found herself searching for lists of things, websites for couples whose marriage was in trouble.

Before she knew it was time for dinner and her mind was swimming with new ideas, only a few of which were written down on the scrap of paper folded in her palm.

“So, eat first or share first?” she asked, sitting down at the table across from her Papa.

“Share first. I seem to have swallowed some butterflies, and I’d like to get rid of them before eating.”

“Okay. You first.”

Gold shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “A-alright.” He cleared his throat. “Well, um… I’m… I didn’t find much. I was, er, I am i-interested in… in…”

Belle waited, her heart warmed by seeing him so flustered. When he became inarticulate, she prompted him. “Yes?”

He took a deep breath. “I was reading up on light bondage. Nothing too crazy, a little restriction, o-or maybe some chest harnesses… Turns out I might be a tad ‘vanilla’, being an old man. But I… I might like to tie you up, if you’ll let me.”

Belle smiled, doing her best to banish her nerves. “Of course. Of course we can try it, Papa. I…that seems like something I might like, too. I found that my interests are… submissive. At least when it comes to fantasies. Not to say that I don’t want to take charge sometimes, or that I don’t want it to be equal sometimes... but when I think about role-playing with you, which is my number one interest, it’s all scenarios in which you dominate me.”

“Fantasies, hmm? Enlighten me.”

“Well, there’s the one we’ve already talked about. Role-playing that I’ve been flirting with other men, or boys, and you catch me and punish me. Then there’s student/professor; you’re one of the smartest men in town, if not THE smartest, so that shouldn’t be a big leap for you. That’s all I’ve come up with so far, in terms of role-playing.”

“I can do that.”

“You can, or you want to? I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I want to. Anything that we do together will be beautiful,” he said, taking her hand.

“You’re such a softy,” Belle said affectionately. “I do have one more thing. Well, one more plus spanking, but I think we already covered that.”

“Go ahead.”

“Biting.”

“More than the usual amount?”

“Well, I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to experiment. I know that I like it when you nibble on my lips, and I’d like to explore it as an option. I want to be bitten, and, if you’re willing, I’d like to maybe try biting you?”

He paused, and smiled. “Wish granted, my princess. Now, I too have one more request.”

“Yes?”

“Let me spoil you.”

Belle tilted her head, smiling. “What?”

“You’ve always been so practical, dear, and sometimes a man just wants to shower his daughter with gifts. Same with his lover… is that too weird?”

“I’ll survive,” Belle said, “but I don’t understand.”

“I want to buy you beautiful clothes and gold and diamonds and see you adorned in treasures, treasure! I’m a wealthy man, and you’re mine, and I want to spoil you. Does that make sense?”

“I suppose. But it’s not as though I’m in rags, Papa.”

“No, but this is something I want to do. We can pick out some new dresses, and shoes, blouses, skirts… underwear…”

“Oh,” she said, blushing.

“I’d love to see you dressed in the morning and know exactly what underwear you have on, know that you’re carrying a piece of me with you through the day.”

“Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I can’t refuse. Especially not when you’ve been so considerate about what I want.”

“Thank you, petal.” He stroked the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

“Thank you, Papa. Now, are you feeling well enough for dinner?”

“My butterflies are gone, but I’m afraid I still don’t have much of an appetite. I made a stew.”

“It smells delicious. I’ll serve, you stay seated.”

“It’s an old family recipe, I believe. Probably your great, great, great grandmother’s.”

“Just another one of your relics, hmm?”

“I think I prefer edible relics to my knick-knacks.”

Belle brought them two steaming bowls and glasses of water.

“So how was school today?”

“Boring, as usual. I love to learn, but goodness, it’s like going to school with a bunch of walruses! They just sit there drooling, apathetic to the world around them. I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either, precious. That’s just… people. As a whole, they’re duller than fenceposts.”

Belle smiled. “Did you make it into work?”

“For a few hours, yes. But business was slow and I wanted to rest. I’ve been drinking tea and doing some light filing all afternoon; you should be proud.”

“I am.”

When they finished, most of Gold’s stew still in the bowl, Belle cleaned up while he watched. Wiping her hands on a rag, Belle scowled. “You look pale. Let me feel your forehead… Hmm. You’re warm. Come on,” she said, tossing the rag to the counter and handing her Papa his cane.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m tucking you into bed.”

“Oh?” he asked, a hint of lust in his voice as they climbed the stairs.

“Yes. You need rest.”

“I can think of lots of things more fun than rest.”

“And I’m sure I’d enjoy them, but tonight is not our night. Put on your pajamas.”

“Yes dear,” Gold said peevishly, heading into his bedroom. Belle also changed, slipping into her own sleepwear before joining him. She pulled the covers back and tucked him in, true to her word. Then she curled up beside him.

“I thought I was ill,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close.

“You probably are. I’m a firm believer in the cuddle cure.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s new,” Belle murmured. “You’ll just have to trust me.” She nuzzled his chest, arm wrapped around his middle. The sky was still light, and Belle watched it change as her father’s breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

Belle woke up in the very early morning, before even the birds were stirring. Her father was restless, shifting in his sleep. He was sweating as well. Belle knew, though she couldn’t remember ever being sick before in her life, that sweat was good for getting rid of a cold. It was an old wives’ remedy; drink lots of fluids and keep your body warm.

She extricated herself from his limbs carefully and re-tucked him in. In addition to the sheet and light blanket, she grabbed two extra blankets from the hall closet and covered him. He stirred when she climbed atop the bed again, using only the topmost blanket as a cover.

“Belle?”

“I’m here, Papa. You need to sleep.”

“It’s hot,” he pouted. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, but he rolled towards her beneath his mountain of covers.

“It’ll make you better. Go back to sleep, Papa,” she said, carding her fingers through his hair. His damp, oily hair. She wrinkled her nose and squirmed closer to him. She could feel his body through the thick padding, sort of, and they both shifted until they were comfortably close. It took Belle a little longer to fall asleep this time around, but soon the sun was streaming in through the open blinds.

Gold didn’t even wake up. Belle forced her feet to the floor. She showered and dressed, made herself breakfast, did all the things that she normally did. When she checked on him again he was still out, breathing heavily. She kissed his forehead.

Belle curled up in her favorite armchair with Jane Eyre. It was an old favorite. She was almost halfway through by the time her father made it downstairs. He had pulled a sweater on over his undershirt and had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was limping heavily.

“Hey!” she called, greeting him. “You should be in bed.”

“I’m hungry,” he grumbled, his voice thick from a stuffy nose.

“Oh, poor baby,” she cooed. Belle set the book on the end table and met him at the bottom of the stairs. She stroked the side of his face, pushing his hair behind his ear. “Come on, let me heat up some stew.”

Belle took his hand and led him to the kitchen. Once he was settled at the table, slowly sipping his stew, she returned to her reading nook. In a little while he came slouching in. He dropped to the couch and wriggled like a worm until he was comfortable beneath the blanket.

“Read to me?”

She picked up where she’d left off and read to him until she heard a light snore. Belle couldn’t help but smile. Her father was adorable when he was helpless.

She continued to read until her own stomach growled. She ate, and on her way back to the living room she found her father on his way back up the stairs.

“’Mere,” he grumbled.

“Pardon?”

“Come ‘ere, petal.”

“Sure, Papa, but why?” She skipped up the stairs behind him.

He mumbled something too low for her to hear.

“What?”

“Need the cuddle cure.”

Belle grinned. She tucked him in (again) and curled up next to him. She draped her arm across him and the layers, lying so that her forehead pressed against his. He leaned into her.

“Have I told you that you’re adorable?”

“’M not! I’m the scourge of Storybrooke! I’m the town monster, people fear me!” Belle giggled.

“That may be, but to me you’re a sweet, sick man who looks absurdly cute for being so germy.”

“You’re grounded for calling me cute.”

“Sure thing, Dad.” One of his arms rested above the blankets, and Belle stroked it before taking his hand. “I love you, even when you’re sick.”

“I love you too. Have I told you that enough recently?”

“Every day,” Belle grinned, “and sometimes after orgasm.”

“Cheeky little thing. I’m sick, I’m supposed to be resting. My daughter told me so.”

“She’s very smart, you better listen. Go to sleep, Papa. I’ll be here when you wake up,” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

They dozed all afternoon. The next time Belle woke up, her back was pressed against him and he had somehow managed to get both arms free and wrapped them around her. The whole afternoon was spent in and out of consciousness. During her waking moments, Belle focused on the sensation of being so thoroughly cuddled. She was plenty warm, of course, but there was a feeling all across her body akin to warmth. Like a little tingle beneath her skin, she felt wonderful. Like a puddle. A tingly, happy puddle.

Cuddles made her inarticulate. She didn’t care at the moment, wrapped up in bed with her Papa.

They spent the whole weekend in that fashion; Belle cooked and made sure Gold was eating regularly, then read or slept while they snuggled. By Sunday night he was feeling much better. He kissed the back of her neck as she read to him.

Eventually the tension was becoming too much. She shut the book. “You know you’re still contagious.”

“Yes?”

“So we can’t have sex.”

“Okay,” he said, continuing to press kisses to her skin.

“You’re torturing me.”

“I know. I’m a dirty old man. A lecherous,” kiss, “lascivious,” kiss, “lubricious…”

“I get the point!” Belle wiggled around to face him. “If you don’t stop kissing me, I’m going to my own bed. Besides, you’re not only germy, but you’re scruffy too.” She wrinkled her nose as he rubbed his scratchy facial hair against her cheek.

“For all you know, it could feel amazing against that sweet cunt of yours.”

Belle shuddered. “You certainly are determined.”

“I’m feeling much better. But of course it’s up to you. I promise to refrain from kissing if that’s what you want.”

Belle huffed. “What I want is not to get sick.”

“Well I think if you were going to get sick, you would be by now.”

“You’ll say anything to get in my pants.”

“I might. But you’re right. We had better wait until I’m all better.”

“To be honest, I’ve really enjoyed all the snuggling. It must have been years since we’ve cuddled like this.”

“Must have been. It has been nice, even through the stuffy nose.”

 Belle chuckled, and curled herself more firmly against him. His hands ran up and down her back, and the temptation to fall asleep was strong. When he ran a hand through her hair, making her scalp tingle, it was too much. She moaned, eliciting a laugh from her father. “You’re torturing me again.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Would you prefer that I not touch you at all?”

Belle sighed. “No… I don’t think I’d like that either. I’ll make you a deal. We spend the rest of tonight cuddling and sleeping and if you’re feeling better tomorrow, we’ll do something special.”

“Special, hmm? What kind of special?”

“How about… our first foray into light bondage?”

“Oh, that is enticing. I accept your offer. A kiss seals the deal.,” he said, leaning forward. Belle slid back and pressed a finger to his puckered lips.

“Not so fast. Hand restraint only, on this bed, and you do all necessary research before I get home from school.”

Gold beamed. “That’s my girl; never make a deal you don’t understand. I agree to your terms. And of course, I will allow you out of this deal if at any time you become uncomfortable.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Kiss me, dealmaker,” Belle said. The kiss was short and chaste. “If I get sick, we may have to postpone our reward.”

“Of course. Now, since I’m feeling so much better, can we please take off the extra blankets? It’s miserably hot.”

“Sure, Papa.” Belle gathered the blankets and tossed them into the hallway. The maid would be around tomorrow morning to do laundry. Belle, still in her pajamas from the morning, crawled into bed beside him. He reached for her, impatient in his desire to hold her close.

“You’re so curious, Papa,” Belle teased.

“What do you mean?”

“You love to be touched, don’t you?” she asked, burying one hand in his hair and running the other across his shoulders. “You hold yourself apart from the whole town, but all my life you’ve loved to hold me. To hold my hand, to sit side by side watching movies… You’d never force me into it, but I could always tell that you wanted me to touch you.” Belle pulled her head back until she could look at him properly. His brown eyes were wide, unsure. “I know you, Papa. I know you, and I love you. You’re all I want.” She kissed him, trying to reign in her emotions and failing. She wasn’t sure what had brought on the sudden wave of love and sentimentality, but it had moved her to speak from the heart. And she had touched him, if the tears rolling down his cheeks were any indication.

            He pulled away and scrubbed his face with his hand. “My Belle.” He brushed her hair back from her face, his fingers trailing down her cheek. His thumb swiped over her lower lip. He kissed her. They exchanged slow, warm kisses until it was very late and they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Dress and Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Belle and Gold, I'm new to the bondage world. If you are not, and you ever find any inaccuracies or errors or problems in my writing, PLEASE let me know so I can fix them! I would hate to perpetuate unsafe or inaccurate information.

“I swear to God Belle, if you don’t come to prom I’m going to throw you off that abandoned bridge on the edge of town!”

“Threats are not going to work on me, Ruby. I’m not coming.”

“Why not? Make me understand.”

“Because it’s futile! Because maybe if I was dating someone and wanted to share the experience, then it would be worth going; but I’m not interested in going alone. A room full of tipsy teenagers dry-humping on the dance floor? No way.”

“But we’ll be there! And we can all buy pretty dresses, and get our hair done, and go out to dinner beforehand…”

“And you and Ariel will spend the whole time with your dates leaving me alone like prey for Gaston. I’m not going.”

“Come on Belle,” Ariel coaxed, “it’s the American dream!”

“The American dream is deeply flawed. Come on guys, leave me alone. It’s just not my thing.”

“Fine,” Ruby sighed. “Then you have to come dress shopping with us after school. At least participate in our high school experience, if you won’t participate in your own.”

“Deal.”

“Oh, Belle, do you have to say that word?” Ariel scrunched up her nose. “You sound just like your dad.”

Belle scoffed. “Like that’s so terrible?”

“Well he did try to evict my uncle,” she said, poking at the food on her lunch tray.

“That’s his job, Ariel. He usually has a good reason,” Belle said. It was a weak excuse, but she felt a deep need to defend him.

“Well he’s always trying to start fights with Granny over stupid things,” Ruby added. “He might be your dad, but he’s not very well-liked in town. You don’t want people to think you’re like him.”

“I am like him! I’m his daughter!”

“You don’t have to flaunt it, though,” Ariel said.

Belle stood, hastily grabbing her things. “I’ll meet you two at the dress store after school. He may have done terrible things, but I still love him.” She stomped away from the table. She was really starting to hate lunch.

After classes, she checked in at the school library. Of course, the line for tutoring was completely empty. She almost wished someone, anyone, even Gaston, had come in today, anything to delay the shopping trip she had agreed to.

She took her time walking down to the dress store to make sure she was fully cooled off. Ruby and Ariel were just arriving in Ariel’s car.

“Belle, I’m really sorry for bringing up your dad at lunch,” Ariel said as she climbed out of the driver’s seat. She looked expectantly at Ruby and gave the taller girl a smack on the arm.

“Ow! And I’m sorry for pushing you about prom. You don’t have to shop with us if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you, but I want to help you guys find outfits. Who knows, maybe I’ll even try on a dresses just for fun.”

“That’s my girl!” Ruby yelled, slinging an arm around Belle’s shoulders.

An hour later, the two girls actually going to prom had both found dresses and managed to stick Belle in a dressing room with an armful of frilly garments. Ruby looked chic in a thigh-length, skin-tight, strapless dress in a color that matched her name. Ariel was stunning in a long emerald halter dress, as slinky as it was elegant. The two awaited Belle’s arrival.

“These are all way too formal! If I were buying a dress, it would have to be one I could wear more than once in my life. Oh goodness, I look like a cupcake!” Belle quickly stepped out of the floofy pink thing and draped it over the door of the changing room. Ruby hung it up.

“Well there are a few cute ones in there. Come on, just show us ONE and we’ll let you leave.”

“Alright, alright…”

A few minutes later she emerged.

She was a vision in the gold dress. The knee-length skirt had just enough layers that it swished around her knees. The top made a clean line across her chest from the off-shoulder straps. The bodice was practically fitted, it clung so tightly to her skin, making a lovely contrast to the gentle swell of her swishy skirt.

Both girls gasped. Belle twirled in front of the mirror. “Oh, it’s gorgeous! I almost wish I was going to prom.”

Ruby opened her mouth to speak and Belle shushed her.

“I’m not really going. It’s just… so pretty.”

“You could buy it,” Ariel suggested. “You know, just in case. And it is casual enough that you could probably wear it to something else, even if you don’t go to prom.”

“Yeah! Besides, it’s not like you’re broke. Come on _daddy’s girl_ , just charge it to the old man.”

Belle’s heart stopped in her chest. She stared at the floor, and a thick tension filled the room as her emotions swelled. She flushed and pointedly ignored the other girls, walking back to the dressing room. She heard Ariel swat Ruby, followed by a muttered “What? What did I say this time?”

Belle changed more quickly than she ever had in her life before. There was a tightness in her chest making it hard to breath, and she was suddenly feeling very, very tired.

“Belle, are you alright?”

“I have to go. Thanks for the fun shopping.” Belle hugged her friends and left, the door clanging shut behind her.

It bothered her that she couldn’t rebuke Ruby, not really. Not without giving away her secret. Daddy was _their word_. It sounded awful coming from someone else’s mouth. She _was_ her Daddy’s girl, but it was a harsh truth that wasn’t meant to be shared. And she couldn’t tell Ruby off without explaining, and that was the one thing she would never, ever do. So instead she stayed angry as she walked down the street. Angry was quickly becoming her default state.

Was this how Gold felt all the time? Angry at the world, frustrated with people’s stupidity and predilection for petty complaints? Maybe they were more alike than she’d thought.

She was just a block from his shop when she saw him shutting and locking the door. The relief was instant. Belle felt the storm cloud over her head dissipating and the fresh air felt good as it seared her lungs.

“Dad!” She sped up, trying to stay upright; running in heels was no small feat.

“Hey sweetheart,” he greeted. He reached out to touch her on instinct before quickly dropping his hand to his side. The tension was thick between them as they stood facing each other. “Want a lift home?”

“Yes please,” she smiled. She took his arm. They walked to the car and he opened the door for her. She tried not to blush. As they drove down the street, she put her hand on his thigh briefly. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too. What were you doing in town?”

“Dress shopping with Ruby and Ariel.”

“Oh? Change your mind about prom?”

Belle scoffed. “No way. But I did find a gorgeous dress. It was so perfect, Papa,” she sighed. “I was going to buy it, to surprise you, but…”

“But what?”

“Ruby made a crack about you. Favorite topic today, I guess.”

There was a long pause. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” She bit her lip. “You know that I’m yours, right? I didn’t… those weren’t just words, the other day in your shop. It wasn’t just the heat of the moment. I mean it. I’m yours.”

Gold cleared his throat, his voice thick. “I love you, Belle. And you hold my heart in your hands,” he said, taking her hand and squeezing her fingers. She squeezed back.

Once they were home, inside, Belle kissed him. She held onto his lapels and kissed him until she couldn’t take it anymore, and pulled away for a breath. He didn’t let her go so easily, moving to kiss her neck. She groaned.

“I need to do my homework.”

“I’ll whip something up for dinner. I did my research, you know, and I’m feeling completely better. Do I still get my special treat?”

“Yes, of course. I’m looking forward to it.”

She gave him one more kiss before she turned, heading up the stairs to her room; she’d hardly been there in the last week and there was a layer of dust forming. She curled up on her bed and worked through all her assignments. It was simple enough.

As soon as she was done, she joined her father in the kitchen. Hopping onto a clear counter, they chatted while he cooked. Occasionally he’d pop a chopped vegetable into her mouth.

“So, tell me about this dress.”

“You would have loved it. It showed off my breasts and my neck, and had skirts just poofy enough to twirl during a dance but short enough to let me feel free. And it was gold,” she said, smiling. “It would be like wearing you.”

“That does sound lovely… so would you tell me what Ruby said to deter you from buying it?”

She could hear the fatherly concern in his voice. Belle took a deep breath before speaking. “She said… she called me a “daddy’s girl.””

“Oh?….. Oh.”

“It felt like a violation. I couldn’t tell her why I was upset, so I just left. I don’t know about you, but I think that it’s _our_ word. I didn’t like hearing her say it.”

“I understand, princess,” he said, stepping between her legs. He stroked her jaw and kissed her tenderly. “I agree. I like it when you call me Daddy. You never called me that as a little girl. It’s our word, for our new relationship.”

Belle smiled. “I do wish I could have bought that dress. I think that counts as spoiling, doesn’t it?”

“Most definitely. We need to make a plan for that, by the way,” he said as he returned to the stove. “We can’t exactly go together to buy lingerie. There’s an upscale place in town, respectable and discreet, that sells clothing and underwear. If you give me your measurements, I’ll go make my first round of purchases.”

“First round?”

“Oh yes, spoiling you will be a lifelong endeavor, my dear. One I am quite looking forward to. Here we are, all done. Pasta and veggies. Take a seat, I’ll serve.”

* * *

 

After dinner, Gold guided Belle up the stairs with his hand on the small of her back. He shut the door to his bedroom with a satisfying click. Standing behind her, he began to work her blouse up off her hips.

“May I undress you?” he mumbled against her neck, kissing her in his favorite place.

“Yes,” she said, fingers twitching by her side. He took his time. First her shirt, then sliding down her skirt until it puddled at her feet. He unhooked her bra and squeezed her breasts. Rolling her nipples between his fingers, he spent time feeling her breasts, stroking his fingers across her skin, finding all the sensitive places. Finally he slid two fingers where Belle needed them most, parting her folds and spreading the moisture already collecting.

He tugged her panties down and Belle had never been so happy to be naked.

“Get on the bed, sweetheart.”

She shivered and did as he asked, curling up against the headboard. He shrugged off his jacket and took off the waistcoat. He gently undid his tie, running the silk through his fingers.

“I want you to flex your hands every few minutes. If at any time you feel any pinching, tingling, or numbness, you need to tell me immediately.” He guided her arms to the center post of the headboard and crossed them. He looped the tie around her arms, just above her wrists. He tied it around the post. Running his finger between the material and her arm, he seemed satisfied. “I want you to rub the back of your thumb. Can you feel that?”

Belle nodded.

“It’s not too tight?”

“No,” she tugged on her arms. She was definitely stuck to the headboard.

“Good. Rub your thumb every few minutes, too. It shouldn’t ever hurt, alright?”

“Alright. It feels… good, kind of.” Belle slid her legs together, flexing her hands in the restraints.

“Good. I want this to be as pleasant an experience as possible.” Gold finished removing his own clothes, then knelt beside her legs. “Open up, petal,” he said, sliding a hand between her legs. He moved to lie between them, thumbs rubbing circles on her hips.

“In the future, I would like to blindfold you. But since this is our first time, I want you to be comfortable.” Gold shifted, scooting a little closer to her. He licked her from stem to stern, making her hips wiggle. He licked between her folds, gently probing her entrance. When he moved to flick her clit, one of her legs reflexively bent at the knee.

“Gentle, pet… try not to move.”

“Yes, sorry Papa.”

She forced herself to stay still as he teased her with his tongue. He found a sensitive place on the side of her clit and exploited it as often as possible, eliciting little cries and making her twitch. He kept his hands on her hips, thumbs stroking her skin as he tortured her. The warm, wet sensation of his tongue pressed against her, tracing her labia and entrance and clit over and over… it was soon too much to bear.

Belle came, heels digging into the bed, desperate for traction. He cleaned up after himself. Resting his head on her abdomen, he tossed his head to shake the hair from his eyes. Grinning wolfishly, he waited until she looked at him before licking the last traces of her from his lips.

“How are you feeling, pet?”

“I’m fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Well the stars are clearing from my vision, so I’d say I’m doing better than fine. It’s killing me that I can’t touch you, but I feel safe. I can feel all my fingers, too. I’m fine, Papa.”

“Good. My goal for the evening is to make you cum so many times you lose count, and if you could touch me,” he said, palming her breast and teasing her hardened nipple, “then it would be over all too soon.”

He pressed his tongue against her again; she was feeling much more sensitive in the aftermath. She mewled, her fingers flexing, curling and uncurling. He removed one hand from her hip and slid two fingers in her. This allowed his tongue to dance around her clit, refusing her the pressure she craved. His fingers, thrusting slowly, were not enough. She needed more.

Belle pulled against the restraints, her hips bucking. She whimpered. “Please, Papa. Please, more!”

“More what, my little beauty?”

“More touch, I need more pressure. More of you, I need more of you. Please!”

“As you wish.” He slid a third finger in her and scraped his teeth across her clit. She cried out at the sudden sensation. He worried the little bud with his teeth as his fingers sped up, pushing in deeper than before. Soon Belle was coming again, her muscles clenching around his fingers.

Like in the back room, he refused to let up. Instead he suckled on her clit, curling his fingers and speeding up even more. Belle clutched at the air, her legs sliding across the bed covers as she cried out.

Soon she couldn’t focus; she last track of what he was doing between her legs and a massive wave of pleasure overwhelmed her. She was vaguely aware of the sound ripped from her throat, of her body bucking into his touch, but all thoughts were wiped from her mind.

He stopped. She heard him say something.

She moved her tongue around in her mouth, catching her breath. “What?”

“I said, how many?”

“How many... oh. I- I’m not sure. I think three, maybe four. Please, no more tongue. It’s… it’s too much.”

Gold sat up, removing himself from her completely. Suddenly she felt… cold. “Alright, we’re done.”

“No, no,” she said, trying to sit up before the tie stopped her. “Just no more tongue. Your cock,” she grinned wickedly, “is another matter.” 

“Are you sure?” he asked, crawling up the bed until he was above her, holding himself up off her body.

“Yes.”

“Well then,” he said, bending his head down to kiss her neck, “tell me what you want. Beg for me.”

He kissed, bit, sucked her neck and she was sure she’d have another lovely set of marks in the morning. She found it very hard to formulate complete thoughts. When he dropped down to his elbows and his cock was suddenly pressed against her sensitive mound, thought became an impossibility. She gave in to moaning and wriggling against him.

He nipped her skin and she squeaked.

“I told you to beg.” The growl in his voice sent a jolt down her spine.

“Please, daddy, put your cock in me. Please, you feel so good. I want you. Please fuck me,” she cried out. She gripped the headboard, fingers desperate for purchase as her body moved restlessly beneath him. He ran his hand down her side. His callouses lightly scratched her skin. When he grabbed her breast, tweaking her hardened nipple, she felt herself suddenly desperately close to another orgasm.

“Please Daddy, I’m gonna cum. Please fuck me. I need you so much-”

She was cut off by his fingers brushing her entrance as he lined them up. She was overwhelmed by the simple touch and her body shook, arms tugging against the tie as she came again.

When she opened her eyes, he was grinning, waiting for her. “How many?”

“At least four, maybe five.”

“Good girl.” He maintained eye contact when he thrust into her. Belle bit her lip. Her body accepted him easily. He lowered himself back down until they were skin to skin. On one elbow, he stroked her face, kissing her sweetly. “My sweet girl, say it again. Tell me what you want.”

Belle, breathing heavily and hardly capable of rational thought, nuzzled the side of his face. She pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick kiss before whispering the three words he wanted to hear. “Fuck me Daddy.”

He groaned. He had to pull away a little in order to support his weight. Once comfortable, he began to snap his hips, setting up a rhythm fast enough to please them both. Belle writhed against her restraints, but her legs were free to wrap around his hips. She pulled him closer. The ability to speak had passed, her voice limited to mewling and little cries as he pounded into her.

She was so warm and wet around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall to her chest. He fucked her like his life depended on it. He couldn’t quite form a thought, but he was filled with a sense of gratitude and love as his thrusts became erratic. He squeezed the sheets in his fists as he came.

It took him a moment to gather himself afterwards. Before he pulled out, he slid a hand down to where they were joined. “Do you have one more in you, Belle? Can you come for me one more time?”

She nodded, looking at him with wide eyes. She rolled her hips against his hand. “Please,” she whimpered. He pressed his fingers against her clit, quickly finding her most sensitive spot and rubbing it. He sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Belle was lost. She screamed as a fifth (sixth?) climax washed over her. Her body trembled. She collapsed back against the pillows.

When she came around, he had pulled out and was untying her. He made a worried sound in his throat as he pulled the silk away from her arms. He carefully took her hands and gently lowered her arms, kissing the red marks on her skin before he set them down.

“I’m so sorry pet.”

“No, don’t be, it doesn’t hurt. It’s like when you fall asleep on a sofa and wake up with the pattern on your face. Just a little pressure. I’m fine. And I can feel all my fingers.”

He stood up and gently pulled the sheet and blanket out from under her. He curled up beside her on the bed and tucked them in; drawing her close, he kissed her forehead. “You’re really okay?”

“Papa, I lost so many fluids I’ll probably be dehydrated tomorrow. Yes, I am more than fine. My arms are a little sore, but I’m going to be okay. Please stop fussing. I liked being tied up. I liked when you growled at me, and made me beg. It was… exciting.” She nuzzled his chest, shifting against him and already very drowsy.

“I’m glad you had as much fun as I did.” He kissed the top of her head again, holding her close and rubbing her back. “Is there anything you didn’t like?”

“Well, I think three orgasms from oral sex is my limit. I didn’t know it was possible to BE that sensitive.”

“Sure thing. Anything else?”

“Nothing, Daddy. I loved it. I love you. Is there anything you didn’t like?”

“I was worried that the tie was going to hurt you. I think I need to do more research, maybe make some purchases so that I’ll feel better having you tied up beneath me.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Belle yawned. “Can I sleep now? I’ve been thoroughly fucked and I’m quiet tired.”

“Naughty girl. Go to sleep. I love you, precious.”

Belle smiled into his chest. “I know.”

She fell asleep after a few moments. Gold watched her for a while, until sleep claimed him as well.


	7. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers’ deleted scene from “Mr. and Mrs. Gold”, probably my all-time favorite fic.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Belle went to school during the day and then raced home to her Papa. They fucked like rabbits. He bought her a whole new wardrobe as part of his plan to spoil her, and Belle came home Friday to find all her new clothes organized neatly in her closet. He had chosen beautiful pieces, made of expensive fabrics in rich, beautiful colors.

She gaped at some of the things he had bought, delighted to the bone. “If you spoil me like this all the time, I’m going to become a rotten brat!”

“Don’t worry; if you get out of hand I’ll just have to give you a spanking.” He stood behind her and slid a hand across her stomach. She shivered, from both the touch and the promise.

Belle leaned back against his chest. “I don’t deserve any of this.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re a brilliant, clever, funny, caring, considerate woman. You make me want to be better,” he said, kissing her neck. “You know I gave those pesky nuns an extension on their rent? I can’t stand those self-righteous, arrogant, ruler-carrying-”

“Thank you, Papa.” Belle turned in his arms to face him. She was wearing heels today, a new habit of hers, so she didn’t need to get on tip-toe to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close, his warm lips against hers. When she finally pulled away, he was grinning like a fool.

“I should buy you clothes more often.”

“No, thank you for the nuns. I know how you feel about them and I know it can’t have been easy. Kindness is the best gift you could give me, or yourself.” She stroked his tie.

“Well, if it means that much to you then I’m glad I did it,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “So, it’s Friday. Do we have any plans this weekend?”

“I promised Ruby and Ariel that I’d meet them for breakfast tomorrow. I figured you wouldn’t mind, since you have me for the rest of your life,” she said, grinning.

Gold’s face changed, almost imperceptibly. He stepped back from her, hands coming to rest on her elbows. “Belle, we need to talk about that.”

“About what?”

He looked her up and down. “Not now. Let’s discuss it at dinner. Have you looked through your new underwear yet?”

“No, I’m a little busy worrying about what you just said. Whatever it is, let’s talk about it now.” She led him to sit on the edge of her bed. She sat beside him.

“I love you, Belle. I love what we have. But it worries me that you might… that you think…”

“What, Papa?”

“I don’t want you to waste your life here. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy!” She put her hands atop his on his cane.

He looked down at his feet, his face was pained. “But what about college, Belle? What about the next ten, twenty years? We can’t get married, we can’t have kids… I can’t give you a normal life.”

“Papa, I don’t care about normal. Normal is far, far behind us at this point. And as for college, I’ve already enrolled for Fall at Storybrooke Community. They have an accredited English Literature program.”

“What? That is unacceptable!” he growled. “You’re brilliant, you could go to any Ivy League school in the country; you’re not staying here.”

“But Papa-”

“I’m not changing my mind. You’re leaving Storybrooke, and that’s final.”

“No it isn’t!” Belle stood. “Besides, it’s too late. I didn’t apply anywhere else. I’m going to SCC.”

Gold’s hands flexed on his cane as he stared up at her. “You can do a year there and then transfer.”

“No! I won’t! I want to stay here with you.”

“Damn it, Belle!” Gold stood abruptly, causing Belle to step back. “I won’t let you hold yourself back like this, especially not just to be with me.”

“This isn’t about you! This is about me; it’s about what I want. Is that so hard to fathom?”

“The girl I raised would never settle for this pathetic town.”

“I’m not a girl anymore. And I happen to love it here. I love living here and yes, I love being with you. I’ve never been normal, Papa, I don’t want the picket fence or any of that trite garbage. If I did, I’d go out with Gaston. He could give me all that normal stuff.” She sighed, and took a step closer to him. He refused to meet her eyes. “I don’t want any of it. I don’t want that life, Papa. The only life I want is here with you. I need you to believe that.”

He stood there, silent. Finally he returned her gaze. “I don’t care what you think you want. We have an expiration date, Dearie, and it’s the day you transfer to an appropriate college. You’ll go, if I have to tie you up and drag you there myself.” With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Belle felt her legs wobble beneath her. She groped for the bed, sat down gingerly. His words had cut her deeply.

She wasn’t an idiot; she’d known that eventually they’d have this conversation. Eventually he’d figure out what she’d done. But the thing he didn’t seem to grasp is that their sexual relationship had had no effect on Belle’s desires and plans. His cock felt fantastic inside her, but that wouldn’t have been enough to keep her here if she’d been motivated to leave! She’d always planned on staying in Storybrooke with him, from as far back as she could remember, and especially after she’d discovered her feelings.

Their relationship had felt like validation that her instincts were correct, that she was _meant_ to stay with him. She loved him, and he loved her, and although he might protest, he needed her. Someone needed to take care of him when he got cranky or sick or depressed. Who else would do that? Who else would care?

Suddenly her mind was filled with visions of another woman. A woman, in a slinky dress sitting on her Papa’s lap, feeding him. He was laughing, his hands traveling up her body… Belle thought she might vomit. She curled up on the bed, arms wrapped around her stomach.

Maybe that was why he wanted her to go. Maybe he wanted a guaranteed expiration date so he could move on to another conquest.

She cried. Her body was racked with sobs as she lay there for over an hour, unable to move, feeling unbearably sick and totally stupid. Rationally, she knew she was being dramatic, but she also felt like if she tried to stand up, the whole world might fall into a void.

Eventually she heard him call her down to dinner. She wasn’t hungry.

A while later the tapping of his cane warned her of his approach. He banged on the door. “Come on Belle, you have to eat.”

“Are you going to start ordering me to breathe as well?” she hollered.

She heard him sigh and shuffle away. She cried again.

That night was the first time she’d slept in her own bed for weeks. She got up early the next morning; she was showered and dressed (in one of her old outfits, thank you very much) and out of the house before he had even woken up. Granny’s hadn’t even opened yet. Belle sat on the stoop.

Ruby opened the door after a little while. “Uh, I thought we weren’t meeting until 9. It’s barely seven, Belle.”

“I know. I needed to get out of the house. I can help you and Granny set up for the day, if you want.”

“That’d be great. Come on in.”

Belle forced a smile as she entered the diner. She didn’t want her friend to ask about her motivations, didn’t want to talk about it. So she scrubbed tables and made coffee and organized the condiment carriers, all with a smile. Granny even complimented her on her hard work, and offered to pay her if she helped Ruby waitress during the morning rush.

Belle agreed. After their breakfast with Ariel, during which the redhead asked many thinly-veiled questions (You look tired… Did you sleep okay?... Has Gaston asked you to Prom again?... How are your classes going?) Belle volunteered to stay and help out with the rest of the day’s work.

A little after noon, a crash made Belle’s head snap up. The door had been violently flung open. Her father stormed in. His hair was a mess, and his all-black suit made him look like a monster. She’d never seen him move so quickly as he came around the counter and grabbed her arm.

“We’re going, now,” he snarled. Belle set down the empty tray just in time. He was in the process of dragging her through the diner when Granny came in from the back.

“Hold on Gold, you can’t treat her like that!”

“Don’t you dare give me parenting tips, you old bag. I might have to raise your rent,” he sneered. Belle had never seen him behaving so cruelly. She opened her mouth to complain but was forced to concentrate as he dragged her down the front steps. Opening the back door of the Cadillac, he threw her in like a criminal and slammed it shut behind her.

He drove like a maniac. She was afraid, of course. Who wouldn’t be afraid on the road to the wolf’s den? But she was angry, too. Angry at being treated like a delinquent, or worse, like a possession.

When they arrived home, he let her walk to the front steps on her own. She opened the front door and headed straight for the stairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To my room.”

“The hell you are,” he said, grabbing her arm again. “You are going to explain to me what precisely went through your mind when you left the house this morning. No note, no expectation of how long you’d be gone. What the bloody hell were you thinking?”

“I told you I had breakfast plans. Let me go!” She wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

“It’s nearly one in the afternoon! And since when do you work for that old crab?”

“I couldn’t stand the thought of coming back here! And right now, I like Granny a lot more than I like you!” She turned and ran up the stairs, face hot and tears already rolling down her cheeks.

She heard him coming up behind her. She tried to shut her door but he caught it, forced it back open. For a moment she was worried he’d touch her again, hurt her, but it was a passing thought. He stayed in the doorway. Fingers gripping the frame, bent and breathing heavily, he looked like a man on the run. Dangerous.

“I have never been so worried in my life. I thought something had happened to you; you could have been dead! What right do you have to scare me like that, hmm? Answer me!”

“I… I didn’t think about it that way.”

“No, of course you didn’t. Because you’re not a parent. But I am, Belle. I’m your _father_ and I thought you were _dead_.” In that moment he seemed to deflate, leaning against the doorframe and sinking to the floor. He was crying.

She knelt down and crawled until she was in front of him. “Oh, Papa… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” She stroked her hand through his hair. He leaned into her touch. After a few minutes she moved to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She stroked his chest through his layers, other hand still tangled in his hair.

They didn’t speak for quite some time. Eventually he pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose. Belle turned to look at him.

“Oh Papa… what are we doing?”

“At the moment, or in general?”

She chuckled. She shifted again. Kneeling in front of him she put her hands on his shoulders. “I need you to hear me when I say that I have always planned on staying in Storybrooke. Whether we’re fucking or not, I’m not leaving. I don’t want to. I don’t have to stay here, if you don’t want me in the house anymore, but I’m not leaving Storybrooke!”

He tilted his head, frowning at her. “What would make you think I don’t want you in the house?”

“I um, I had a thought while I was crying yesterday. That you might want me to leave so that,” she swallowed, finding it hard to speak, “…so that you could have someone else. A new wife, or whatever.”

For a moment, Gold just stared at her. Then he burst out laughing.

Belle didn’t find it funny. She crossed her arms. Eventually his giggles subsided and Belle poked him in the ribs. “Are you done laughing at my pain?”

“I’m sorry, love. Truly.”

“I understand what you meant about jealousy now. I didn’t like it one bit.”

“Well, maybe that’ll be enough to keep you from flirting.”

Belle sighed. “Does it even matter anymore? I got the impression that you were done with me.”

Gold looked down, ashamed. “I don’t know what to think, Belle. I want you. I love you so much that sometimes I wonder if there’s any part of me that could survive without your smile. But I also wonder if I could live with myself if I kept you here your whole life. Young people should go out and see the world.”

“Maybe I will, someday. But does that mean we can’t be together now?” She took his hands. He gave a weak smile.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t. You just have to promise me that you’ll continue to think about it, alright? Don’t close yourself off to possibility.”

“Come on,” she cooed, moving to straddle his lap, “have you ever known me to be close-minded?”

“Not so far, no.”

She carded her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his face. He tipped his head up, smiling and enjoying the touch. “Did you really think I might be dead? I mean it’s Storybrooke, not Boston.”

“For a brief moment, yes. That moment was enough to shake me to the core. I panicked a bit.”

“A bit?”

“…Alright, more than a bit. A lot.”

“I’ll say. You know we have to call Granny and Ruby to tell them I’m alive. The way you grabbed me today… they might send the Sheriff out here to look for my body.”

“We? Oh no, that’s a call you can make on your own. I don’t owe them anything.”

“Really? You probably broke the door on your way in, not to mention threatening to raise the rent.”

“I never said I was a nice man.”

“No, you didn’t. But you’re a _good_ man, and you’re going to call to apologize.”

He groaned. His hands, on the small of her back, traced circles through her blouse. He tipped his head forward and kissed the side of her neck, moving up to kiss her jaw, to suck her earlobe… Belle moaned.

“You still have to call them.”

“Oh come on! Can’t I play the monster a little longer?”

“Only if you play it… thoroughly,” she said, rocking her hips.

“My dear, what ever could you be suggesting?” he asked, lips quirked in his mischievous smile.

“I think I’ve been a very bad girl, and that half-man, half-wolf who came and ripped me out of the diner today might be very sexy under different circumstances. Shall we try our first role-play?” She bit her lip.

“How could I say no to that, hmm?” He raised his thumb and pulled her lip from between her teeth, tracing it tenderly.

Belle hopped up eagerly and helped her father to his feet.

“I’m uh, a little unclear on this.”

“Well, I think we should go back to before our sappy apology and run the situation over again. I’ll try to shut the door; you force it open, and then do whatever feels natural. I like it when you dominate me, but I don’t want to be really injured. Bruises and bite marks are totally fine. If at any time I want you stop, my safe word is “Byron.” And if for some reason I can’t speak, I’ll shape my hand like this,” she said, holding her pinky down with her thumb and holding the rest of her fingers aloft. “And if at any time you become uncomfortable, just stop. Any questions?”

“No, I think I’ve got the gist of it,” he said, exiting the room. Belle moved to the door. He popped his head back in. “By the way, how attached are you to that blouse?”

“Not very, you bought me a new one just like it.”

“Excellent. Okay! I’m ready.”

“Are you sure you’re in character?”

“Of course, I’m a consummate professional. Can I have a kiss before we begin?”

Belle gave him a chaste kiss before shoving him out of her room. She took a moment to recall the emotions from earlier; for a moment she had been terrified that he might grab her and hurt her; now that fear had an exciting edge to it. The fear came with a promise that he _would_ grab her, and that he would fuck her roughly like he had in the shop last week, and that she would almost certainly enjoy it.

She placed the door in position, nearly shut, and took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“Ready,” he agreed.

“Stay out!” Belle shouted, placing her hand on the door to shut it. His hand slammed against the wood as he shoved it open. For a second Belle forgot they were playing. He had gotten back into character perfectly; his hair was hanging in his face, his lips pulled back in a snarl, his eyes full of anger and lust. He pushed into the room.

Belle walked backwards, legs wobbling as he matched her pace, keeping close to her. She hit the bed and sat down involuntarily. Like lightning his hand grabbed her neck, fingers putting light pressure on her skin. “Don’t you ever, EVER scare me like that again. Do you understand?”

Belle nodded. “Y-Yes sir.”

“Damn straight. I want to hear you beg me. Beg!”

“P-please sir, I’m sorry,” she whispered as his fingers squeezed her throat.

“You will be,” he growled. He grabbed her blouse in both hands and tugged her to her feet. He ripped it open and yanked it off. Belle instinctively raised her arms to cover her chest. He grabbed her wrists and pulled, forcing her closer to him. He leaned until their lips were just inches apart. “Get on your knees.” He spun her around and then let go.

Shaking, Belle climbed onto the bed. For a moment there was nothing, no touch and no sound. Then suddenly his hands were pushing up her skirt to bunch around her waist. He squeezed her ass, rubbing his calloused palms across her cheeks. He tugged down her panties to her knees.

“You know what’s coming, don’t you,” he said, clearly not expecting an answer. “What bad girls get. What you secretly want.” His hand delivered swift, stinging retribution. She yelped; he was not holding back at all. He spanked her thoroughly, hands slapping the soft flesh of her ass and making the skin red, making her cry out. She hoped he’d leave a handprint.

When he finished, he cupped her sex firmly. “Look at you, so wet.” He slid two fingers into her and she gasped. “What a pretty little pussy, just begging to be fucked. Is that what you want, princess? To get fucked in that sweet little cunt of yours?”

He pushed in a third finger and she gasped, “Yes!”

“Beg for it. Beg me for my cock.”

“Please fuck me Daddy,” she cried as his fingers pumped her mercilessly. “Please fuck me with your big cock. I want you inside me. I’ve been such a bad girl, please fuck me! OH!” She yelped as he withdrew his hand from her and grabbed her shoulder, flipping her backwards. She scrambled backwards, legs kicking against the blankets. Belle’s skirt was too twisted around her waist to remove, but she slipped her panties off and threw them to the floor. He was hastily undressing; he removed his jacket and waistcoat, whipped the belt from his pants with a satisfying susurrus. He didn’t even take his pants off, pulling himself out through his boxers.

He was atop her before she could blink. She shrieked in feigned fear as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, holding her with one hand as the other lined them up. He thrust forward and wasted no time in fucking her as he’d promised.

Belle couldn’t have kept quiet if she’d tried. She mewled and squeaked and keened as he pounded into her again and again, his hips snapping into her at a break-neck rate. He hardly drew out before slamming back in.

If her Papa was usually a lamb during lovemaking (and he was), then this was the lion. His grip on her wrists was iron tight and she already ached from the intensity of his fucking. Her throat was raw from crying out as his thrusts hit some place inside her too divine to describe. She could feel her orgasm building.

“Don’t come. Don’t you dare come without my permission,” he snarled, his face no more than an inch from hers. She nodded frantically. He bent his head and attacked her neck. There were no soothing kisses this time, just biting and sucking. He scraped his teeth across her sensitive skin, eliciting many cries.

At one point he bit down on her collarbone, and it took every ounce of strength Belle had not to come right there. He shifted, changing which hand held her arm and adjusting so that more of his weight was lifted off her. With his now free hand, he reached down to fondle her breast. He pinched her nipple through the lace of her bra, playing with it.

It was too much to bear. “Please, may I come?” she gasped.

“Beg me.”

“Please Daddy,” she said, which apparently didn’t please him. He nipped at the skin beneath her ear. “Please, sir! Please, I need to come. I’m going to… oh! Please!”

“Tell me you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I promise to be good. Please!”

“I can’t tell if you mean it,” he grimaced. She suspected he was close to orgasm as well.

“I mean it. I’m so sorry, sir. Please let me come!”

“Come for me, princess,” he said, biting down on her shoulder as his thrusts became erratic. He pumped her full of his seed as she clenched around him, a scream ripped from her throat as her hips bucked up. This pleasure was deeper, more intense than any she’d had yet, probably because he’d made her wait for it. Stars burst beneath her eyes as a second wave of pleasure hit her, feeling like fireworks in her abdomen.

When she came back around, he was holding himself above her and looking down with nervous, puppy-dog eyes.

“Hey,” she whispered, raising a hand to stroke his face. She smiled at him sleepily.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” she said. She coughed, throat raw.

“Let me get you a glass of water,” he said, climbing nimbly off the bed and heading down the hall. When he came back, he’d tucked his cock back in his pants and had righted his dress shirt. He handed her a glass and she sipped from it, moving to sit against the headboard.

When she finished, he took it from her and set it on the nightstand. He just stood there.

Belle scooted over and gestured for him to join her as she pulled up the covers. He lay down and she curled against his chest. He didn’t immediately wrap his arms around her, like he usually did; Belle prodded at his bicep until he moved, slipping his hand around to her lower back.

“Hey there,” she whispered, kissing his chin. “I’m okay, Papa.”

“…That was violent of me, Belle. You’ll have marks.”

“I hope so.”

He looked down at her, brow furrowed.

“I told you, I want to be marked. I mean I’ll have to hide them, but knowing they’re there… it’s a turn on for me. A reminder that I’m yours no matter where I am or what I’m doing. I have no complaints about this encounter, quite the opposite,” she said, blushing. “It was a great first role-play. In the future, I might like you to be more aggressive with me.”

Gold sighed. “I did enjoy it, in a dark way. I have trouble understanding why you like… that… but I’m open to more experiences. I was worried at first that you were going to cry, or scream, or physically resist me… I don’t know that I could have dealt with that today.”

“Would you be open to trying it in the future, if we build our way there?”

“Yes, maybe. This is still new, Belle. I’m still trying to convince myself that you really love me.”

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, drawing his lower lip into her mouth. After a few minutes he was eagerly kissing her back, his tongue seeking out the sensitive spots in her mouth. She pulled away, sighing in satisfaction. “I love you, Daddy. I love to kiss you, and cuddle you, and fuck you… I love you even when you yell at Granny and even when you’re sick. Thank you for trying this with me. It was… exhilarating.”

“You really liked it… all of it?”

“Yes, all of it. I’ve never had an orgasm that intense. And my ass is going to be sore for days… it’ll be a constant reminder of you, like the marks on my neck. I’m thrilled. I loved how protective and forceful you were… Thank you so much for trying new things with me.”

He kissed her forehead. “Anything for you, sweetheart.”

“What about you, how are you feeling?”

“I enjoyed it,” he said, blushing at his own lack of hesitation, “in ways I wasn’t expecting to. I’m really not sure what to think yet. It was an exploration of my dark side. I try to control the monster around you, for you… but this was… wonderful in a very dark, aggressive, lusty way. I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“It does. We can keep discussing it as you process the experience more.” Belle made a happy sound and nuzzled his chest. She really was worn-out. “Will you stay and hold me for a while?”

“I’ll be here when you wake up. Sleep well, my beauty.”

Belle gave him a squeeze and shut her eyes. She dozed off almost immediately, breathing in the smell of her Papa.


	8. It Takes a Village

“Oh stars, I’ve never been this hungry in my LIFE!” Belle groaned, stretching out on her bed.

“Well good evening to you too,” her Papa slurred, blinking sleep from his eyes. “I had planned on watching you sleep, like the pervert I am, but I must have dozed off. What time is it?”

“Nearly six.”

“There’s lasagna in the freezer, one of those awful things from Granny’s. I’ll go heat it up,” he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. He climbed from the bed, still mostly dressed, if a little rumpled, and she heard him tapping his way down the stairs.

Belle took a little longer to stretch; she was feeling marvelous, sore muscles and all. A girl could get used to such a thorough debauching on a regular basis. After a while she got out of bed. She stripped down and took a quick rinse in her shower before sliding on a nightgown. No point in putting on any more clothes. She hoped fervently that he would fuck her one more time before the night was out.

They ate in silence, but played footsie under the table. Belle cleaned up. As she was washing the last couple of dishes, her Papa slid up behind her and placed a hand on her stomach. His touch felt like a spark, igniting her dormant desire. She also felt a blush creeping across her cheeks and just a hint of butterflies, a feeling that she had come to associate with love.

“Leave those. Come with me,” he purred, nuzzling the skin beneath her ear.

“Gladly.” Belle took his hand and followed as he led her… into the living room. She quirked an eyebrow.

“I was hoping we might be a bit domestic. Perhaps you could read to me… maybe run a hand through my hair if you’re feeling benevolent?”

“I’m not sure I can do both. Instead, why don’t you read to me in that sultry Scottish accent and I’ll play with your hair until you’re numb with pleasure.”

It was his turn to blush. “My, you know how to talk to a man. Thank you, dearest,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. While he selected a book, Belle made herself comfortable on the couch. _The Wizard of Oz_ in hand, he laid his head in her lap and began to read. Belle worked her fingers through his hair first, content to pull and stroke the silky strands. Then she experimented with using her fingertips and nails to rake across his scalp. She sought out all his most sensitive places and found a pattern of motion that made both of them happy.

After about half an hour, his tongue was moving heavily. He lacked concentration. He gave up and set the book on his chest, purring and tilting his head into Belle’s touch.

“Hey, if you’re not reading I don’t have to pet you.”

Gold sat up, blinking at her sleepily. “Fine,” he said, scooting close to her. He slid a hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head, and kissed her. His tongue swiped against her lower lip and she opened up willingly, kissing him back with everything she had. As they kissed, his hand slowly worked its way up underneath the hem of her nightgown.

Belle placed her hand on his wrist and pulled it farther up her thigh. He chuckled against her mouth.

“Needy, little one? Didn’t I just fuck you senseless not three hours ago?”

“Yes, you did, and it’s not something I’m likely to forget anytime soon. That said,” she gently drew his hand to where she needed it the most. He cupped her sex, grinding his palm against her clit. She keened and leaned backwards against the arm of the couch. He followed, pressing his body against hers and keeping a firm pressure on her cunt.

Belle buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She devoured him, breathing in his smell and his taste as if he were the last barrier between her and death. His fingers worked against her, slipping between her folds and probing her entrance. Because of their earlier encounter, she was sensitive to even the slightest touch, every pleasure accompanied by a hint of pain. She rolled her hips against him like a cat, mewling and begging for more.

Belle slid her hands down to unbutton his shirt. Once she finally had it open, she ran them across his chest lovingly. His skin was soft and smooth and warm. She purred, touching his sides. She unbuttoned his pants and slid her fingers beneath the waist band of his briefs; she traced the line of his hip bones.

He grunted as she wrapped her hand around his hardening cock. “I thought I was the one pleasing you,” he said, pulling away from her lips.

“Mhmm… You seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Actually, I haven’t spoiled you at all in the last few weeks. That’s terribly unfair! Sit up. Right now!”

Gold stumbled back until he was sitting. Belle shot up and took his hand, sucking her juices from his fingers. She grabbed a pillow and dropped it to the floor in front of him. She sank to her knees and grinned.

“Belle, sweetheart, you don’t have to do this. I get a great satisfaction from eating you out but I don’t expect-”

“Oh shut up,” she said. She scooted forward and he settled back, trying to relax. Belle kissed the tip of his cock and wrapped one hand around the base, getting a feel for him. She’d yet to be this up-close and personal with the thing that had given her so many orgasms, and was quite pleased by what she found.

She sucked the tip into her mouth as her hand stroked gently. He groaned and clutched at the sofa. Belle swirled her tongue around the head and continued moving her hand up and down the base of his shaft, looking up into her Papa’s face. She watched his lips as he gasped and sighed. He looked at her through heavy lids, his eyes dark with lust.

She took in in the first few inches. His cock was heavy on her tongue as she adjusted to the sensation of sucking him. It was almost overwhelming; he filled her mouth the same way he filled her cunt, and if she wasn’t careful to breathe, she became light-headed. She worked her way down his length, pulling more and more of him into her mouth until it simply wasn’t enough.

As the tip of his cock tapped the back of her throat, Belle hollowed her cheeks. She sucked, her lips now pressing against her hand. She pulled away, sliding his entire length in and out of her mouth. She let him go with a pop, taking a moment to breathe. She spread her saliva down his shaft with a hand.

“Oh sweetheart… this is torture. Exquisite, wonderful torture.”

Belle grinned, resuming her ministrations. Gold slid a hand into her hair, caressing her but not forcing her head in any way.  She hummed around him, enjoying the touch. She chastised herself; she had to focus! He was bouncing against the back of her throat, she was taking fewer chances to breathe, and Gold’s moans and cries were coming faster and faster.

He was close. Belle refused to let up, determined to bring her Papa to climax by any means necessary. Soon his hips were shaking, and his hand was tugging at her hair.

“Belle, you have to... I’m going to…”

She lightly pushed his arm away before pushing her head all the way down his cock. She deep throated him and the reward was instant. Hot cum poured down her throat and Belle swallowed it, all of it. She pulled away and breathed deeply.

A little cum had trickled to her lower lip. Gold, panting, took Belle’s hands and pulled her into his lap. He swiped his thumb across the pink flesh of her lower lip and Belle flicked out her tongue, licking up the droplet of cum. He held her in his lap and looked at her with such love, such feeling, that Belle blushed.

She kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth so that he could taste himself. His hand cupped her jaw.

“Thank you, my love. You’ve given me quite a gift.”

“The same one you give me all the time. I love you Papa,” she said, kissing him again. And again. And again.

Soon his hand was sliding up her thigh, fingers digging into her flesh. He pressed against her clit and she sobbed, head flung back.

“Are you alright, blossom?”

“I’m just sensitive from earlier. Not to tell you how to do your job, but maybe we could just stick to the clit?”

“Of course. You shouldn’t be afraid to tell me how to please you, my love, and you should always let me know if something hurts. Here, wiggle around and lean back against me. That’s my girl, sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Belle shivered, energy crackling down her spine at his words. She did as he asked. She felt safe in the confines of his arms, warm and loved. His left hand stroked the outside of her thigh and his right pressed against her lower abdomen, tracing circles on her skin. Belle pulled her hair over her shoulder, giving his lips access to her neck, and wriggled until her legs were draped open. She could feel his smile against her skin.

“My sweet Belle… Do you love me?” He touched her clit and she gasped, back arching.

“More than words can say.”

“How articulate,” he purred, voice husky and playful. “Let’s see if I can’t take your IQ down a few notches, hmm?” He pressed a little harder and, sure enough, she felt stupid. He kissed her neck repeatedly, tenderly, as his finger circled the bundle of nerves.

She was not as far from orgasm as one might think. He pressed a long, warm kiss to the sensitive spot beneath her ear. “Tell me, little Belle. Who do you love?”

“You,” she moaned, cherishing the feel of the word in her mouth.

“Anyone else?”

“No, no,” she muttered, shaking her head as his fingers worked their magic, “only you. Forever you. You, Daddy, always you… I’m yours.”

“Oh my precious… Please, say it again.”

“I’m yours, Papa,” she whispered, “I’m yours. I’m all yours. I love you and I’m yours… Oh!” she could feel the pressure mounting to a dangerous peak.

He growled and nipped her earlobe, fingers rubbing her clit frantically back and forth. Belle keened, pushing back against her Daddy as her hips bucked into the air. Her hands grabbed at his legs and he intertwined their fingers, cooing into her ear as she came down from another spectacular high.

Belle, breathing deeply, settled into his embrace once more. Hands still clasped together, he wound their arms around her stomach and kissed her neck.

“Oh my precious girl… you’ve ruined me, haven’t you?”

Belle giggled, an infectious whole-body laugh that had Gold chuckling along.  “I hope so. It wouldn’t be fair if the ruination only went one-way.”

“Cheeky minx,” he growled. Releasing her hands, he began to tickle her sides. Belle squeaked, legs kicking out and she wriggled in his grasp.

“No! Papa, quit it!” she gasped around fits of laughter.

“I’m sorry, Papa’s not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep!” He squeezed her sides, fingers jumping and prodding her sides in a way that he knew, must have known, would send her over the edge.

Belle fell off his lap, collapsing onto the couch. He followed her, fingers stilling as he smirked, face just inches from hers. “You motherfucker,” she laughed, beaming up at him.

“Pardon you; I’m a daughter-fucker, not a motherfucker. At least get your insults straight.” Grinning, he leaned down to kiss her. They exchanged slow, sweet kisses until a knock at the door caused them both to jerk away.

Belle, startled, said, “It’s a Saturday. Who would come over on a Saturday?”

“Fuck Saturday,” he said, “who comes here ever?”

The two bolted up off the couch. Gold tucked himself back and zipped up his pants while Belle straightened his dress shirt and combed through his hair.

“It’s no use, you still look a mess.”

“Darling you highly underestimate the power of fear,” he said, baring his teeth as he spoke. “Go, run upstairs and clean up. I’ll get the door.”

Belle dashed up the stairs, pausing just out of sight. Gold nodded at her before opening the door just a crack.

“Is Belle here?” a timid voice asked. It was Ariel.

“She lives here, doesn’t she?” Gold snarled.

“We want to see her,” a seconded voice demanded. Ruby.

“Well,” Gold said, sneaking a glance at Belle, frozen on the stairs. “I believe she’s in her room. Why don’t you two take a seat in the kitchen and I’ll fetch her,” he grimaced, opening the door enough for them to come in.

Stifling a squeak, she dashed up the last few stairs as quietly as possible. In the bathroom she stripped off her nightgown and grabbed the bottle of mouthwash, turning on the hot water in the shower. She swished the minty liquid in her mouth as she quickly scrubbed her skin. When Gold limped in, she spit out the mouthwash.

“Quick, grab me a sweater and shorts. Please!”

“A sweater?”

Belle touched the marks on her neck, both new and old.

“Oh, right.” He nodded and left, apparently just as nervous as she was. She rinsed away the scant suds and hoped that she didn’t smell of sex. He returned with the items. Belle tossed them on as her Papa gathered her damp hair up into a messy bun. He kissed the top of her head and shooed her down the stairs.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Belle said. The two girls were standing nervously in the center of the kitchen, looking very out of place.

“What’s up? What’s up!? Your crazy dad practically abducts you from the diner and all you have to say is what’s UP?”

“Um… sorry?”

Ruby just fumed.

“We just wanted to check on you Belle. People at the diner were really freaked. Granny called the cops and everything,” Ariel said.

“Look, I really am sorry. I know Papa can be kind of intense sometimes, but I promise you that I’m fine. Do I seem upset?” She gave her friends a smile.

“No, but for all we know you’ve gone fucking nuts. You’ve been spending a lot of time at home recently, Belle. Is he, like, holding you prisoner or something?”

“Listen to yourself, Rubes. You sound like a cheap political thriller on the bargain bookshelf. I’m fine. I’m sorry he caused such a fuss, but I’m not blameless. I didn’t tell him where I was going or for how long I’d be gone, and I snuck out of the house this morning before he got up. I didn’t even take my cellphone. He definitely overreacted, but he’s my dad, you know? He loves me.” Belle hoped she wasn’t blushing.

There was another knock on the door.

“Um, we may have brought… backup,” Ariel simpered.

Belle had a bad feeling. She stomped into the entryway, Ruby and Ariel trailing like puppies. She opened the door.

“Hey Belly-flop. I heard your dad went all American Psycho today. Need me to rough him up?”

This was the last straw. She heard her father tapping down the stairs. “Get off my porch, Gaston. You too,” she said, pushing Ruby and Ariel out the front door. “Your welcome just officially expired.”

“C’mon Belle-”

“No, you shut it,” she said, holding up a hand to silence Gaston. “Thanks for stopping by and checking on me,” she said to Ariel and Ruby. “I’m fine, I promise. I’m grounded for the next few weeks, though. I’ll see you Monday morning at school. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ariel said, herding the football player down the steps as he looked back at Belle, mouth agape.

“Alright. I don’t like it, but I’ll deal. Remember, Granny called the cops. Sheriff Graham might stop by.”

“Thanks for the heads up. See you later.”

“Bye.”

Belle shut the door and leaned her back against it. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Gold stood in the entryway, hands on his cane.

“That was close, Papa.”

“Yes it was. Seems we may have to be more careful.”

“What do we do if the Sheriff comes?”

“We tell him the truth. I was worried about you. I overreacted. I’m very sorry, and will make all appropriate recompense to the Widow Lucas. I am also very scary and very wealthy, two things which allow me to get away with most things. We’ll be fine,” he said, closing the space between them. He stroked her cheek. “I enjoyed that little improve about being grounded.”

She smiled. “I thought it might keep them off our backs, for a while, anyway.” Belle sighed.   
“What time is it?”

He checked his watch. “About eight.”

“Ugh, I’m exhausted. Can we go to bed?”

“Perhaps you should sleep in your own bed,” he said, fingers sliding down to cup her ass.

“Oh shut up,” Belle laughed. She leaned forward and kissed him, grabbing the lapels of his shirt. She let go and headed for the staircase. Sleepy, her movements were languid and slow, hips swaying. “Come along,” she called.

Gold smiled to himself, and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing :) It means the world to me.


	9. Needless Chatter

“Oh my god, these are exquisite!” Belle looked up at him, mouth agape in shock and delight. “Papa, how much did you spend on all this?”

“If I showed you the receipt, it wouldn’t count as spoiling,” he said, watching her rifle through her new underwear.

“Is that a garter belt?”

“Several, actually. You’ll find a few matching sets and plenty of stockings.”

“Oh, Daddy. These are gorgeous! Which ones should I wear today?”

“On a Sunday? Hmm, nothing too scandalous, I think. How about these?” he said, pulling out a matching set, white lace in a floral pattern.

“Excellent. I think I had better get completely dressed given yesterday’s little adventure. I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast,” she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

When she came downstairs in a baggy sweatshirt and a very (very) short skirt, she found her Papa hard at work making waffles. The waffle iron was steaming and there was batter smeared on the cupboards. Gold cursed.

“Having trouble?”

“How can something so delicious be so… _difficult_?”

“Papa, you create omelets that would make gourmet chefs cry. How are you stumped by waffles?”

“The batter is clumpy and messy and sticks to the iron, and I added blueberries but now they’re all mushy…”

“Did you oil the iron?”

“…What?”

“One generally oils the waffle iron to prevent waffles from sticking.”

“Oh.”

“Right. I’ll take over,” she said, coaxing his hands away from the steaming machinery, “and you make us some coffee.”

Somehow she managed to fix his mess, and delivered a steaming plate of fluffy waffles to the kitchen table. They ate, Gold’s grumpy silence conflicting with his avid appreciation of the breakfast she had prepared. They cleaned up together.

Unsurprisingly, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Belle chirped, “we wouldn’t want them to think I’m a prisoner.”

“Fine, fine,” Gold said, though he limped along behind her.

Belle threw open the door. “Good morning Sheriff Graham, Dr. Hopper. What can we do for you?”

“Good morning Belle, Mr. Gold,” Graham gave them each a nod. “There was some concern over your behavior yesterday, Mr. Gold. Unfortunately, it was enough to warrant a home visit, even for you.”

“We’ve been expecting you. I behaved rashly and will make all necessary recompense to Granny and her over-priced lasagna. Is that all?”

“No, I’m afraid it isn’t. I need statements from both of you, and I can’t speak to both you at the same time, so I’ve brought Dr. Hopper along to keep the company of whoever is unoccupied.”

“This hardly seems necessary,” Gold snarled. “I take excellent care of my daughter.”

Archie chimed in. “We don’t doubt that, but then you shouldn’t have anything to hide, should you?” His disarming smile was a stark contrast to his words.

“It’s fine, Papa. Come in, both of you. I’ll make us some tea.” Belle led the two men into the kitchen. Gold didn’t appear for almost a minute, limping exaggeratedly when he came in. Once everyone had a mug in hand, Sheriff Graham asked to speak to her father first. Belle was left to lead Archie into the living room. Suddenly, thought of yesterday’s escapades forced heir way to the front of her consciousness. Oh no.

She swept over the room with her eyes, but it seemed that her Papa had ducked in here while she was guiding their guests, and had set the room to rights.

“So, Dr. Hopper, what would you like to talk about?”

“You strike me as a very honest person, Belle, so I thought we’d skip straight to the issue at hand. Given the incident yesterday, of course there is some concern that you’re being abused. Nothing about you indicates abuse, in my professional opinion, but I’d like to ask you anyway. Has your father ever hurt you, physically, sexually, or emotionally?”

Belle’s mind called up images involuntarily. His teeth in her neck, his hand at her throat, him spanking her ass until it was red and aching.

“No, never.”

“Has he been especially angry or upset lately?”

“No.” Even as she said it, she knew it’d been too fast a response. Too suspicious.

“…Are you sure?”

Belle sighed, swallowing her anger. He had no right to the details of their life, even the innocent ones. “We’ve been arguing about my going to college, that’s all. Normal kid-and-dad stuff. And he’s never hit me, and we always apologize after a fight.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Are you dating anyone?”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t mean to offend. I remember being your age; love and relationships are a healthy part of development.”

“It’s still not your business.”

“No, it’s not. Though I can admit, without breaking professional bounds, that your friend Ruby asked me to try and persuade you to go to prom.”

Belle sighed again. “Of course she did. Look Dr. Hopper, I appreciate your concern, but I’m not interested in the normalcy, or lack thereof, in my adolescent development,” she rolled up her sleeves. “I’m neither bruised nor battered, and my refusal to date high school boys or go to a stupid party where drunken teens grind upon one another should not stigmatize me, and it certainly doesn’t warrant your services. I don’t mean to be rude, but I find this visit invasive and unnecessary.”

“I understand. Well then, perhaps you could recommend a good book for me? I hear you’re quite a reader.”

* * *

 

“So, Mr. Gold, tell me your side of the story.” Graham pressed his pen to the small notebook in his palm.

Gold tried to shove away the urge to roll his eyes and was not entirely successful, a loud sigh escaping his mouth. “Belle left the house yesterday morning before I woke up. I knew she had breakfast plans and I surmised she’d be at Granny’s, due to her close friendship with young Miss Lucas, but I wasn’t sure. She didn’t leave a note. When she didn’t arrive home by ten o’clock, I began to worry. By noon I was petrified. You’re not a father, are you Graham?”

“No, I’m not.”

Gold leaned forward. “Then you can’t imagine the sheer terror that fills a soul when your child is missing. Storybrooke may not be the most outwardly sinister town, but we both know that things here are not as they seem. I decided to go looking for Belle, and my pleasure at finding her did nothing, I’m afraid, to pacify my anger and fear. I reacted badly, I admit. I damaged Granny’s property and I grabbed my daughter. I scared her quite badly, I’m afraid. I’ve apologized to her and we’ve discussed the seriousness of my mistake, and had a frank conversation about using our words,” he said, the hint of a smile curling the corner of his mouth.

“You say you didn’t know where she was. Does Belle have a cellphone?”

“Yes, and I called it. It was in her room.”

“I see.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Gold stared at the Sheriff, who didn’t say anything more. “I’ve written Granny a check large enough for any damages, and I’ll deliver a personal apology next time I collect the rent. Will there be anything else?”

“I still need to speak to Belle.”

“I’ll fetch her.”

“Why don’t you take the opportunity to Dr. Hopper? It might do you some good.”

Gold smiled sincerely at the Sheriff’s open vitriol. Perhaps he had a spine after all.

* * *

 

They swapped dance partners. Belle told the same story to the Sheriff that she had told to Ruby; her father’s actions were unnecessarily violent, but she was not blameless. She even told him about her fight with her father, about how she’d snuck away on purpose to avoid him. It was all a big mistake. And again, she pushed up her sleeves and showed off her bruiseless arms.

Eventually, the two men left. Belle and Gold worked in wordless unison, shutting all the blinds and locking all the doors of their spacious home. No more visitors, no more guests. It was their time now.

They met back in the kitchen. Gold pulled Belle into his arms and held her close.

“Are you alright, Papa?”

“I’m feeling… Well, I’m feeling the way I did during our role-play. That same darkness, that same anger is sizzling under my skin. I feel very… possessive,” he said, growling the last word like a promise.

Belle shuddered. “What do you want me to do?”

Gold grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back to look into her face. “You’d submit to me, just like that?”

“You know how much I liked our game yesterday. I wouldn’t want these feelings to go to waste,” she said, stroking his chest.

He slid one of his hands down to hers and clasped it, pulling her hand to his face. He kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist, lightly scraping his teeth against her pulse. Belle watched, breathless, as his dark eyes raked over her face. “Beg me, Belle. I need to hear you say it.”

She stepped close to him again, until she could feel every inch of him pressed against her, and tilted her head up. “Fuck me, Daddy. Please.”

He kissed her with such ferocity that she nearly fell backwards. His strong arms were around her in an instant, holding her close to him. Her hands, flying of their own accord, delved into his hair and held on for dear life as he lifted her into the air and deposited her with a thud on the kitchen table.

She gasped. He ran his hands up her sides beneath her sweater, his tongue doing wonderful things inside her mouth. He took his time working her sweatshirt up, parting the kiss just long enough to tug it over her head. He groaned.

“I thought we agreed on the matching white set?”

“I wore the underwear, but decided to skip the bra.”

“Minx,” he said, lowering his head to pull a nipple into his mouth. One hand clasped her side and the other moved up to the breast not currently being sucked upon, fingers pinching the pink bud of her nipple. Belle tossed her head back.

Gold straightened, breathing heavily, hair falling in his eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt and looked at her wolfishly. “My sweet Belle… I just can’t decide what to do with you. Should I sit down at this table and have you for dinner until your juices stain the wood? Or should I jump straight into fucking you, until the warmth of your cunt and your tender cries bring me over the edge, and I come inside you?”

Belle shivered, unbuttoning her skirt and sliding it up over her head. “Come inside me, Daddy, please.”

“Really, Belle? Are you sure you don’t want me to use my mouth on you?” he asked, stepping towards her and tracing the edge of her lower lip with his thumb. He was radiating strength, confidence. Belle trembled in anticipation.

“I want you. I don’t want to wait.”

He grinned. “Ah, the impatience of a little girl. _My_ little girl.” He stroked her cheek. “You were very good this morning, behaved very well, and so I’ll do as you wish. But mark my words, princess, I _will_ have you on this table,” he growled, flashing his canine teeth. Belle squirmed.

“Please Daddy, I need you.”

He nuzzled her neck, fingers sliding beneath the waist of her pretty new underwear.

“As you wish,” he whispered, pressing a light kiss to her skin before drawing back. He helped her wiggle out of her underwear, her hands gripping his shoulders for balance, before slipping off his own remaining clothes. Naked, he stepped between her open legs. His hands caressed her ass as he pressed his forehead against hers. They breathed in the moment.

Soon Belle became fidgety, placing little kisses along the line of his mouth, hands running up and down his spine. She scooted closer to the edge of the table, nudging the outside of his thighs with her feet.

He smiled, kissed her, then leaned back to line them up. “As you wish,” he breathed, thrusting into her with his full length. They both gasped, leaning into the embrace. Belle wrapped her arms up to hold his shoulders as he set up a pleasing rhythm. His fingers dug into her hips. With each thrust her hips rolled against him, making her ass tingle against the wood table as she relived the feeling of being spanked.

Belle kissed his neck as his cock drove into her, hips snapping. One of his hands slid around to press her clit, the other moving to the small of her back. She cried out, her head dropping against his chest. “Oh Papa… oh yes…”

“My precious girl…  You feel so wonderful wrapped around me, darling. You’re mine, you’re all mine…”

Belle keened, his words and fingers spurring her on, closer and closer to that sweet peak. She withdrew her arms from his back and clawed her way upwards, until she could hold him around the neck, her fingers buried in his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He shifted too, wrapping his arms around her back and held her as close as he could. Belle’s nipples dragged across the skin of his chest, sending shocks through her body. Fucking in such close quarters felt so good; Belle wondered if the two of them could physically merge and be this close forever.

He also seemed to enjoy the closeness, the intimacy of scarcely pulling out before barreling back in. He kissed the shell of her ear between ragged breaths. “You’re mine, all mine… They can’t take you from me. They can’t have you. _You’re mine,_ ” he growled.

His thrusts became more vicious, rougher, and Belle couldn’t keep herself from crying out. She sobbed, begging him for more. Soon his swift strokes, hitting the most delicious place inside her, combined with the sensation of her whole body pressed against him, became too much for her to bear. She bit his shoulder to stifle a scream, her back arching against him.

He followed her down the rabbit hole with a growl in his throat.

He slumped against her, panting. Belle raked her fingers through his hair for long minutes as their breathing returned to normal. When he started to pull away, Belle refused to let go. She kept her hands on his shoulders, wincing as he pulled his softening cock out of her wonderfully sore cunt.

“No, Papa, don’t… don’t leave me, please.”

“What’s wrong, Belle?” he asked, immediately stepping closer again.

“I don’t… nothing’s wrong, exactly, but I… I don’t want you to let me go.”

“I won’t,” he said, gently shutting her knees with one hand as he slid the other around her, “I promise. But, brave man I am, I’ll admit my knee is hurting me. Can we go lay down upstairs?”

“Okay,” Belle said, standing and wrapping her arms around her Papa’s middle. With one hand on her back, he grabbed his cane from where it was leaning on the counter and guided her, their hips bumping, down the hall and up the stairs. It was a struggle, but soon they reached her bedroom. With one hand firmly on her back, Gold pulled the covers back and guided Belle in. He crawled in beside her.

Belle wrapped herself around her Papa like a sloth, burying her face in his chest.

“Not that I’m complaining, love, but what’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know. I can’t explain it. I just feel so… sad. So alone. I want you, I know deep in my heart that we have to be together,” she said, starting to cry. He held her, rocking gently.

“It’s okay, my love. It’s okay, Belle. I’m here. I’m here, and I love you, and I’ll never let you go. Not unless you ask it of me. Do we have a deal?”

She chuckled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “Deal.”

With her Papa’s tender care, she fell asleep. As Belle dozed, she dreamed of a man in leather. A beautiful, terrible man. She loved him, and she hated him, and she loved him twofold, and someday she’d find him again. He gave a shrill laugh, and the dream faded into darkness.


	10. Shark Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by nothingeverlost’s Nabokov and FoxMurphy's Mer!Rumple art.

The next day, around third period, Belle found a semi-decent explanation for her odd behavior the previous afternoon. Mother Nature had come again. Luckily, she kept tampons in her locker.

She slumped through the rest of her day, ignored tutoring entirely and went straight home. Her heart fell when she thought of having to explain it to her Papa. She was just starting up the staircase when a tug in her gut made her pause. It wasn’t a cramp. She turned back down the steps and went through the archway on her right. The library.

As though moving in slow-motion, Belle walked over to one of the far shelves. She saw old storybooks and fairytales, but it wasn’t the books that had drawn her. Sitting in front of them was a teacup with a chip in the rim.

Her Papa hadn’t remembered it at first, and she wasn’t convinced he knew any more about it than she did. But something about that cup had fixed in her memory, and Belle was deeply upset that she couldn’t place it. It seemed so familiar.

She was surprised to feel tears rolling down her face. Belle wiped them away. She picked up the cup.

She gasped, clutching the delicate porcelain in her fingers, as a wave of pain shot through her head. It was blinding; she couldn’t see, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything but horrific pain. She put the cup back on the shelf as quickly as she could without breaking it. And just like that, the pain disappeared.

Why was that cup important? What did it mean? It was beautiful, certainly, but anytime that she tried to think about it in deeper terms, her mind felt as though a fog had descended.

She gave up… for now.

When Gold arrived home, he found his daughter in the master bath.

“I have bad news, Papa.”

“Oh?”

“I’m menstruating. We can’t have sex.”

“Oh. Eh,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“You aren’t upset?”

“Of course not,” he said. He grabbed the little stool and placed it by the tub. “Sweetheart, sex is about a lot more than just penetration. True, being inside you does enchant me,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “but I love _you,_ Belle. Intimacy is about being close to someone, sharing a life. I’m sorry if you’re suffering, but I’ll love you no matter what. You know that, right?”

“Of course, Papa,” she said. He reached into the water and drew out her hand. He pressed her knuckles to his mouth in a kiss.

She climbed out of the bath and he wrapped her in a fluffy towel, gently patting her skin dry. Holding hands, they walked to her bedroom and he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a loose tank top while Belle inserted a new tampon and a slipped on pair of old underwear. He dressed her like a child, guiding her limbs into the clothes he’d picked out. She was too tired to complain and too touched by his tenderness to really care.

“You tuck yourself in and I’ll be right back,” he said.

“What, no turn down service?” she joked, climbing in and sitting in the middle of the bed. He returned a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea and _The Wizard of Oz_ tucked under his arm. “Thank you,” she said, holding the cup in her hands. Gold quickly shucked off his jacket, vest, belt, tie, and shoes. He slid into her bed and leaned against the headboard. She crawled into his lap and arranged the covers around them. His arms slid around her and he opened the book, reading over her shoulder.

With warm tea in her belly and a warm Papa all around her, Belle soon fell asleep. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, no doubt due to the increase of activities around the house. She felt herself being moved, was vaguely aware that her mug was taken, the book was gone, and her Papa was nudging her to lie down. She followed his touches and allowed herself to be guided. Before she drifted back to sleep, she felt him lie down behind her. Good. That was very good.

She woke up a few hours later, when her need to pee became urgent. He was gone. Blinking sleepily at the clock, she realized it must have been about dinner time. After her business was done, she crept downstairs and, sure enough, found him busy in the kitchen.

“Good evening, Sleeping Beauty. Wait, no, it took a kiss to wake her,” he said, smiling up at her from chopping vegetables. She blushed, wondered if she’d ever stop blushing in his presence, and padded over to him.

“This Sleeping Beauty got tired of waiting and decided to seek her kiss elsewhere.” Even as she spoke she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him, relishing the warmth of his lips and the sweetness of the moment.

“Well if you insist upon being an independent princess, could you at least take over here and finish the salad?”

“Sure thing, Papa.”

As they ate, they chatted about their days. The inanities of hers, the tedium of his. No interesting deals had come his way and there weren’t nearly enough people to terrorize. When they finished eating, Belle started to do the dishes before Gold wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her to face him.

“No no, blossom. No way. Have you done your homework?”

“I don’t have much, just a reading response to _The Catcher in the Rye_.”

“Then by all means, go do it.”

“Papa, I’m not ill. I can do the dishes.”

“Homework is more important, and I can’t do that for you.”

“What’s my incentive?” she pouted.

“I’ll join you when I’ve finished the dishes, if you like.”

“I do like!” she said, kissing him before hurrying off.

In her bedroom, Belle curled up with her notebook and her copy of the text and set to work. It was over an hour before he joined her, the dip of the mattress alerting her to his presence.

“Hey. What took so long?”

“Work call,” he said, slipping right beneath the covers and laying his head on her lap. He looked tired, and the way he gripped her hips and nuzzled her thighs was needy.

“Is something wrong?”

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with, petal. Can you finish your homework with me here?”

“Of course,” she said. Writing with her right hand, she stroked through his hair with her left. It drew out the process, but he seemed to enjoy it.

By the time she’d finished, he’d nearly fallen asleep. She leaned across him to flip the light off and drop her homework unceremoniously on the ground. He grumbled as she slid into the bed beside him, pulling him to her chest.

“Oh Papa, let me take care of you, hmm?” She kissed his cheek and he let out a tired grunt. When she unbuttoned his pants and slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his briefs, he perked up.

“Belle, what are you-”

“Let me take care of you, Daddy. I can tell something is wrong. Can I? Please?”

He sighed. “Yes. Thank you, Belle.”

She kissed him as her hand stroked his cock. When she tightened her grip around him, he groaned and nuzzled her neck. She pressed kisses everywhere she could reach; his collarbone, his shoulder, his neck, his jaw. All while her hand stroked his length, relishing the warmth of his skin and the eager way his hips twitched.

Soon a bead of pre-cum formed and she spread it across his tip with her thumb. He groaned. As she ran her palm down his shaft and gently cupped his balls, she whispered in his ear, “You’re mine, Papa. I want you to listen to me as you cum. You’re mine. I won’t share you, and I won’t leave you, and I will always love you. You’re _mine_.” She pressed a needy kiss to his neck and increased the rhythm of her hand.

He rocked into her touches, becoming more and more vocal by the minute, his growls and groans vibrating his chest. “I’m close, Belle.”

“You’re mine, Papa. You’re all, all mine…” She whispered the words to him as their motions became more frantic, more final. Soon he was biting down on her shoulder as his hips jerked and his cum coated the skin of their bellies.

“Oh darling, I’ve ruined your clothes. And mine.”

“I don’t care, Papa. Let’s just go to sleep and deal with it in the morning.”

Clearly it was a good idea, because he was asleep before he could even respond to her question. This only confirmed her suspicions that the work call, if that’s what it was, had really upset him. He was drained. Belle wiped her hand on her sweatpants and wrapped her arms around him, rolling so that his head was pillowed on her chest. She stroked through his hair until she, too, fell asleep.

The next morning they showered together, exchanging languid kisses under the warm water. They dressed and ate, like normal. Belle also took a preventative pain killer, expecting cramps during the day. Once she’d turned 17, her cramps had become a serious problem. Some days, if she forgot to take a pill, she’d have to go home early. The pain was brutal.

Her Papa dropped her off at school, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead in the car. They shared a wicked smile.

Sure enough, by third period Belle was in hell. She was barely able to focus, but she did her best. The cramps came in waves, keeping her on her toes all day, keeping her uncomfortable and unhappy.

As soon as that final bell rang, she was GONE. She walked home, and the exercise took the edge off her cramps. After filling the hot water bottle from the kettle, Belle popped some painkillers and grabbed a book of fairytales, hastening up to her room. Like a contortionist she wrapped herself around the warm bundle and read.

Her Papa came home not long after. She was expecting him to come right up to her, the doting man that he was, but instead she heard him bustling around in the kitchen before he came up to see her. When he walked through the door, she had to bite back a tear. He had made her tea. She gave him a weak smile.

“Hey princess, how are you feeling?”

“Miserable.”

“Drink this. Want me to read to you?”

“No. I was hoping these would make me feel better,” she stroked the cover of the book and sighed, “but they don’t seem to be doing the trick. Would you… would you just hold me?”

“No ‘just’ about it. Sit up,” he said. He kicked off his shoes and joined her, fully dressed. Propping himself against the headboard, he pulled her, sideways, into his arms. She bent her knees, her forehead pressed against his jaw, his hands holding her steady around her middle. She leaned against his chest and sipped her tea. The water bottle sat perfectly between her abdomen and her thighs.

She closed her eyes and sipped until the cup was empty. Gold took the mug from her and gently set it on the nightstand, trying not to jostle her from her nest. She grumbled and burrowed deeper into his chest.

“If you’re in such pain, sweetheart, I can make it better.”

“Oh? Are you a sorcerer?”

He laughed. “Not unless magic fingers a sorcerer make. Orgasm can be a powerful tool in eliminating cramps… or so I’ve been told.”

“No, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I’m a bloody mess. Literally,” she said.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I was squeamish, petal. Let me take care of you. Hmm?” He turned his head to look at her, the tip of his nose brushing hers. He was smiling, a grin that reached all the way to his eyes, and she was won over.

“Okay. Only if you’re sure.”

“I’ll grab a towel, to protect your sheets. Why don’t you dispose of your tampon and lay back,” he said. They untangled themselves and set to work. When he returned, he placed the towel beneath her half-naked body and lay by her side. “When you’ve finished, I can draw you a bath if you so desire,” he said, rolling the last word over his tongue and savoring it.

“That would be wonderful.”

“Then it’s a deal. Now, try to relax.” He slid his hand across her stomach, caressing her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep, even breaths. She focused on the sensation of his fingers, tracing patterns onto her skin. He was nestled right against her side, propped up on his other arm, his lips just inches from her ear. He placed a tender kiss to her shoulder as his fingers moved lower.

She whined when he pressed his fingers against her entrance, probing her sensitive labia. He massaged her entrance, stretching her gently. He moved upwards and, with a single digit, circled her clit.  

Her hips bucked upwards into his touch. He laid a string of kisses across her shoulder as he touched her.

“Oh Papa… Please, Papa.”

“Please what, my blossom? What do you need?”

“I need you inside me. I need to feel you inside of me,” she begged, eyes squeezed shut as he traced her entrance.

“Will my fingers suffice, little wanton?”

“Yes, yes! Lord, please fuck me!”

He slid two fingers into her, curling them as he started a steady rhythm. She grabbed the bed sheets, writhing against his touch.

“My my little one, you are fidgety this evening,” he purred, sliding a third finger in her. She cried out.

“S-sensitive… so good… my Daddy…”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder, dragging his lips across her skin. He adjusted the shape of his hand so that his thumb rubbed against her clit as his fingers worked in her, sliding in and out easily.

Digging her heels into the bed, Belle keened. She tossed her head to the side and whined. She pouted her lips and inched her head closer to his. He smiled and kissed her, his lips capturing hers in a desperate kiss. Well, she was desperate, crying against his mouth as her orgasm washed over her. Her hips jerked against his hand. He coaxed her through, placing little kisses around her mouth and down her neck.

As she came down, panting, he pulled his fingers from her and wiped them on the towel.

“That’s my girl. How do you feel, darling?”

“In regards to the cramps? Too soon to tell. In terms of orgasm? Excellent,” she smiled and kissed him. “Not to be petulant, but can I have my bath now?”

“Of course, pet.” He kissed her before getting up, grabbing his cane and limping down the hall to start the water in the master bath. Belle slowly sat up.  She had worried that she’d become a gushing fountain after his ministrations, but of course she was wrong. She just felt… better. A little gross, maybe, when she saw the imprints of his fingers on the terrycloth… but better.

Once she had set herself to rights, she padded down to his bathroom where he was hovering over the tub. He had removed the formal elements of his ensemble and was sitting on the stool by the head of the tub, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled to his elbows.

He had scented the water again. She inhaled the jasmine air and sighed. “Have I told you recently how much I love you?”

“Every day, sweetheart, but I’ll admit I never tire of hearing it.”

She kissed him on the forehead and he beamed up at her. Stripping off her last articles of clothes, she slid into the hot water. It was heavenly. She stretched down and shut off the water before settling back against the edge of the tub. Her Papa was right behind her, she knew it rationally of course, but she could also feel him. Feel his warmth. Feel his smile.

Sure enough he began gathering up her now damp hair in his careful hands. “Will you allow me to wash your tresses, princess? I am your willing slave.”

“You’re not my slave, Papa. You should do anything that makes you happy. I wouldn’t complain, though, if you want to spoil me.”

“Good, because I do.” She heard him grabbing her bottle of shampoo (he’d apparently come prepared) and soon he was massaging the cream into her hair. His fingers worked against her scalp, sending the most wonderful tingles down her spine. Once he had completely worked the stuff through her thick locks, she heard the sound of plastic scuffling on the floor. He stood, her slippery hair resting on her shoulder.

She opened a single eye and watched as he filled a pitcher with warm water from the faucet. She stretched in the water. Legs together, she bent and unbent her knees, lifting and lowering her limbs.

“What _are_ you doing, precious?”

“I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to be a mermaid,” she said, raising her legs out of the water with a splash. She held them straight for a moment before slowly bending them, sensually sliding them back into the water.

“Being a princess not enough for you?”

She laughed. “I don’t mean to be greedy! Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like?”

“Me as a merman? No… I fancy myself a shark.” She felt him take up her hair again. “Lean forward, shark bait,” he whispered, his knuckles gently pressing the back of her neck. She felt it all the way down her spine and smiled.

“Well I think you’d make a fine merman, Papa. We could swim all day with our long golden tails, and use a clamshell as a bed like they do in cartoons,” she said, positively giggling. He poured the water over her head slowly, using his other hand to wash all the shampoo away. When he’d finished, he set the bucket down again and grabbed her conditioner.

“Lean back, blossom. So… golden tails, huh?”

“Of course. What other color could it be?”

“Salmon pink, like our house. Or bright blue, like your eyes,” he murmured as he worked the stuff through her hair.

“I suppose… but I like gold the best. It stands out.” She leaned back into his gentle touches and heard him chuckle. Once her hair was thoroughly coated, he twisted it and rested it on her shoulder.

He stood again and scooted the stool around to the long side of the tub. Opening a single eye again, she saw that he held a soft sponge and a bottle she didn’t recognize. “What’s that?”

“Body wash. I picked it out. I hope you don’t mind… I thought it smelled nice.”

“Let me smell,” she said, holding out a wet, dripping hand. He handed it to her. It was a warm, rich smell. Stronger than her usual scents, it reminded her of him somehow… There were tones of cinnamon and honey, and it was pleasing overall. “I like it.”

He visibly relaxed. Sitting down on his stool, he took back the bottle and poured a little on the sponge. Working it into a lather with his hands (his big, sexy, knuckly hands) he leaned over and started to wash her from the shoulders down. “I’m glad you like it.”

His fingers lingered over her breasts, circling her nipples until they pebbled beneath his touch.

“If you’re going to tease me, I’m going to exact punishment,” she groaned.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“How exactly are you going to do that, little one?” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple. Then another, and another, down her jaw until he finally pressed his lips to hers.

“I’ll find a way. Tell me Papa, why did you pick that scent?”

“Hmm?” he asked, nuzzling her damp neck as he worked the sponge down her stomach.

“Please tell me,” she whispered, eyes falling closed as her head fell back against the edge of the tub.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because whenever I bathe, whenever I smell it on my skin, I’ll think of you. And I want to know why you picked it. I like to feel the marks you leave on me, and you like to know what underwear I have on, and this is something we can share. It’ll be our secret.”

“…That’s a lovely reason. Alright,” he said, abandoning the sponge and sliding his hand down to gently wash her vulva, “I’ll tell you. When I was in that store, and I’ll have you know I’ve never felt more awkward in my life, I smelled all these scents and not one of them reminded me of you. They were all too… something. Too floral, or too sporty, or too sparkly. Did you know that some lotions actually have glitter in them? Gods… No. None of them captured your essence.

“But this one is perfect. Belle, you are the warmest person I’ve ever met. You’re compassionate, and smart, and strong, and I love you more than anything. I guess I just knew. This is the one I want to smell on you when we’re in bed together and I’m swearing my undying love to you.”

Belle smiled, warmth filling her soul. She couldn’t keep herself from chuckling. “When have you ever sworn your undying love to me?”

He smiled at her, one of his goofy smiles, and parted her labia with his fingers. “Every time I come inside you. You’ve said it yourself, Belle. I’m yours. You could order me to fetch you the moon and I swear I’d find some way to do it. I am entirely wrapped around your little finger. I am under your thumb. Any finger metaphor you choose,” he said, sliding a single finger into her, “I’m yours.”

Belle’s eyes shone with tears that she refused to share. She leaned forward and grabbed the sides of his face with her wet hands, kissing him passionately. He pulled his hand from her cunt and slid it up her side, kissing her back. Eventually they pulled apart, gasping for breath. “I love you Papa. Thank you for our secret.”

He didn’t say anything, he just kissed her again.

Belle grabbed the sponge and finished washing her body while Gold refilled the bucket and rinsed her hair, fingers squeezing out the conditioner and eliminating tangles. He dried her off and helped her into her pajamas. He curled up behind her and held her close, his nose pressed against her neck. Judging from the way he inhaled deeply before he fell asleep, Belle guessed that he was enjoying the soap.

She interlaced her fingers with his. This might be the best period she’d ever had.


	11. The Cabin: Part I

“Wanna come shopping with us this weekend?” Ariel asked over lunch.

It was Friday, and Belle was officially done with her period. This weekend was certainly going to be fun, but shopping was not in the plan. “I’m grounded, remember? My dad nearly ripped the door off of Granny’s. I’m not going to be able to do anything for a few weeks.”

“Gods, that’s harsh,” Ruby added, munching a carrot.

“Yeah, well… he’s my dad. And I don’t need to remind you how scary he can be.”

“Damn right.”

“Will you at least call us on Saturday? To check in?”

“Of course, Ariel,” Belle said, _assuming my mouth isn’t busy with other tasks._ She blushed, hoping the others didn’t notice. She finished lunch as quickly as possible.

After school she hurried home, delighted to see that her Papa’s car was already in the driveway. She rushed inside and looked for him. The door to his study was closed, and she could hear him snarling at someone on the phone. Belle sighed. Heading to the kitchen she decided to prepare a pot of tea and bring it to him as an offering; perhaps she could quell his anger. She used his favorite leaves and their best china tea service. As the tea steeped, a thought occurred to her. A brilliant one.

Racing up to her room, she stripped and sorted through her new clothing. Beginning with the underwear, she pulled on a matching black lace underwear set, a garter belt, and thigh-high black stockings. Tearing through the closet, she found a beautiful, short black skirt made of a layered light, gauzy material. None of the tops seemed to fit the look she was going for, as lovely as they were, so Belle decided to look elsewhere. She went into her Papa’s room and pulled out a cobalt blue dress shirt. She didn’t bother to button it.

Returning downstairs, she grabbed the tea set and walked down the hall to his study. Setting the tray on a table in the hall, she knocked gently. She heard him telling the other person to shut up before he growled, “Come in!”

She opened the door just a crack and picked up her surprise. Bumping the door open with her hip, she entered.

His jaw dropped. For a moment, that is, until the voice on the other side got louder and he started shouting at them again. Belle set the service on his desk and poured him a cup, preparing it with two sugar cubes just the way he liked. She made herself a cup, too, and settled into one of the leather armchairs across from him.

He stared at her, even as he did his business and sipped his tea. Soon he cut the conversation off with a few graphic threats, and slammed the phone down into the holder.

“Hello,” he said, voice husky.

“Hello,” she chirped, grinning at him from behind her cup.

“That’s not what you were wearing this morning.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“And you changed because…?”

“I have high hopes for starting this weekend off right.”

“I have similar hopes. In fact,” he said, standing and moving around the desk to stand in front of her, “I may have made sinister plans to kidnap you.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve put Dove in charge of the shop for the next two days, and I had him fill the cabin in the forest with supplies. I thought we could spend some time out there. If you like, we’ll leave after dinner.”

Belle’s face lit up. “Yes! Yes I would love that!” Hastily setting her cup down, she leapt to her feet and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. “Two whole days in seclusion, no visitors and no interruptions? It’s almost too good to be true.”

Gold knocked on the wooden desk. “Let’s hope it turns out to be just good enough.” His hands slid beneath her (his) shirt and held her sides. “I quite like ensemble, blossom. Perhaps we should pack it to bring with us.”

“I’ll pack while you cook dinner. Though to be honest, I plan on the two of us being naked quite a lot.”

“Great minds think alike,” he said, kissing her again. His hands slid down over her skirt, fingers squeezing her buttocks before moving lower to stroke across the suspender straps and the top of her stockings. “I might have to punish you for tempting me this way,” he purred.

“Oooh, as delightful as that sounds, I didn’t come in here without a devious plan of my own.” Belle slid down to her knees before him, stroking him through his trousers. “I want to thank you for taking such good care of me all week.”

“Sweetheart, you know you don’t have to-”

“I know. I want to,” she looked up at him, smiling sweetly. “Now, may I please suck your cock sir?”

He groaned. He slid a hand into her hair and she leaned into his touch. Voice quavering, he whispered, “Yes, you may.”

Belle eagerly undid his belt and pants, sliding them and his briefs down to his ankles. He leaned back against his desk, one hand still in her hair. Thanks to her little outfit, he was already hard. She licked him from balls to tip.

When she wrapped her lips around his head he groaned, hips twitching forward. Drawing the first two inches into her mouth, she hummed with pleasure. She began a rhythm of movement that allowed her to suck the end of his cock without cutting off her ability to breathe. She could feel all the details of him with her tongue as she moved her head back and forth, back and forth.

Sucking half of him into her mouth, she groaned at the sensation of being so full. She cupped his balls with one hand. Relishing his moans, she was encouraged to take in as much of his length as she could bear. Her eyes fluttered closed as his tip bounced against the back of her throat.

Tightening his grip on her hair, he pulled her away. There was a satisfying pop as her lips left his penis.

“Get up.”

“But, Papa-”

“Don’t ‘Papa’ me. Get up,” he growled.

Belle stood, confused. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

“You’re having far too much fun, little minx. As much as I’d love to choke you with my cock and force you to swallow my seed, I’d rather cum inside you. Bend over the desk.”

Belle shuddered in his grasp, moving eagerly into position. He flipped her skirt up and tugged down her underwear; it caught on the garters around her thighs. Grabbing her hips roughly, he tugged her backwards. She gasped, his hard cock pressing against her pussy lips.

“Feel that, little girl? That’s your handiwork.” He plucked the straps connecting her stockings to her garter belt. “Your seduction is admirable, but I still think you need to be punished.” He guided her forward, until she was once again resting over the desk. His hands rubbed the soft pink flesh of her ass.

The first smack brought a cry from Belle’s throat.

“I want you to count. I think ten slaps is an appropriate penance.”

“One,” Belle whispered.

His next strike hit her other cheek and Belle rocked back against him.

“Two.”

By four, she could feel the wetness between her legs. By eight her ass was stinging and her cries were constant. When he finished, she was gasping for him.

 “Please, sir! Please fuck me,” she moaned.

“Good girl, you remembered how much I like to hear you beg.”

“Please, I need you,” she sobbed, rocking back against him. He growled, hips jerking forward, pinning her to the desk. She cried out, tilting her hips, seeking him desperately.

She felt his fingers at her entrance as he lined them up and then – bliss. He was pounding into her, his cock filling her and making her cry out. Belle grabbed the edge of the desk in front of her and held on as he fucked her, his fingers digging into her waist.

The force of him sliding into her, again and again, was driving her mad. As if reading her thoughts he slowed for a moment and grabbed one of her legs, lifting it to rest on the desk. Now he could reach her clit with one hand as he slammed into her.

He rubbed furiously at her little bud. The time for teasing had long passed. Belle screamed. She clutched at the wood as he rammed into her, her muscles clenching around his cock. She literally saw stars as she came, this orgasm one of the most powerful she’d ever felt. It was like a force inside her had stretched too far and was breaking, like she was breaking open before him.

Gold’s motions became frantic, his swearing louder, and she felt him come inside her as the last waves of her own pleasure ebbed away. She felt him pull out. For a few long moments she just lay there, regaining control over her breath. She gingerly lowered her leg and prepared to stand.

“No rush, love, the view is great from here.”

“Cheeky man,” she smiled, turning around slowly. He was sitting in the same chair she had only recently vacated, pants still around his ankles. She pulled up her underwear and, taking two wobbly steps, curled up in his lap. Her Papa wrapped his arms around her.

“Was that okay?”

“Completely,” Belle murmured, pressing her face somewhat awkwardly into his neck. “Though I was trying to pleasure you, remember?”

“Do I not look pleased?”

“Well yes, but… I wanted to give you a gift. A selfless one.”

“I respect your desire, my darling, but I get more joy in hearing you scream for me than I ever could by oral alone.”

“You may be unique in that respect,” she said, smirking. They shared a tender kiss.

He toyed with the hem of her stockings. “You can’t imagine what these things do to me,” he whispered.

“No, I can’t, but you can’t imagine how I feel when you dominate me like you did just now. Gods, I love it when you take control. You’re all confidence and sex and it’s… oh stars. It’s indescribable.”

“I’m glad to hear it, but don’t underestimate your own sex appeal, darling. Sometimes I get a hard-on just looking at you.”

Belle blushed and smacked him playfully. “Dirty old man,” she said, sighing. “I suppose we better get to our chores.”

“Let me hold you a little longer. Please?”

“Of course, Papa,” she said, wriggling around to get more comfortable. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent, arms around his shoulders. His hands adjusted their hold around her; he held her tightly against his chest.

After ten, maybe fifteen minutes, he sighed. “Alright, precious, I’ll let you go. Do you have much homework?”

“A little.”

“Why don’t you try and get it done before you pack. I’d hate to have to share you with calculus in front of the fire in our little log cabin.”

“Yes, Papa.” She kissed him, letting her lips linger before she stood, carefully avoiding his leg.

She began to leave, but he called her back. “Oh, Belle?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for the tea.” He gave her one of his genuine smiles, and it warmed her heart.

She carried that feeling up to her room where she curled up with chemistry and calculous. Determined to finish and move on, she found herself slacking on the problems. Growing bored, Belle sighed. In a decision that was quite unlike herself, she didn’t bother to finish them. And she didn’t fucking care.

Jumping off her bed, Belle eagerly hurried into the hall and pulled out the old turquoise suitcase from the closet and began to pack. She gave herself a sweater, three pairs of underwear (it’s always better to have too much underwear than not enough), zero bras, a pair of jeans, and a pair of fleece-lined leggings. Moving on to her Papa’s closet, she packed him a couple of t-shirts, a thick sweater, a pair of pajama pants, three pairs of briefs, and a pair of jeans. No fancy dress shirts or slacks, no way; not as long as she was in charge.

Locking the little metal clasps, Belle hurried down the stairs. She set the package by the door and took a minute to right herself, using the mirror in the hall closet as a guide. She buttoned the dress shirt and tucked it in to the waistband of her skirt. The gauzy thing was just long enough to cover the straps and keep the illusion of her stockings intact. She looked lovely, if she did say so herself; what a difference a few buttons and a little mystery could make.

Her Papa agreed, judging by his smirk when she entered the kitchen, gliding over to him on the wood floors and running her hand across his shoulder blades. “You look nice. Quite an ensemble.”

“You’re just saying that because you’ve already debauched me in it.”

“Oh ho ho, if anyone was doing the debauching, it was you,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“Agree to disagree. Can I help prepare?”

“No, I think I’m just about finished. You could pour us glasses of water and set the table.”

“Sure thing.”

He served them a rich alfredo pasta with mushrooms and chicken, and it took all of Belle’s restraint to keep from shoveling it into her mouth with her bare hands. He ate with somewhat less gusto, though no less cheerfully, and they did the dishes side by side. She felt a tingle up her spine every time their hips bumped or their elbows knocked.

True to his promise, they left as soon as the dishes were done. Belle eagerly carried the suitcase to the car while her Papa locked up. It was a short drive through the woods. Soon the tires were crunching along the gravel path that led to their secluded cabin. Belle leapt from the car.

“Go on in, blossom, I’ll get our things.”

“But Papa,” she said, walking around to the driver’s side of the car, “you have your cane. Please let me-”

He took her wrist firmly in his hand. Ever-aware of the threat of prying eyes, he lowered his voice, whispering, “Do as I ask, pet.”

She shivered. “Yes, Papa.” Belle took his keys and walked around the cabin to the door. She breathed in the smell of the wood planks, the dirt, the trees. She was so grateful for this opportunity.

Opening the door, Belle gasped. Dove had apparently done more than stock the cabin with supplies, he had decorated! No doubt under her Papa’s orders, the room had been filled with rose petals and electric camping lanterns (no doubt in lieu of candles), the fireplace had a small fire, the bed (tucked into a corner of the room) was covered in extra blankets, she could see cupcake boxes through the door to the kitchen, and the bookshelves looked fuller than the last time she’d been here. Belle squealed, hurrying over to the fire. She kneeled to stoke the flames and tried to contain her excitement.

Her Papa set the suitcase and a small duffel bag at the foot of the wire-frame bed and shut the heavy door. He derived special glee from locking the bolt.

Belle turned, still kneeling, to look up at her Papa. He stepped close to her, caressing the side of her face.

“My beautiful girl… I’ve prepared a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Come here,” he offered her a hand and helped her to her feet. He guided her to sit on the bed and picked up the duffel bag.

“What’s that?”

“I thought it prudent to pack a few extra supplies.” She watched his hands reverently as he pulled sleek red leather cuffs from the bag. He handed them to her and she ran her fingers around them, feeling the soft fleece lining in contrast to the firm leather. The metal rings hooked to the outside were cold against her skin. He also withdrew a length of chain with a single hook at the end, and an elegant silk scarf.

He put the bag, still weighted with something, back on the ground and folded his hands over his cane. She just looked at him, waiting.

“Well… what do you think?”

“I think you’re too nervous. Relax, Papa,” she said, standing and setting the cuffs with the other items on the bed. She stroked her hands across his chest. “My safe word is Byron. I trust you to remember and respect my limits. Are there any rules you want to add?”

“No, I think we’ve covered everything. But you know we don’t have to do this, we can just cuddle or read or-”

Belle shushed him, gently prying his cane from his hands and setting it aside. She took his arms and guided them around her body, pressing her face to his chest. She hugged him tight. “I want to do this, Papa. As soon as I saw those cuffs, I felt a jolt of excitement. I love my surprise, and I love you.” She rocked onto her tip-toes and kissed him. She felt him relax as her lips moved against his. He held her a little tighter, kissed her a little harder. Finally, he pulled away.

“Ready?”

She nodded.

“I would like you to strip down to your panties and stockings, removing the garters, and lie down on the bed.”

“Yes sir.” Belle tried to smother her smile as she undressed. She turned away from him but could feel his eyes as he watched her. She took her time, put on a little show as she unbuttoned his dress shirt, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. She rolled her hips as she slid her skirt down and stepped out of it, mindful of the way her dark stockings contrasted with her pale skin. Belle unhooked her bra, held it away from her body between two fingers, and dropped it. Last came the garter belt. She unclasped it, and slowly unclipped each of the four buckles holding her stockings up.

Having stripped to his satisfaction, she lay down on the bed beside the pile of toys. Belle wriggled until she was comfortable, then cleared her throat. She looked up at him.

Gold’s eyes were darker than she’d ever seen before. He was silent as he removed some of his own clothes under her lustful gaze. She took great pleasure in watching him undo his tie, remove his jacket, unbutton his waistcoat. He kicked off his shoes and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m going to put on your cuffs now. They should feel firm, but not tight. I’ll position your arms against the headboard so that the rings on the cuffs stick between the bars of the bed. I’ll run the chain between the rings, loop it on itself, and hook it. If at any time you feel any pain, or can’t feel the pressure of your finger against the back of your thumb, tell me. Do you remember how to check for feeling?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good girl.” He lovingly wrapped her wrists in the leather cuffs and secured them. Once done, he slid a finger between the soft skin of her inner wrist and the cuffs, to make sure they weren’t too tight. She appreciated his gentle touch as he guided her arms up over her head, his fingers skimming up and down her arms. She shivered again.

He bound her as he said, coiling up the extra chain and hooking it over the corner post of the bed. He was always so thoughtful; fleece-lined cuffs to protect her skin, hanging the chain so it wouldn’t pull on her arms. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, twining his fingers with hers and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“You’ll tell me if you’re ever uncomfortable?”

“Yes sir, of course I will.”

“That’s my good girl.” He picked up the scarf and ran it through his fingers. “I’m going to tie this around your eyes. I read that it’ll heighten the sensations of my hands and lips on your body, draw out the exquisite torture of me bringing you to orgasm repeatedly before I fuck you.”

Belle moaned, squeezing her thighs together. He carefully folded and tied the fabric around her head. It was tight enough to stay, but loose enough to be comfortable. Belle licked her lips.

She listened eagerly and was met with only silence. Her Daddy had to be right beside her, still standing beside the bed… didn’t he? Like a child she wanted to call out, but knew that it would ruin the game. She waited.

She gasped when he touched the top of her foot. With the gentlest of pressures, he moved his fingers up her stocking-clad leg. When he reached her thigh and touched her skin, he splayed his fingers out and grabbed her flesh with his whole hand. Belle moaned, his thumb dangerously close to the place she desired him most. And just like that, he was gone again.

She arched into his touch when his fingers stroked the underside of her breast, moving to caress the cleft between them. She whimpered as he brushed lightly, too lightly, over her nipple. His callouses felt marvelous as he ran his palm across her stomach. She trembled under his ministrations. He repeated his touches to her other breast, and Belle whined when he lifted his hand and she was again met with nothing but warm air.

He leaned over and kissed her collarbone. Belle cried out, suddenly so surrounded by _him_. She could feel his hair tickling her skin; his lips, warm and wet, biting and sucking at her skin; his fingers suddenly plunged between her legs, underneath her panties, to spread the wetness pooling at her entrance.

He was relentless, marking her skin hungrily while his fingers fucked her, pumping and curling inside of her, making her mewl and cry. With the same sudden movement as before, he withdrew his fingers and pulled away, leaving her to shudder against the bed.

“Oh fuck… fuck me, Daddy, please,” she begged, breathing heavily.

“Already begging? My, what a little slut you are,” he said. She could smell his fingers before she felt them, rubbing her bottom lip. He pushed them into her mouth and she sucked them clean, running her tongue between them, into every line and crevice. He pulled them away with a pleasing _pop!_ “What a good girl,” he crooned, fingers hooking her underwear and tugging them down, off her legs. “Spread your legs for me, little wanton.”

She did as he asked; his hands helping her spread her legs wide apart. He stroked her calves through the stockings, moving to kneel on the bed. Hands on either side of her waist, he leaned forward and nipped her bottom lip. She groaned and arched up against him.

“Ah ah ah, not just yet, darling. I’m going to play with my meal before I eat,” he growled. He moved back between her legs and bent down. He couldn’t have been comfortable.

Her worry was wiped away, however, when he kissed her hip bone, a single digit pressing against her clit. Play he’d promised, and play he did. He rolled her clit this way and that, seeking out her most sensitive places and exploiting them for long moments before moving on. He kissed his way from hip to hip and back again.

When he replaced his finger with his tongue, her eyes rolled back in her head, not that he could see. She bit back a cry. He slid two fingers into her and she bucked against him. He set up a rapid rhythm as his mouth worked against her clit, sucking and licking at her sensitive bud until she was near orgasm.

The chain jingled as Belle pulled gently against the restraints. Hands clenching and unclenching, hips and thighs quaking, Belle keened. Gold nipped at her clit and she came, orgasm rocking her body. His hands stroked her sides as she came down, tongue lapping at her juices.

She sank against the bed. He moved to lie atop her, still unfairly dressed, and kissed her. His tongue slid against hers and she could taste herself. He pulled away and kissed her neck, his teeth scraping across her skin.

“Daddy please, I want to feel you. Let me make you feel good, Daddy,” she whispered, pressing her chest against his.

“So desperate for your daddy, little girl?”

“Yes,” she moaned. He kissed down her chest and took her nipple into his mouth. “Please! At least take off your clothes, let me feel your skin when you touch me…”

He laughed. “Cheeky girl… Alright,” he said. She felt him get up and she heard the susurrus of clothes as he undressed. She bit her lip, impatient.

When he climbed back onto the bed, he lay atop her. She could feel every inch of him, and a smile broke over her face. His cock, warm and heavy, pressed against her thigh. He put his weight on one side, his free hand stroking her hip, and kissed the skin just beneath her ear.

Belle arched her back and pushed against him, trying to feel more. She whimpered and nuzzled the side of his face, pressing needy kisses to his jaw.

“Careful or you’ll knock that scarf loose,” he growled, pulling away from her to adjust the blindfold.

“Please Daddy, please…”

“Keep begging,” he said as he slid down her body slowly, kissing and nipping every inch of skin his mouth could reach.

“Please Daddy. I want to feel your cock in me. I need to feel you stretching me and filling me, riding me… I want you to cum inside me. I need you, please I need you so badly,” she cried.

He licked her sensitive clit and her hips bucked, the restraints around her wrists clinking musically. “You’re desperate, aren’t you? Desperate for daddy’s cock?”

“Yes,” she breathed, “please put your cock in me. Fill my pussy,” she begged.

“Daddy’s little slut,” he licked up her vulva, flicking her clit. “Daddy’s little cockslut. Alright. Alright darling,” he crooned, nipping her clit and eliciting a shriek. She felt him shift.

Belle’s hips jumped when she felt the head of his cock at her entrance, trying to force him inside faster, deeper. He pushed in slowly; it was wonderful agony, the feeling of him filling her inch by inch until finally his hips rocked forward and he was _in_ her. He groaned. She rolled her hips, hoping to entice him into movement.

He lowered himself down to his elbows, his abdomen pressing against hers. Belle mewled with pleasure, hands fighting against the restraints. She longed to touch him, to bury her hands in his hair as he fucked her. She wanted to slide her hands across the smooth plane of his back and hold on to his shoulder blades. Her nails would dig into his back… She might even roll him over and ride him until her name fell from his lips and his cum shot up into her.

Belle moaned at her own fantasy. She shifted until she could wrap her legs around his hips, locking her stocking-clad ankles behind his ass. She kept him close, wanted to feel his body rub against hers as he fucked her.

He started to move. With each close, deep thrust, his ass bobbed up and down and her legs moved with him. She cried out as he began to move faster and faster, rougher and rougher. His hips snapped, his nipples hard and scraping the skin of her chest. He returned to the mark he’d left earlier and started to make it a sister, growling whenever his thrust went especially deep.

Soon Belle’s hands were grasping at the air, the tumultuous roll of desire in her belly becoming too big to handle. He was also close. He focused his attention solely on his cock and its journey in and out of her. Belle was crying out constantly, one long syllable that went on and on forever.

“Come for me, baby girl. Come for your daddy,” he growled.

She couldn’t have refused if she wanted to. Her legs tightened around his hips and her inner muscles squeezed his cock, fire racing across her skin as she came. He pounded into her a few more times before his hips stuttered and paused inside her, hot cum filling her up. Belle gasped with delight, head thrown back against the pillows.

“Yes! Yes!” A third, smaller wave of pleasure shot through her and made her arch against him.

They collapsed, panting. Gold pried himself off her and stood, moving on unsteady legs to untie her. He unclipped the chain and slipped it through the cuffs. Belle was grateful to drop her arms and remove the blindfold. She rolled over and her Papa dropped to the bed beside her. He pulled her greedily into his arms.

Belle chuckled. Her cuffs were still on, her stockings had rolled down to her knees, and her thighs were smeared with their combined fluids. He buried his face in her neck and grunted.

“Thank you, my precious girl. Are you alright?”

“Oh goodness, yes! I feel amazing. It’s hard for me not to touch you, but you were right about the sensitivity. Are you okay?”

“I’ve never been this happy in my life. I don’t know if I can explain how it feels, to have you trembling and helpless beneath me. I enjoy it more than I can say.”

“Well that makes two of us,” she smiled. He looked up at her sleepily and she kissed him, humming against his lips. Her grin threatened to break her face and she pulled away, nuzzling his neck. They shifted and wriggled until they were comfortable. It wasn’t long until they fell asleep.


	12. The Cabin: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration by storieaddict's Cyrano and Choker of Lace by grumplevonstiltskin.

Belle woke up still smiling. She and her Papa had only more deeply entwined themselves during the night. Their legs were tangled, her face was pressed against his chest, his arms around her shoulders and hers around his back. One of her hands was on a butt cheek. She giggled.

“What’s that now?” he slurred, spitting her hair out of his mouth.

“We make quite the elegant pair.”

“That we do,” he said. He stretched and Belle whined, holding onto him tighter. “Pardon me, but that’s my ass you’re squeezing.”

“I know. It’s my favorite ass,” she purred, nuzzling his chest.

“That may be, love, but I need to pee.”

“Oh… okay.” Belle reluctantly released her Papa. He stood, grabbed his cane, and limped over to the bathroom door. Belle stretched out across the bed and sighed. She really did feel wonderful, her needs well satisfied by their lovemaking. Well, perhaps satisfied was the wrong word… she couldn’t wait to get him back from the bathroom to fuck him again.

The greater her disappointment when, upon exiting the bathroom, he grabbed the suitcase instead of crawling back into bed.

“What are you doing?” she pouted.

“I’m putting on underwear, if you packed any for me, and maybe a top. It’s quite chilly in here without a fire. I’m making you breakfast.”

“No, I don’t need breakfast! I need to be kissed and touched and then fucked again promptly.”

Gold laughed as he slipped on a pair of briefs. “Sorry princess, but my stomach has needs too.” Sweater in hand, he leaned over to kiss her. “What would you like in your omelet?”

“Just cheese, please.”

“You got it.”

Gold pulled the sweater on while limping to the kitchen. Tearing off her stockings, Belle took advantage of the open suitcase and pulled on her leggings and sweater before dragging herself from bed. She also removed the leather cuffs from her wrists, flexing the joint several times, pleased to find no soreness. She knelt before the dying embers of the fire and fed it logs and kindling until it blazed back to life. When she finished, she joined him in the small kitchen.

Gold was just pouring the egg mixtures into a pan on the stove. Belle padded over to him. She snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her face against the thick argyle covering his back. She stayed that way while he cooked, like a koala.

Once he’d plated their food he turned, shuffling the two steps over to the small table with Belle still attached. “Come on, sweetheart. Eat with me, hmm?” He set the plate down and reached for her, tugging her around to face him. His kissed her on the forehead and pulled her chair out like a gentleman.

He poured them cups of orange juice and grabbed forks from the drawer before joining her. He took a few bites, but Belle just pouted at the plate. He nudged her thigh.

“Come on, Belle. Please eat something. You’ll need the energy,” he said salaciously.

Belle smirked. She stabbed at the omelet. He really was a good cook, even when it was something as simple as a cheese and eggs. She ate the damn thing, sharing it with him as his foot stroked hers beneath the table. When she’d finished, Gold stood suddenly.

“Alright my sullen little flower, up you get,” he said, hauling her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her waist he marched her back into the main room of the cabin. “If you want to be fucked, princess, I will do my damnedest.”

Belle smiled. “Thank you, Papa, but I’m suddenly realizing how badly I need to pee.”

“You should have thought of that before you played Miss Pouty Pants and refused to eat. Now you’re in for it!”

He was steering her towards the bed, but she wiggled out of his grasp and made a dash for the bathroom.

“Oy! Come back here!”

“I’ll be right back!” she cried, giggling as she shut the bathroom door.

Belle peed as quickly as she could, grateful for an old cabin refitted with modern fixtures and plumbing. When she opened the door, he was gone. The whole cabin was empty, almost cold even with a blazing fire.

She walked outside and found him in one of the old wicker chairs on the porch overlooking the lake. He sipped his juice and looked at her, trying to smother a smirk. She shifted from foot to foot.

“Um, Papa? I thought we had plans… inside.”

“I did too. But first my girl refused to eat, and then she ran away, so I’m not feeling very generous at the moment.”

Belle perched on the arm of the chair. “I’m very sorry, Papa. I guess I was sulking. I just wanted to spend more time with you this morning….Um, we’re alone, aren’t we? I mean, no one comes up here?”

“We’re most likely alone, yes. Have something naughty in mind, precious?”

“Perhaps,” she whispered, taking his glass from him and setting it on the porch. The chairs had a wide, round bottom, allowing Belle to slide down easily next to her Papa. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hitched one leg over his lap, pleased when he placed a hand on her thigh and tightened his fingers possessively.

She captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Again and again they kissed, lips plucking and moving against one another. When her Papa’s hand slid up to cup her rear, she moaned. He took the opportunity to lick her lower lip, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He sought out all her sensitive places, until she was trembling and desperate for air. She pulled away, panting.

“Let’s go inside, little one,” he said, his own breath coming hard.

“No, let’s stay right here,” she whispered, nipping his bottom lip. With less grace than she would’ve liked, Belle climbed off his lap and stood before him. She pushed down her leggings, kicked them off, and took a moment to enjoy the way he looked at her. His jaw slack, his eyes hungry, he looked at her as though she were a word of fine art. Like a chocolate mousse at the end of a long day, something to be eaten bite by bite and fully appreciated as you devour it.

He shifted lower in the seat as she straddled his lap. His hands came up to caress her pale skin, starkly white in the morning air. He leaned up and she leaned down, meeting in the middle for a kiss. When she pulled him from his briefs, he gave a little growl.

She stroked his shaft a few times before breaking their kiss. She shuffled forward until she could line them up. Slowly she sank down onto him, his head nuzzling her breasts through the fabric of her sweater. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. His hands moved from her ass up her back. He held her close, breath warm on her neck. He planted warm, needy kisses there, nipping at her skin. She set up a slow rhythm.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she let herself soak in the sensations, moment by moment. The feeling of his cock working its way in and out of her, his wet lips on her collarbone, his hands keeping her tethered to him. He guided her to move faster, teeth scraping as his kisses turned into bites, turned into incoherent mumblings against her skin.

Belle leaned forward and arched her back, changing the angle of thrusts just slightly. She began to rock harder against him, their movements becoming more frantic. More friction. She pressed their foreheads together, both damp with a light coat of sweat, and continued to ride him. This was the final stretch; she could feel a tightness building between her hips just begging for release.

“Oh Gods,” he gasped, fingers digging into her back. He pressed his lips against hers in a messy, desperate kiss. Again, again, until he couldn’t hold on any longer. He growled her name as he came, hips bucking into her with force.

She continued to rock, so close, so close! As his head cleared and he regained the ability to think, he reached between them. His fingers found her clit and he rubbed it, eliciting a cry from Belle. Head thrown back, she felt her orgasm start in her loins and wash over her. Her body trembled as she came, legs quaking. A warmth like embers spread through her until she couldn’t possibly stay upright anymore, and she collapsed against him.

His hands stroked her back for a few long moments before, with one hand in her hair, he gently guided her to look at him. “Let’s not tempt fate, my love. Would you like me to carry you inside?”

Belle smiled, lifting herself gingerly off his cock and stepping to the cold wooden porch. “No, I think I can manage.” She picked up her leggings. She helped him to his feet and they walked inside holding hands.

Once he’d shut and locked the door, he stripped out of his clothes. He pulled her sweater off too, and tossed it to the ground. He kissed her tenderly. “I believe I owe you some cuddles. Shall we?” he asked, gesturing to the bed. Belle grinned.

“I would love that.” She pulled back the thick blankets and climbed in, scooting towards the wall. Her Papa climbed in. Side by side, she curled her hands into balls against his chest and leaned into his tight embrace.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stay in bed with you this morning.”

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was overreacting. You’re allowed to pee,” she chuckled.

“Yes, but I didn’t have to make breakfast right away. I could have come back to you.”

“And we both would have starved. They’d find our emaciated bodies mid-coitus,” she laughed. He smiled and kissed her. Belle reached up and stroked his jaw, becoming a little stubbly. “I love you Papa. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“And I love you too,” he whispered. He kissed her nose, her chin, her cheek, both of her eyes, and finally her lips. Nestling closer, they held each other in quiet contentment.

After about an hour, Belle began to fidget. She flexed her feet, rocked her hips back and forth, stroked his chest.

“I’m a little restless, Papa.”

“I noticed,” he murmured sleepily, rolling onto his back. “I take it you’ve been thoroughly cuddled?”

“For now,” she smiled. Belle leaned over him and kissed that stubbly chin. “What would you like to do with our morning?”

“We’ve already done what I wanted to do,” he grinned. “Besides, we’re in the middle of nowhere. There aren’t many options.”

“There are books! Or we could go for a walk. Or a swim.”

He stroked her arm with his calloused hand. “Or we could stay in bed all day, with occasional breaks for food.”

Belle laughed. “Come on, let’s go for a walk! Just a short one. It’ll do us good.”

She climbed over him out of the bed, and knelt before the open suitcase. She pulled out underwear for herself and jeans for him, throwing the denim into his lap. He groaned.

“Is this really necessary? I could eat you out instead, that’s much more fun.”

“Yes, but oral sex doesn’t give you fresh air.”

“No, it smells much better.”

Belle blushed. “Get dressed, Romeo.”

“Romeo? I think not!” he said, standing and limping to where he’d dropped his underwear and sweater. “I am not a lusty teenager who makes poor decisions. I’m a lusty middle-aged man who makes poor decisions.”

She laughed, pulling up a pair of blue satin underwear. “Well who would you compare yourself to, then?”

“Shakespearean characters?”

“Hmm, we’ll say any classic literary figure.”

He hummed, pulling up the jeans over his somewhat soiled briefs. “Well I could say Cyrano de Bergerac, a man of cutting words and little love. Or perhaps Prospero, the wicked old wizard who lived alone on an island with his only daughter,” he said wickedly, appearing behind her and running his hands across her stomach.

Belle chuckled and bent over to grab her sweater off the floor. She grinned as his hand moved back to grab her hips and he groaned. “I don’t think either of those quite fit you, Papa. I see you as more of a Benedick; a sharp tongue and a heart full of love.”

He gave her a shy smile, and she reached up on tiptoe to kiss him. She tugged her sweater on and he did the same. Belle grabbed his cane from by the bed and handed it to him. They each slipped on socks and shoes, and headed out onto the porch. Gold locked the cabin, and Belle took his hand. They walked together across the grass to an opening in the forest where a trail had been cut many years before.

As they walked they bantered about Shakespeare. Every twenty or so feet Belle stopped to smell a flower, or point out a bird; she knew most of their names, and the ones she didn’t, Gold did. After about half an hour, they stopped.

Belle turned to go back, but his hand on her arm caught her. “Not so fast, darling. I didn’t just come out here for the dirt.” He guided her backwards against a tree and kissed her passionately.

The bark was hard on her back and his lips were pressing hard against hers. He grabbed her hands and laced their fingers, tugging them up above her head as his hips snapped forward to press against her. She could feel his erection and wondered how long he’d been planning this. How many times had she seen him smiling and assumed it was the majesty of the forest, when really he was imagining himself fucking her against a tree? She felt like her legs were going to collapse beneath her.

He released her fingers and slowly dragged his hands down her arms. He traced all the way down her body, pausing only to squeeze her breasts, until his hands found her leggings. He grabbed the waist of them and pushed them down, catching her panties on the way.

Belle tore her lips away from his. “Papa, what if someone sees?”

He knelt down before her. “You weren’t worried about that on the porch this morning. Relax, Belle, and let me spoil you.” He helped her step out of her clothes and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He buried his face in her crotch and slurped at her hungrily, hands stroking her thighs. Belle’s fingers wound into his hair, her head falling back against the tree.

“Oh Gods,” she moaned.

He lapped at her clit, two digits coming down to probe her entrance.  He gently spread the wetness glistening there, tracing her labia and making her whimper. She mewled when he slid those two fingers into her and curled them. He set up a gentle rhythm. His tongue worked around her clit, tracing shapes and licking her sensitive places.

He never repeated himself, which only drew her closer and closer to climax. Soon Belle was tugging his hair, thighs trembling. He momentarily pulled his mouth from her clit to press wet, gentle kisses to the leg draped over his shoulder. She whined, hips bucking.

He chuckled and nipped the inside of her thigh, fingers still thrusting inside of her. He added a third digit and she keened. He returned his lips and tongue to her clit, teasing it this way and that, and Belle was quickly lost. She allowed a cry to rip from her throat as she finally came, pleasure breaking over her. He continued his ministrations through her orgasm, and when she was spent and panting against the tree, he cleaned her with that clever tongue of his.

It took all of her effort not to fall down. Her Papa helped her into her panties, leggings, and shoes, her hands on his shoulders. He stood, favoring his wounded leg. He put an arm around her waist and, very slowly, they started back towards the cabin.

Belle nuzzled his shoulder. “Did I say thank you? Thank you,” she grinned.

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for playing along.”

“But Papa, you must still be in need. Do you want to stop? I could-”

“No darling, let’s get back to the cabin. I’ll manage.”

There was no talk of birds and flowers this time, just a single-minded desire for the warmth and safety of their vacation home. When they arrived, Belle locked the door while her Papa crawled into the bed. After tending to the fire, she crawled in beside him. Like the roots of a tree, they entwined their bodies and nestled close.

Belle was more tired than she wanted to admit. With the warmth of the fire and her Papa’s hand in her hair cradling her head, she soon found herself drifting off to sleep. She tried to fight it, whimpered and nuzzled his chest, but he shushed her with a kiss to the forehead.

“Go to sleep, my love. It’s alright. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“Promise?”

She could feel his smile on her skin. “I promise. Goodnight, my blossom.”


	13. The Cabin: Part III

Belle wasn’t sure which of them had woken first. It seemed as though one minute she was asleep and the next they were kissing, his warm lips coaxing hers open as she straddled him. Tugging their clothes off was a bloody mess but soon they were naked and she was riding him, blissful in the warm cabin air. He held her close against his chest as she came. He flipped them, and she relished the weight atop her. He came, shuddering against her, head buried in the crook of her neck.

Then they were kissing again, wrapped up in each other and many blankets. They grinned at each other like idiots. Belle stroked his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re getting very stubbly.”

“Well, did you pack a shaving kit for me?”

“Oh… No I didn’t.”

“Then stubbly kisses are all you get!” He kissed his way down her neck and Belle giggled at the sensation. He rested his chin on her sternum and looked up at her. “If I make you lunch, will you eat it?”

“I am hungry. Why don’t I make us some sandwiches?”

“Is this déjà vu, or did I not just make that same offer?”

“I want to make up for my pouting this morning. Let me bring you a late lunch in bed.”

“I’m quite capable, you know.”

“I know that, Papa. I want to spoil you!” She hopped out of bed (before he could complain) and hurried to the kitchen, wearing nothing but her socks. Hastily she made two sandwiches, ham for herself and roast beef for her father. She slathered his thick with mustard just the way he liked, and extra lettuce! There was a tray in one of the cupboards, and Belle put the plate with their sandwiches, some napkins, and two sodas on it before bringing it back out to the main room. He was leaning against the headboard, arms stretched out. His hair was a total mess.

Belle smiled. She set the tray over his lap and sat criss-cross in front of him.

“Oh roast beef, my favorite! This looks to die for, love, thank you,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her. Each grabbed their sandwich and ate hungrily. When finished, Gold set the tray on the ground and Belle crawled to him, placing her hands on the outside of his hips. She kissed him, plucking his lower lip as she slowly pulled away and made a canyon between their bodies. She did it again and again, slow kisses, always letting her lips linger as she pulled away.

Soon he growled and buried a hand in her hair, pinning her close. She slid her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself up, shifting higher until she was straddling his lap and he had to tilt his head back to continue kissing her. Today, she was enjoying dominance.

Gold’s other hand moved down to her ass and squeezed, his large hand caressing the pink flesh of her behind. Belle moaned, her mouth opening, and he took the opportunity to bite her lower lip, his teeth bumping against hers. He nipped his way down her neck, stopping to kiss the top of her shoulder. When he sucked the skin into his mouth, apparently determined to turn her chest into a sea of red and purple bruises, she cried out.

From this position it was easy for her to reach down and line them up. She slid down onto his cock and they shared a moan, foreheads pressing together as Belle sank onto his cock. Her eyes fluttered open and she found him watching her. His eyes were dark and wide, and she couldn’t quite explain the look he was giving her. It seemed both reverent and lustful. She started to move, slowly rocking her hips, never breaking eye contact with him. Their breath mingled as they made love slowly, excruciatingly slowly, bodies in complete contact.

Wrapping one arm around the small of her back, Gold’s other hand came up to wipe the hair from her face. His touch lingered on her cheek, thumb stroking her lower lip.

“Three times you’ve ridden me today, little one.”

“And you ate me out in the woods,” she said, before letting out a breathy cry. “Oh Gods yes! You feel so good, Daddy.”

She sped up, and he wrapped a second arm around her. Belle felt safe in his embrace. Any position that allowed her to be so close to him, to feel so much of him, was her absolute favorite. Her nipples pressed against his chest and sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She dragged her hands across his shoulders and brought them up to cup his face.

She kissed him messily, nipping his bottom lip. It wasn’t enough, and she placed little bites across his jaw and his earlobe and his neck, her hips rocking harder and faster against him. She brought her mouth crashing back to his, as if she could consume him.

“That’s it, baby girl, come for Daddy.”

She cried out as he suckled the base of her neck, bringing one hand up to fist the back of her hair. Somehow he must have known, must have been able to tell – her insides were singing and she was desperately close. He tugged her head back and she cried out into the air, her hands grasping at his shoulders. Her sounds were guttural, mixed with pleas and broken words. She trembled in his arms as she came.

He held her through her orgasm, fingers stroking through her hair. She pressed her forehead against his, still panting heavily.

“Darling, may I roll us over?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she breathed. He shifted, turned them so that Belle was on her back and he was gently thrusting between her legs. She held her Papa close, hands stroking his arms and his back and his chest and anything within reach. Perhaps it was because he had already come twice today, but his stamina was particularly impressive. “You can be harder with me, Daddy. I won’t break.”

He grunted in response, and fucked her harder. She clung to him, encouraging him, all the while his cock sliding in and out of her was building a new pressure in her gut. Tipping her head to the side, her lips grazed his stubbly cheek. She kissed his jaw, hoping that the warm touch of her lips could convey all the love and emotion in her heart that refused to be spoken.  

She tightened her legs around his hips and cried out as he hit the sweet spot inside of her. A layer of sweat coated their bodies. Gold’s arms trembled. He lifted his head to kiss her messily, biting her lower lip before dropping his head again, slick forehead pressed into the warm crook of her neck.

Her second climax came upon her suddenly. Her nails dug into his back as she keened, bursts of heat in her gut forcing her eyes shut as she gasped for breath. He growled, hips stuttering as he came. Her Papa collapsed, his weight welcome on top of her. She slowly regained her breath, hands stroking down his back, body brilliantly sore and heavy from the day’s activities.

He pulled himself off her somewhat clumsily, rolling over onto his back. She turned languidly and pillowed her head on his chest.

“That was…. indescribable.”

“Amazing,” he added, tiredly winding their fingers together on his stomach.

Belle shifted and winced. “Owch… I think all this exercise is catching up to me. My thighs are burning. “

“I’m sorry, precious. Would you like a massage?” he said, grinning.

“I think we both know where that would lead, and neither of us have the energy for that,” she said. Nuzzling his chest, Belle felt the tendrils of sleep wrapping around her mind. Her Papa’s gentle breathing suggested that he, too, was exhausted. “Goodnight, Daddy. I love you.”

“And I you, petal.”

They drifted off together.

Belle woke up to a ringing phone. More specifically, _her_ ringing phone. She grumbled as she slid out of bed onto sore and aching legs. She pulled the thing from the suitcase and sat on the ground, her back against the bed

“Hello?”

“Belle! You promised you’d call!” Ruby’s voice was too loud in her ear.

“I did. And yet here you are, calling me.”

“It’s four o’clock in the afternoon. We got tired of waiting.”

“Hey Belle,” Ariel chirped.

“Hey sweetie. So, you know I’m safe and alive. What’s up?”

Her Papa, apparently satisfied that the world was not ending, rolled onto his stomach and pulled the covers over his head. Belle chatted with the girls for a while, until the gabbing switched from pleasant to mundane. The floor was chilly, the fire hadn’t been fed in hours, and she really was aching in places she hadn’t known existed. She was glad when her friends let her go so she could finally get up and crawl back into bed. Slipping beneath the layers of thick blankets, she wriggled against her Papa. Pressing her face into his back, she wrapped her arms around his middle. He gave a grunt of approval.

Belle drifted off again, until her Papa started to shift and move. He turned around and dwarfed her in his embrace. He wasn’t an especially large man, but she was a shorter-than-average slip of a thing, and had he not been so careful he might have smothered her with his love. He parted her legs with one of his, wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled the crook of her neck. He was half atop her, and she relished the weight. She moved her arms to a more comfortable position, drawing a hand up to his head, burying her fingers in his hair. He made a noise akin to purring.

Belle grinned. “That’s my lovely tomcat… what a good boy.”

She expected a retort, perhaps a sharp bite, but instead he said, in perfect monotone, “Me-ow.”

She laughed and continued petting him. Soon he fell back asleep, and Belle allowed the soothing rhythm of her hands to clear her mind. She drifted on the periphery of sleep.

Perhaps half an hour later, her Papa finally woke up and gave a long, drawn-out groan. He pulled one arm from around her waist and scrubbed his face. “Wha’time is’t?”

“It’s got to be close to five. Shall we make supper?”

“Hmm, I could feast on you instead.”

Belle chuckled. “Oh no, I think five orgasms is enough for one day… or for now, at least. Besides, I’d like some actual food to feed my hungry stomach.”

“Oh all right,” he said sarcastically before surrendering, “I suppose I could oblige. We ought to get that fire up again too, before we freeze to death.”

“You wouldn’t let me freeze. You love me too much.”

“Darn right,” he said, lifting his head to bite the tip of her nose. She squealed. He climbed over her, letting his skin rub against hers as he did. He stood carefully and hobbled over to the suitcase, pulling on a clean pair of underwear, pajama pants, and his sweater. Belle wrapped herself in the blankets and stretched out across the bed, gently stretching her legs and abs. She watched, blue eyes peeping above the edge of the covers, as her Papa returned the fire to life. His hands were always so gentle in everything they did, in front of her at least. She knew his reputation. She was not a fool.

But a certain warmth filled her heart when he stood, turned, and looked at her. He canted his hips and flexed his hand on the grip of his cane. “Were you planning on getting out of bed, princess?”

“I was thinking about it, but every time I think too hard I can feel the ache in my thighs.”

“I’m sorry you’re hurt,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  His eyes were full of concern as he stroked her cheek gingerly with his knuckles. “I think there’s some ibuprofen in the bathroom. Let me fetch you some with your dinner in bed.” He kissed her forehead. He didn’t wait for an answer, rising and limping to the kitchen.

Belle worked her fingers on the undersides of her thighs, probing the little pockets of pain that had so suddenly cropped up. She’d always had a high pain tolerance, but apparently three rides on her Papa had proven to be just a little too much. She gave herself a gentle massage while her Papa worked; she could hear him shuffling around the kitchen, humming gently to himself.

When he returned, bearing a tray full of fettuccine alfredo, glasses of water, and painkillers, Belle couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself across her face. She scooted over, leaning against the headboard, and her Papa sat down beside her. He balanced the tray across their laps before turning to place a gentle kiss on her temple. She swallowed two ibuprofen. He handed her a fork, smiling, and they dug into the pasta.

They both reached for a bite at the same time and realized that one noodle had been caught on both their forks.

He shot her a fatherly look. “No. We’re not doing it.”

“We have to! This is fate.”

“You made me watch that inane movie over and over when you were little.”

“It’s a classic. Please do this with me?”

He sighed. “Alright.”

Carefully, they each brought the pasta to their mouths and took a bite. The noodle hung between their lips. As they chewed, the noodle tightened and drew them closer. Soon their lips were just an inch apart, flecks of white sauce marking their skin. Finally they reached their Lady and the Tramp moment, sharing a warm kiss partially obstructed by fettuccine.

When they parted Belle laughed, bringing a hand up to her mouth. “Not quite as romantic as I thought.”

“A bit messy, actually.”

When they’d both swallowed their bites, Belle gave him a proper kiss, one hand gently stroking his jaw. “Thank you for playing along with me.”

“Anything for you, babygirl,” he said, kissing her again.

They finished their dinner and Gold cleaned up. He paused in front of the bookcase before returning to the bed, where Belle waited with open arms. She took the first opportunity to wrap herself around him, nuzzling his chest just below his collarbone. He opened the book and began reading. It was one of Belle’s favorites, _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens.

His voice reminded her of honey, its depth lulling her into a sleepy trance. The hand not holding a book moved down to her leg hooked over his and began to rub her thigh. His fingers felt so delightful that she couldn’t help but moan. Soon she was finding it hard to focus on the story and instead her hands were flexing against his body, craving a firmer pressure.

“Alright blossom, you take the book and turn over, I’ll massage those sore muscles.”

“Oh Papa, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t need to,” he said, nudging her until she rolled onto her stomach. She followed his guidance, pulling a pillow beneath her head and taking the book from him. She concentrated intensely on the words and managed to squeeze out sentence after sentence as his fingers squeezed her aching muscles. He worked up and down her thighs before moving higher, digging into the flesh of her buttocks. He spent ample time there before moving lower, grazing over her calves. He found all her sore places and it wasn’t long before her body had turned to goo under his ministrations.

When her tongue finally couldn’t pronounce words anymore, and her eyes refused to take in words from the page, her Papa bent down and planted a row of kisses to her buttocks. She whimpered when he slid a digit between her folds. He pulled it out and sucked it clean.

“That’s my girl. How do you feel?”

“Amazing. Thank you so much,” she said, rolling onto her side. He lay beside her, wriggling closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. She kissed him in gratitude.

They stayed that way for a while, exchanging languid kisses. Gold pulled the blankets up around them, settling back against the pillows and pulling Belle against his chest. She purred, curling up against his side with her head in that familiar spot above his heart. She listened to the steady beating as he wound a hand into her hair.

Belle felt so loved that it overflowed her heart and filled her throat, making her chest feel tight. She wondered if it was possible to choke on love, to be so thoroughly spoiled by her Papa and his generous soul that she just got overwhelmed and died.

Probably not.

“Papa?”

“Yes, my darling?”

“Do you ever wonder… if we’re doing the right thing?”

To her surprise, he chuckled. “Belle, I try very hard to shield you from my darkness, but you’re not ignorant. I beat people. I cheat them, I lie to them, I hurt them in the most personal, cruelest way possible. If I’m going to hell, it will be for much more than loving you.”

Belle wrinkled her brow. “That doesn’t really answer my question.”

He shifted slightly. “Yes, I do wonder. But I try to push it away. I try not to let it in… does that make sense?”

“Yes. I just keep thinking that love _can’t_ be wrong; love has to be more powerful than anything else! Otherwise we wouldn’t be sitting here,” she said. There was a pause. “I was quite miserable, you know.”

“Miserable? Really? I didn’t think I was that bad a father.”

“No, not that!” she said, swatting his chest playfully. “I was just so conflicted. I loved you the way a daughter should, but then, there were other feelings… and then I’d see your smile and I’d be drawn to it like moth to a flame, and somehow that only ever made me feel worse, at night when I’d gone to bed…”

Again, a torturously long pause. “I thought about you too, you know. It wasn’t a new idea when you kissed me, I just couldn’t believe… I thought I was a demented old pervert. I forced it away, washed it down with whiskey… and then you kissed me. And when we made love, I let myself succumb to the darkness. I still worry that I’m tainting you, though. I worry that I’m hurting you, arresting your development.”

“Because I want to stay in Storybrooke?”

“That’s part of it, yes. But after our little shouting match, I realized that taking your choice away from you, even if I think it’s the right thing, would be antithetical to my desire to see you grow. Adults make their own choices. So unless I force you to stay a child, I have to let you, too, make your own choices.”

“Oh, Papa… thank you. Thank you for telling me all of that.” Belle nuzzled closer to him. “I know you think your heart is full of darkness, Papa, but it isn’t. You’re a good man on the inside. I see the good in you, in the way you treat me and take care of me. I love you so, so much,” she said, kissing the spot over his heart.

“And I love you, petal.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m quite tired from our day’s activities. Ready for bed?”

She nodded. “Though I can’t promise I won’t wake you in a few hours for a little midnight snack,” she said, looking up at him with a wicked grin on her face.

“I’d rather you did promise me that,” he chuckled. “Get some rest, my dozy princess.”

Belle adjusted her grip to hold him more tightly around the middle and she wriggled until she was comfortable. She breathed in his scent until she fell asleep.


	14. Leaving the Cabin

True to her word, Belle woke him up in the middle of the night with her hand around his cock. He was halfway to orgasm before he could even process what was happening. When his eyes opened and took in her lips wrapped around the tip, tongue flicking out to taste, he cursed. She sucked him off, swallowing every drop of his seed like a fucking angel, and he eagerly returned the favor.

They returned to sleep for a few more hours. In the morning he made pancakes (much more manageable than waffles) and after eating, they took a slow, luxurious shower together. They dressed and Belle packed while her Papa, kneeling before the fireplace, carefully returned the cabin to its chilly existence. A shiver ran down her spine as Belle carefully coiled the chain and returned it to the little black duffel. Her fingers brushed the edge of a box, nearly the same shade as the bag.

“What’s this?” she asked, pulling out the oblong package.

“Oh, I’d almost forgotten. It’s a present. Someone’s grandmother died and brought in an old trunk a while back and I found this treasure,” he said, standing and joining her beside the bed.

With a nod from him, she took off the lid. “Oh Papa, it’s gorgeous!” She gently touched the row of vertical silver bars, no more than inch in height, hung delicately along two chains.

“I couldn’t think of a better neck to show it off. Do you like it?”

“Of course I do! You thoughtful man… If you spoil me any more I’m going to rot.” She set the box down and pulled out the choker. He took it from her fingers and she gathered up her hair. Together they fastened it around her neck. She touched it, marveling over the smoothness of the metal. “Thank you, Papa,” she said, turning and reaching to kiss him.

As they pulled away, he tweaked her nose. “Come on, blossom, we’ve got time before we need to be home. Would you care to stop at Granny’s for a hot chocolate?”

Belle was shocked. “Granny’s? Are you sure?”

“Of course. I was thinking,” he said, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “that we might consider it one of our games. Being out in public together, a present wrapped around your throat, a sweater hiding my marks… I really did a number on you this weekend, didn’t I?” He slid a finger into the neck of her sweater and surveyed the damage.

“Yes, at my request and to my great pleasure. I would love some hot cocoa. I’m almost done packing,” she smiled, kissing him again.

She tucked away the cuffs and the scarf with the chains, throwing away the box that had housed her necklace. She neatly folded and stored their clothes in the suitcase, slipped on her shoes and her coat, and helped her Papa into his bulky jacket. He locked the door behind them and refused to let her carry the baggage, despite his cane and the uneven ground.

The drive into town was uneventful. Belle kept her hand on his leg, tracing patterns through the denim which clashed with his dress shirt and waistcoat. Unfortunately, the pants he’d worn when they arrived for the weekend were marked by her juices; not so badly stained that anyone would really notice, but there was no reason to take on extra risk.

When they pulled up in front of Granny’s, Belle did her best to put on a mask of innocence. Her Papa opened the car door for her and they walked arm in arm into the diner. Sitting at a booth, Ruby sauntered over.

“Well well well, the jailbird’s out on good behavior.”

“Even criminals are entitled to hot chocolate. Two cups please, Rubes.”

“Sure,” she said, “I’m glad he’s not depriving you of chocolate,” she growled. Her snide comments were nothing, however, compared to the daggers shooting from Granny’s eyes. The woman was pouring coffee at the counter but hardly paying attention, her gaze fierce and reserved totally for Gold.

A minute later she was standing by their table. “Gold. Come to rip off the back door as well?”

“Widow Lucas. Delightful to see you. I believe I apologized already for the incident last weekend.”

“You apologized to me. Once. Did you ever apologize to her?” she said, nodding at Belle. Her Papa snarled.

“Granny,” Belle said, intervening, “I never thanked you for letting me work here. It was very kind of you. And I’m sure my Papa has no qualms apologizing again for his rash behavior, do you Papa?”

He shot her a look before turning to Granny with a smile that could sour milk. “I’m terribly sorry, Granny, for alarming your customers and damaging your property. If the discount on your rent for the next three months isn’t enough, please tell me what else I can do to make up for my, how did you put it Belle? _Rash behavior._ ”

Granny chortled. “Why Belle, I didn’t know you were such a skilled trainer. I’ll have to hire you to do my granddaughter, next,” she said, walking off.

“If I weren’t a grown man, I’d stick my tongue out at her.”

“Would you like me to do it for you?”

“No thank you sweetheart,” he said, squeezing her hand briefly before pulling his arm back. “I do hope that my decisions don’t regularly cause you problems.”

“No, they don’t. If anything, your reputation has kept me safe. No one wants to taunt the girl whose father runs the town.”

“But no one wants to be friends with her, either.”

“I’m not a tremendous social butterfly, Papa. I like people just fine, but I like my space too. Besides, I have Ruby and Ariel.”

“Damn right you do,” Ruby said, setting down their mugs of hot chocolate on the table. “Would you like anything else?”

“We’re fine. Thanks Rubes, I’ll see you tomorrow morning in chemistry.”

“Actually, I think my alarm may not go off,” she said, winking as she twirled away.

They grabbed their mugs. Belle sighed at the warmth of the ceramic in her hands, wishing desperately that she could hold her Papa the same way. It was a little titillating, sitting across from each other and pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary. Pretending that she didn’t know what his cock felt like as he drove it home inside her, or how he made her scream with his fingers and tongue on her dripping cunt.

Blushing, she took a sip of cocoa.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, taking a drink from his own cup. A little bit of whipped cream caught on his upper lip, and Belle stared as his tongue flicked out to wipe it away.

“This may not have been the best idea.”

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. In fact, I think we should go out in public more often.” He sipped his cocoa, a devilish glint in his eye. His hand not currently holding the mug to his lips slipped beneath the table. Belle held tight to her own mug, every ounce of her being focused on not reacting to whatever it was he was doing. She hissed, sucking cocoa into her mouth, when the golden head of his cane stroked the inside of her thigh. He tilted it so that it would rest against her crotch. His hand appeared again above the table.

Just to spite him, she closed her legs and trapped the handle there, a gentle touch through her jeans.

They sat there for a while without speaking, exchanging glances over their mugs.

“I need to avail myself of the ladies’ room,” Belle said, carefully maneuvering around his cane to stand beside the table. She hurried down the narrow hall and slipped into the private room, locking the door behind her.

She returned quickly, a smile on her face. As she returned to her seat, her Papa shot her a quizzical look. Knocking a spoon to the ground, Belle leaned over with an enunciated “Whoops!” As she reached for the silverware with one hand, the other dropped something in his lap.

A pair of light blue somethings, with a slightly dampened crotch.

Gold paled.

“Why Papa, is something wrong? You don’t look well.”

“Must be the poison in this cocoa,” he said, bunching the underwear up in his fist and sliding them into his pocket.

He drained the rest of the drink from his cup and Belle did the same.

“Well darling, why don’t you go pay and say goodbye to Ruby. I’m going to use the washroom myself. I need to pop over to the shop so we might as well leave through the rear. Meet me out back when you’re finished?”

“Sure thing Papa,” she said, sliding out of the booth. She kissed him on the cheek, accepted the money he offered, and flounced over to the counter. She chatted with Ruby for a few minutes, and hoped that her Papa was waiting for her anxiously.

She had no idea.

As she finally started down the narrow hallway that led to the back, one of the bathroom doors opened suddenly and a strong arm tugged her inside. The lock thunked into place and her Papa pressed her against the wall.

“Daddy, we can’t. Someone will-”

“No one will hear. No one will know, I promise. But just say the word and we’ll leave right now,” he whispered. Belle looked at him, eyes wide. He almost seemed manic, pupils blown and his gaze dark. His hair hung down around his face as he breathed heavily. He _had_ been waiting.

Belle bit her lip. Instead of saying anything, she reached down and cupped him. He kissed her as his hands frantically clawed at her jeans. She responded in kind, pushing his jeans and underwear down off his hips. He growled as his erection was exposed to the air. Belle pulled her lips away to take a few steadying breaths, kicking off her shoes and jeans. She raised a leg just in time for him to grab it, hitching it around his waist.

Belle gasped as he entered her. He wasted no time, fucking her against the off-white tiles of the bathroom wall. She let out a quiet squeak and he pressed his lips against hers in a not-quite-kiss.

“Shh, little one… hush my precious girl,” he whispered.

Always so careful, her Papa; usually he slammed into her and their skin slapped together loudly in a sound that would have been comical had it not made her scream with delight. Instead, his thrusts were measured to keep their lovemaking noiseless.

She applauded his reserve. Belle curved forward to bite his shoulder. She wished he was shirtless, that her teeth were sinking into his skin and she was inhaling his scent instead of tasting the virgin wool of his suit jacket.

She buried her hands in his hair and tugged. In that moment he was her brave stallion, and she loved him deeply.

One of his hands slid down to her ass and squeezed. She mewled, apparently incapable of total silence. He growled back softly, nudging her head with his. She tightened her grip in his hair and his hips jerked forward. From the way his hands tightened on her body, she could tell he was close.

Sure enough, a few more thrusts and he came inside her. He wasted no time, however, in pulling out and dropping to one knee before her. He moved her leg to rest atop his shoulder and lapped at her clit hungrily.

She nearly yelped. Robbed of his shoulder, Belle bit her own forearm to keep quiet. It was a difficult task. His tongue and lips were working wonderful magic on her clit as his fingers curled inside her cunt, a poor replacement for his cock but a welcome touch nonetheless.

Her pleasure was quickly building to a peak, her free hand tightening in his hair. When he sucked the little bud into his mouth, three fingers twisting inside of her, she began to shudder and shake. Her teeth broke skin as she came, colors bursting behind her closed eyes.

She had hardly done trembling, leaning heavily against the wall, when she felt him pulling her legs into her jeans and tugging the jeans back on before slipping her shoes onto her feet. He righted himself and slid an arm around her waist, taking her weight with some effort. She stepped forward, opening the door slowly and peeking out.

Ruby was coming down the narrow hallway. Belle stepped out and pulled the door almost-closed behind her.

“Oh, Belle, I thought you’d left.”

“Hey Rubes! Did I leave my phone in the booth?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Would you mind checking?”

“Um, okay,” she said, turning and walking back into the restaurant. Her Papa fled the bathroom behind her and she heard the back door creak open.

“Oh, never mind Rubes, I found it. Bye!” Belle hollered before joining her Papa in rushing out the back door like delinquents.

Once they were in the alley, they hugged. For a moment he was warm and real in her arms before he pulled away, clearing his throat. From the way his eyes sparkled, she knew he had enjoyed the illicit thrill and subsequent rush of adrenaline as much as she had.

They took hands and walked back to the car.  

From there the week progressed normally; they worked and ate and slept and made love, moans and cries hardly smothered by the rich sheets of their now-shared bed. At some point both of them had stopped thinking of it as “his” and had just taken it for granted that they’d be fucking and sleeping in the same place.

It wasn’t until the following Sunday that Belle realized something had changed. She had walked down the pharmacy to pick up her birth control, and on the way back she noticed the most peculiar yellow Volkswagen bug parked on Main Street.

Who owned a yellow bug? No one. She’d never seen it before. It was unusual to see something new in their sleepy little town. She couldn’t quite push it out of her mind all the way home, and even as she prepared lunch in the kitchen, the bug was still on her mind.

She jumped when the door banged open.

“Belle? Belle!”

She ran out into the hall, wiping her hands on a towel. “I’m here! What’s wron-”

Before she could finish her sentence her Papa had grabbed her up into his arms, cane clattering on the floor. His momentum carried them across the floor until they hit a wall. His arms protected her from the blow. She couldn’t remember him ever holding her this tightly.

“I thought you were… I thought… oh, Belle. Oh Belle, I’ll never let you go again. Never,” he whispered.

“What’s wrong, Papa?”

He stepped back, keeping his hands on her upper arms. She looked him up and down; his eyes were wild and as clear as she’d ever seen them, his hair ruffled as though he’d run a mile, and indeed his breathing was ragged.

He stroked the side of her face. He was gazing at her reverently, as if afraid that she was a porcelain doll about to break.

She opened her mouth to speak and he kissed her, almost violent in his affection. Her upper lip was trapped between both of his, his lower lip grazing her teeth. She kissed him back, placing her hands on his shoulders. He kissed every inch of her lips, pressing his tongue into her mouth and seeking out the places  that made her moan. He finally pulled away and they both gasped for breath.

“What’s going on, Papa?”

He winced.

“Please don’t, don’t call me that. Not Papa. We’ll find something else, okay? Anything else.”

“Um, alright. I think you need to lie down. Come on,” she said, handing him his cane and wrapping an arm around his waist. She guided him up to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and she knelt before him. Belle peeled off his shoes and socks, hung up his jacket and tie, and moved to unbutton his waistcoat when his hands on her wrists stopped her.

“I can do the rest.”

“Okay, I’m going to get you some water. I’ll be right back.” Still, he was hesitant to release her wrists. She hurried to the bathroom and filled a glass, grabbing the aspirin as well. Back in the bedroom, her father had stripped to his t-shirt and underwear. She sat beside him on the bed and he placed a hand on her thigh.

“Take these, Daddy,” she said, handing him the glass and two aspirin. He did as she asked and then set the glass down on the nightstand; he also took the aspirin bottle from her and set it aside before snaking his arms around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Belle sighed. “When are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

He grumbled. “It’s too complicated. For now, everything is alright. I promise you, everything is going to be alright.”

“Pa- Daddy, you’re not alright.”

“No, no, I think I do need to lie down. Smart girl, always taking care of me,” he said, scooting back and sliding beneath the covers.

Belle turned to go.

“Please stay with me. Please?”

Her lunch was still sitting on the counter downstairs, and her stomach was growling, but he needed her. She gave him a small smile. “Of course I will.”

She moved to get into the bed and he chuckled. “Hey now, you’re wearing way too many clothes. It’s hardly fair.”

That was the Daddy she knew. She stripped down to her bra and panties (a lovely cobalt matching set he had picked out) and joined him. Immediately he pulled her against his chest, his arms wound around her to keep her close.

Belle placed kisses across his chest and up his neck, but to her chagrin his hands stayed immobile on her back. She nuzzled his jaw and gave a little whine, the desire in her belly beginning to simmer.

“Belle…”

“Yes Daddy?” She raised herself up on her arms to look him in the eye.

“Are you… are you sure?”

“Of course I am. Do you think I’d have changed my mind since this morning?” She slid a hand under his t-shirt, stroking across his stomach. “I want you. I love you.”

“How could you love me? A mean old man taking advantage of his beautiful, young daughter,” he said, thumb brushing across the skin of her lower back.

“That’s not how I see you. In any world, in any life, I would love you. I love you,” she said, kissing him on the lips. He returned her affection.

When she reached down to stroke him through his underwear, he put a hand on her wrist. “Let me spoil you.”

“You spoil me plenty.”

“Please, Belle,” he said, gazing at her. “I owe you so much.”

“No, you don’t. But… if you want to,” she grinned, dropping her head to the crook of his neck and pressing feather-light kisses against his skin.

She moaned when he pushed her panties aside to stroke her, spreading the wetness already pooling there. He gently circled her clit with the pads of two fingers. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and let him readjust until she was lying on his chest, her legs straddling his hips. He stroked up to her entrance and slid his fingers inside.

Belle groaned. When he crooked them and began to pump in a steady rhythm, she bit down on his shoulder. She ground down, pressing her clit against his palm.

Gold’s other hand came up to cradle the back of her head. She could feel his smile, his exquisite joy as he slid a third finger into her and continued his ministrations.

“Oh fuck... yes, Daddy, yes! That feels so good.”

“My precious girl… can you come for your daddy?”

“Almost… I’m almost… just need… little more…”

He pushed in deeper and sped up. Belle keened. When she came, muscles spasming around his fingers, Belle heard her Papa sigh in deep contentment. He stroked her through her climax, until she had dropped to a ball at his side. He sucked his fingers clean before wrapping his arms around her and snuggling her close.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Thank you, Belle. I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

Belle fell to sleep almost immediately. She didn't notice Gold start to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this has taken me so long! With finals and RSS, I've been busy! 
> 
> However, we also just passed 5000 views, 60 comments, and 100 likes! I want to give you guys a gift to thank you for reading and commenting and being so wonderful. I can either write the next chapter from Gold's perspective, or I can remix a previous chapter from his perspective and publish it separately. Which would you prefer? Comment to let me know! And thank you all for reading!


	15. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Gold's perspective, and I also rewrote the first chapter from his perspective. This work is now a series and the remixed first chapter will be posted separately. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and thank you for reading!

His nightmares were worse than they’d ever been in this world. He woke up four or five times that night to Belle – his real, alive, darling Belle – shaking him awake.

“Dad, dad, it’s alright. I’m here, it’s alright,” she whispered, one arm wrapped around his middle and one hand stroking his hair back. He was sweating, the sheets soaked. If they were anything like his old nightmares, he was probably thrashing as well. And yet, Belle stayed. She stayed by his side and pushed the damp hair from his face and cooed beautiful nonsense into his ear until he fell asleep again.

He didn’t deserve her. The truth had overwhelmed him earlier today, when the name Emma Swan drifted into his ear and devastated his brain. In an instant the world was upside down, and there were two sets of memories in his head dueling for dominance; the world was a lie and he had helped to build it.

There were many hard truths he’d had to swallow. He had a son named Bae, who had been born to a poor coward spinner in another realm. He’d loved that boy more than the sun itself and yet, when it really mattered, he’d abandoned the child. Bae had fallen into gods-know what kind of danger, and even the all-powerful Dark One had been revealed as nothing more than a coward. He’d dedicated centuries to finding Bae again (long, lonely centuries full of darkness and self-loathing) and his quest had finally brought him here.

Gold – or Rumplestiltskin, rather – had helped Regina – the Evil Queen – curse hundreds if not thousands of people to this pathetic little world without magic. The air was thin here, and his fingers itched to weave some gold or hurl a fireball; once more, he was powerless. Rumple the weak. Rumple the coward.

Belle deserved better. Oh gods, his sweet Belle. After the explosion of memories had subsided, after he’d greeted Emma Swan and hobbled back to his car, after he’d beaten a wall with his cane in fury, it was then he remembered Belle.

The name alone was enough to calm the blood in his veins. The brief flicker of light in a life of only darkness and pain. Like Bae, he’d abused her love and lost her due to his own cowardice. Worse than Bae, because he was certain she’d been dead. _She was dead_.

Regina lied.

She’d stolen away the light of his life; he’d find a way to get revenge. But until he could destroy Madame Mayor thoroughly and effectively, he was determined to try and win Belle back. He wanted to become the type of man that deserved her love, the love she was giving him so freely.

It broke his heart. She loved him as much in this world as in the last, if not more. He wanted to drown himself in her blue eyes, worship at the hem of her skirts, give himself over to her in his entirety and let her decide what to do with his carcass.

It wouldn’t work until she had her memories back. Without memories, he could ask for her forgiveness because she didn’t know what she had to forgive. He didn’t know how to give her her memories without magic, and the thought of waiting for Emma Swan to break the curse made his skin itch. He hated waiting.

But he loved Belle.

He woke sometime around five in the morning, head aching from thinking too hard. Rolling to his side, he watched her sleep. Her cheeks were flushed pink. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, reaching up to gently brush a chestnut curl from her face.

It was unfathomable to him that she could love him in this world, especially given the nature of their cursed relationship. It was just another thing for which he’d make Regina pay; the guilt of fucking his own daughter had been slowly driving him mad. But of course she wasn’t really his daughter any more than she had ever been his maid; she was his True Love. Other titles were meaningless.

However, she still thought that he was her father. That presented a bit of a dilemma. His cursed self had tasted her sweet pussy, and felt her clench around him as she came, and he wanted more than anything to make love to her again as himself, to take his time, drawing orgasm after orgasm from her until she was entirely spent and sated. But she didn’t know who he was. Not really. She thought that she was fucking her father, and as much as he loved her, he didn’t want to pretend. He didn’t want to lie to her again.

Which meant that he had to keep his hands off her, sexually speaking. Nothing but death or decapitation could prevent him from kissing her senseless, this world keeping him immune from her lips, but he’d have to keep it strictly above the belt.

He had taken advantage of her yesterday, when his lust was great and his mind was still reeling. There was no excuse for his behavior. It wouldn’t happen again.

He was still awake and thinking at six when the alarm began to ring. He smacked it off, his arms curling around Belle to keep her in bed. She grumbled sleepily against his chest.

“Pa- Dad, I have to go to school.”

“No you don’t. I want you to stay with me today, Belle.”

“I can’t. That’s truancy and it’s highly frowned upon.”

He chuckled. “You can’t miss a single day, even to spend time with me?”

Belle groaned.

“Go back to sleep, love. You were nursing me all day and night, you need rest. I’ll call the school later and have you excused.”

“Well… okay,” she said. Grinning, she wriggled closer to him and curled up against his chest. Holding her close, he kissed her on the temple. She drifted back off to sleep, and he soon followed.

He woke up at nine, his darling Belle still asleep, and hobbled downstairs to fix breakfast. He brought her an omelet in bed and fresh orange juice, with a single rose in a vase. Her smile was so radiant he couldn’t help but kiss her to try and borrow some of its warmth.

“Mmm… good morning.”

“Good morning, my little truant princess. Is there anything else I can bring you?”

“Hmm… you could come cuddle me,” she said, grinning.

“As you wish,” he said, giving a low bow before moving to sit beside her atop the covers of the bed. He curled an arm around her shoulders, fingers tracing patterns on her upper arm while she ate. He nuzzled the side of her head, placing occasional kisses to the shell of her ear and her temple.

When she’d finished eating he picked up the tray and set it on the floor beside the bed. Belle coaxed him to lie down, curling herself neatly against his side. She hummed, hand stroking idly over his chest.

“Thank you, Dad. That was wonderful.”

“You’re wonderful,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “So, what should we do with our day?”

“I can think of a few things,” she purred, hand sliding down towards his underwear. He gently caught her wrist.

“As much as I love… that… let’s do something else. A true father and daughter day, hmm? We could watch movies, play games, read books… anything you like.”

“Um, okay… why don’t we cuddle for a little longer and then watch a movie.”

“Sounds perfect.”

He held Belle close, tracing designs onto the small of her back with his fingertips, and all the while worried that he had hurt her feelings. This might be harder than he thought; who know how long it would take for the Savior to break the curse? And he wanted Belle, Gods he wanted her. But he wanted _her_ , not the curse. And most of all, he didn’t want her to wake up from this life and hate him for taking advantage of her. ‘Cursed’ did not equal ‘Consenting’.  

When they finished their snuggling, Belle needing to use the restroom, Gold limped down the stairs to set up the television. He hated all this limping. It was a constant reminder of the coward he’d always been. He felt weak.

Belle came downstairs and sat on the couch, pulling a pillow into her lap.

“What are we watching?”

“Your choice,” he said, handing her the remote so she could flip through the Netflix queue, “I’m not particular.”

“Hmm, then I think we’ll be watching something romantic. Come on,” she said, patting the pillow.

“What, do you expect me to sit on your lap?”

“No silly,” she laughed. “I expect you to put your head on it. I’m still not sure you’ve recovered from whatever it was that brought you running home yesterday.”

“It was nothing. I just missed you.”

“Bullshit. You kissed me like you were dying… Oh my God, are you dying?!”

“No,” he scoffed, stretching himself across the couch, his head in her lap. “It was probably just a fever. Maybe Granny poisoned my coffee when I went to collect her rent. Why does it matter, darling? I’m fine now, and we’re together.”

“Hmm… that’s a compelling argument, but I’m not convinced. I’ll let it go, but you’re going to lay here and I’m going to pet you, and I’m going to be cooking you lunch and dinner, and you’re going to have a full glass of water with each. Agreed?”

“Fine, but I’m not going to like it,” he grumbled, smiling up at her.

“That’s fine with me.” She selected something sappy to watch, setting the remote on the side table. She placed one hand on his chest and the other stroked through his hair. It felt marvelous… the slight tug at his scalp, the whisper of her fingers against his skin… it set off endorphins and made his skin tingle. All the while, the weight of her hand on his chest kept him feeling grounded, sane. She was real… he was real. He was happy.

When she woke him up for the second movie, he insisted on getting out of her lap. He was not a kitten. The couch was just long enough for them to both lie there spooning. He was the big spoon, one arm cushioning her head, the other wrapped around her middle. He slid his hand beneath her tank top and splayed his hand across her skin. He’d always had fidgety fingers; soon they were rubbing patterns on her skin, and she was whining under his touch.

She started to move his hand down towards her panties and he pulled it back, mumbling an apology. He balled it into a fist and pressed it against her stomach again.

By the finish of their second film it was time for lunch. Belle stood and left for the kitchen without a word. Slowly, he followed her. She was busy fixing sandwiches. He leaned against a counter and watched her work.

They ate in quiet conversation.

“We have some board games upstairs in the guestroom closet. Shall we take a look?”

“I’ll go,” she said, giving him a small smile before leaving the table. He picked up their plates and washed up. When she came back downstairs, Clue in hand, she set it on the table. “Hey, I told you I was doing that. As part of taking care of you, remember?”

“I agreed to let you make lunch, not to clean up.”

She huffed. “I should have known you’d find a loophole. Come on, Colonel Mustard, I’ve picked a game.”

“You know I always win at Clue, darling.”

“We’ll see about that,” Belle smirked.

They played for hours. Rumplestiltskin won some, but Belle held her own. In the tiebreaker game she played with incredible cunning, out-thinking him and solving the murder moves before he would have. She cheered, throwing her cards on the table and throwing her hands in the air. Grabbing the sides of his face, she kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back, surprised when her tongue swiped along the seam of his mouth, demanding entry. She ran her tongue along the line of his teeth, moaning into his mouth when he returned the favor, tip of his tongue pressing against hers.

Breaking the kiss, she stood, moving to straddle his lap. She attacked his lips again, burying her hands in his hair. Her hips rocked against him. His hands clutched at her shoulders. Every fiber in his being begged him to let her continue, to let her fuck him in this very chair, but he knew he couldn’t. With great effort he pushed her away, careful to be gentle.

She pulled back. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just… I’m old, dear, I can’t always be ready to-”

She rocked forward, grinding against his quickly growing erection. “You’ve been avoiding this all day. Why don’t you want to be with me?”

“I do, Belle, I do, but… I just think we need to slow down, that’s all. We’ve been in the honeymoon phase for a while now, and I just don’t think we need to behave like rowdy teenagers.”

She rolled her eyes. “Says the man constantly reminding me that I am a teenager.”

He groaned. “Another reason we should slow down. I’ve been taking advantage of you, and it has to stop.”

“Papa-”

He winced. “No! No, this is final. I need… I’m asking you, to please slow down. For me, please.”

Belle sighed, standing. She stepped away from him and crossed her arms. “Okay. We can slow down. I’m going to go read in my room.” She started to walk away.

“Belle,” he said and she paused in her stride, “will you be coming to bed tonight? Just to sleep.”

“I don’t know.”

He heard the tremor in her voice. Rumplestiltskin’s life or Gold’s, it didn’t matter; he always ended up hurting her.

She cooked him dinner and brought it to him, but they didn’t spend any more time together that day. She did come to bed, to his great relief. He’d been lying there for almost two hours. She let him wrap her up in his arms and hold her against his chest, though he could tell she was still upset. In the morning she made herself breakfast and kissed him on the cheek when she left for school.

He went to work, but it was hopeless. As much as he enjoyed reviewing all the objects in his possession with new (or old) eyes, he was plagued with thoughts of Belle. Was he doing the right thing? Was there any way to repair her feelings? He wanted her more than he’d ever thought possible back in the Dark Castle, when his magic had made a perfect shield to block his feelings. He’d always been attracted to the brave brunette, so willing to save her people, but now that he knew what it felt like to be _in_ her, staying away felt impossible.

After hours and hours of aching, he finally gave in. Locking the front door, he made his way to the back room. He perched on the stool behind his workstation and reached down, opening the small cupboard and pulling out the small bottle of lotion he kept there. Mr. Gold had spent many an afternoon jerking himself off here before going home to his beautiful daughter; today it suited Rumplestiltskin just fine. He opened his pants and took himself in hand. Using a small amount of the lotion, he stroked his cock up and down a few times roughly. It didn’t take long for him to become rock hard, memories of Belle naked and begging never far from the front of his mind. He let his head drop back, tongue darting out to moisten his parted lips.

_Belle._ He picture that first morning at the cabin, when she rode him in the cold morning air on the front porch. He pictured her juices dripping out onto his worktable from the time he’d claimed her in the shop, and the first time he’d tied her up and they’d found her limits. He thought about eating her out in the woods, the time she’d dropped to her knees in his study to take him into her mouth, when she was on her period and worried he wouldn’t want her anymore. Oh Gods, she was so innocent. He pictured all the times she’d begged him, touched him, demonstrated her love by giving him everything he asked for and more.

Oh fuck, Belle. Belle loved him. Belle begged him for his cock. She begged him to fuck her, and he fucked her, and he felt her sweet pussy clenching around him as she came, screaming for him, tender pale flesh trembling under his touch…

He came on the leg of the work table.

Gods, he was wrecked. Emma better hurry.

He cleaned up after himself, running a shaky hand through his hair. The rest of the day was a little easier after taking the edge off, but he bore no joy at the thought of returning home. He didn’t want to disappoint her again.

Somehow, he beat her. Brewing tea, Rumplestiltskin wandered through the house. He wanted to reacquaint himself with the items stored here, the house he’d lived in for thirty years without ever being aware of its magic. In the library he found the chipped cup. Belle’s cup. His cup. With reverent, trembling hands he picked it up and held it to his chest.

Belle had asked him about it a few weeks back. His cursed self had had no idea of its significance, no clue what it truly meant.

When the tea was ready he poured it into the cup, standing at the counter in the kitchen. He let it warm his hands, taking only the occasional sip.

Belle came home. Dropping her things in the living room, she wandered into the kitchen.

“Hello.”

“Hello,” he said, smiling at her shyly.

“Hey, it’s that cup. Why are you using it? It’s chipped.”

“It’s still beautiful, and it still works.” He began to wonder... “Come here, let me see your hands.”

“Why?”

“Trust me?”

“Of course,” Belle said. She stepped forward and placed both hands in his. He wrapped them around the cup, keeping his own hands placed over hers. There may have been enough residual magic in it to restore her memories, maybe-

Belle whimpered. Her eyes squeezed shut and, breathing heavily, Belle began to slump towards the floor.

“Belle!”  
Gold let go of the cup, lunging to catch his falling beauty. He knelt over her, wrapping his arms around her back and neck to cradle her fall.

“Rumple,” she whispered, immediately passing out.

“Belle! Belle!” he cried out in vain. Tears burned his eyes.

It took a lot of effort for him, cripple as he was, to lift her and carry her to the couch in the living room. He put a pillow beneath her head and covered her with a blanket. Kneeling beside her, he clutched one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

After a minute or two (every second passed like an eternity) she began to stir.

“Daddy?” she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

His heart fell.

Rumplestiltskin reached up to caress her face, brushing stray locks of hair away from her eyes. “It’s me, darling. I’m here. Daddy’s here.”

“What happened?”

“You fainted. I’m so sorry, it’s my fault.”

“What? No… no it’s not your fault,” she said, struggling up into a seated position and curling her knees to her chest. “I must be dehydrated. Maybe my period is coming early, or something.”

“Let me get you some water,” he said, standing. He limped off to the kitchen, fetching the water and his cane. He looked down at the little cup. He should have known he couldn’t cheat the curse.

He returned to Belle, sitting beside her on the couch. “What else can I get you?”

“Nothing, Daddy. I’m just going to go upstairs and do my homework.”

“Will you come downstairs for dinner? I missed you, today.”

Belle smiled, her eyes sparkling. She stroked her fingertips over his cheek, down his jaw. “Of course. I missed you too. I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, Belle.” He kissed her, warm and relatively chaste. They touched foreheads before parting, Belle leaving the room first.

He listened to her get her things and climb the stairs, gently shutting her bedroom door. Rumplestiltskin let his head fall into his hands. He had missed Belle today, but he was beginning to realize that it wasn’t this girl he missed. He missed his mouthy maid, the woman who always stood up to him, the woman who loved him passionately despite green-gold scales, rotten teeth, and reptilian eyes. This girl was essentially Belle, but she was unmistakably different. Cursed.

He was going to have to be more proactive in getting the Savior to believe. He needed his Belle.


	16. Bad Decisions

Another week passed without any incident. Gold had been able to cuddle Belle into passivity, keeping his urges at bay and hoping that hers weren’t too bad. Lord knows he was dying to touch her, his fingers itching to slide home into that sweet cunt of hers.

But she wasn’t his Belle. She was still under the curse. The curse that Emma Swan was still weeks, if not months, away from breaking, which meant that he would probably wind up masturbating in the back of his shop several times a week just to keep the edge off.

Oy vey.

Temptation pushed him right up to his breaking point that Saturday.

Belle knocked on his study door. He bellowed a quick “Come in,” but didn’t immediately look up from his paperwork.

“I’ll be back by midnight.”

“What? Where are you going? Oh stars.” She was clad in a black mini-dress, and as she turned to smooth the skirt over her thighs, he could see that it was backless. It was thin enough that he could see the ribbing of her corset through the fabric, not that anyone else would notice; he’d bought the damn thing. She had on a pair of red heels no doubt borrowed from Ruby, and her hair was swept up off her shoulders. Her makeup was uncharacteristically thick.

“I should re-phrase, where do you think you’re going dressed like that?”

“There’s a party in town. It’s at someone’s house. Ariel is driving, and we’re picking up Ruby on the way.”

“A party? You’ve never gone to parties before.” _Not for the last thirty years, at any rate_ , he thought.

“Well, I thought it was time for a change. Besides, we’re only going for a little while. How much trouble could I possibly get into?”

* * *

 

Hopefully a lot. Belle loved her Papa, but she hated this celibacy thing. So she’d decided to trade one vice for another; if she couldn’t get him to fuck her (and doing it herself was no longer enough to get her off) then she would take up something else. Parties were supposed to have beer and boys. The perfect venue for some bad choices.

She’d never cheat on him, not in a million years, but dancing wasn’t cheating. And if she happened to grind on some football players while chugging beer from a red solo cup, well… then she’d regret it in the morning.

“I don’t like this, Belle.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. Are you forbidding me from attending this party?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Then I’m going,” she said, kissing him on the cheek, “and I’ll be back by midnight. Don’t wait up. Love you, Daddy.”

Belle grabbed her clutch from the hall table and went to wait for Ariel on the porch. It was a warm night, and the redhead didn’t keep her waiting long.

It turned out that she didn’t have to wait until the next morning to regret going to the party. The moment they stepped through the front door and the stench of stale beer and boy sweat hit her nostrils, Belle wanted to go home. She was unmistakably irritated with her Papa, but not this badly.

“Ruby, I don’t think this was such a good idea.”

“Relax, Belle. We’ll only be here two hours, and then I promise we’ll take you home. Come on, you might even have some fun! Let’s get drinks.”

Half an hour and one beer later, Belle still wanted to go home. Ariel, who was staying sober as the designated driver, dragged her out onto the dance floor. For a while it was fun, but then Eric showed up and suddenly Belle was dancing alone. That lasted all of three seconds.

“Belly-flop! I didn’t know you’d be here,” a voice shouted into her ear. Gaston’s strong arm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. She grimaced, tugging at his beefy appendage until she could break free.

“Hey, Gaston,” she said, turning to face him.

“I didn’t know you could party! Want to grab another beer?”

She sighed. “Sure, why not.”

Now it was 11:15, and Belle was definitely tipsy, and she hadn’t managed to shake the football player. She even danced with him, though anytime he got behind her she elbowed him in the gut and/or stepped on his feet before turning back around. She was not keen on the idea of him deriving sexual satisfaction from her, on the dance floor or anywhere else.

At 11:45, he brought her another beer.

She wanted to go home.

Nauseous and tired, sick of Gaston’s hands on her body and slimy breath in her ear, she pushed him off and staggered to the kitchen. Ariel was making out with her boyfriend. She managed to pull her away long enough to find out that Ruby had gone into a bedroom with someone, and they’d likely have to stay longer than planned.

Fuck that.

Belle pushed her way out onto the front porch, collapsing on the steps. She fished her cell phone from her clutch and dialed him.

“Belle? Are you alright?”

“No,” she said, trying to hold back her tears. “Can you come get me?”

“Of course, of course, I’ll be right there. Where are you?”

Belle looked at the house number, then down to the sign on the street corner. “611 N. Chestnut.”

“Don’t move, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

He hung up, and Belle slumped against the stair railing. She was cold. She was tired. She was going to throw up.

It only took three. He zoomed up to the curb, threw it in park and launched himself from the car.

“Belle! Belle, sweetheart, are you okay? Did someone hurt you?”

“No, no, Papa. I just want to go home,” she whispered, certain that at least one of those words had been slurred. She really didn’t feel good.

He helped her to her feet and got her into the passenger seat, doing the seatbelt for her and kissing her on the forehead before moving around the car and getting behind the wheel.

He started to drive. “Belle, I’m very glad you called me, but I’d like to know why you felt you had to.”

“Because. It was a stupid idea.”

“What was a stupid idea?”

“Party. I drank too much, and Gaston kept grabbing my butt, and my friends weren’t gonna leave…” She saw his hands squeezing the wheel, knuckles turning white.  “Oh don’t get jealous, Daddy. I didn’t do anything but dance. And drink. And now I feel terrible, and I wanna throw up, and I wanted to go home the second I got there,” Belle said, starting to cry. “Please, Daddy. Just take me home.”

They finished the drive in silence.

He slid an arm around her waist and helped her up to the bedroom. He helped her undress, fingers tugging open the laces of her corset. She drew in a good breath and immediately felt a bit better. He tucked her in. He turned to go.

“No, Daddy, please. Please stay.”

He sighed, and Belle thought he sounded exasperated. Regardless, he undressed and climbed into bed beside her. Belle was still crying softly. She buried her face against his chest, and pulled his arms around her.

“I love you, Daddy. Please tell me you love me.”

“I do love you, but I can’t pretend that I’m not mad. You reek of beer, Belle, and you know how I feel about you hanging around with that boy. I know you don’t care about him, and I know that you are a young woman of integrity, but I’m disappointed in the choices you made tonight. I think you’re disappointed, too.” He sighed again. “I’m glad you called me,” he said, kissing her on the temple. “I love you very much.”

Belle buried herself as deep into his embrace as she could. Snuffling softly, she fell asleep.

* * *

Even in their Dark Castle days, Belle had never sought out trouble. She was clumsy, meddlesome, and often in the wrong place at the wrong time, but she had never intentionally gone in pursuit of danger.

Apparently cursed Belle was very different, indeed.

It was hard for him to avoid such thoughts. Rumplestiltskin tried very hard not to think poorly of this Belle, because he loved her and she was the same person and he loved her, but every day he found himself missing her more and more. How could you miss someone who was right in front of you?

He couldn’t take it out on this Belle. His Belle. Belle.

His brain wouldn’t slow down long enough to let him sleep. He dozed, here and there, but then woke up at three and called it quits. Gold had stored a spinning wheel in the storm cellar. Rumple went down there and spun until the sun came up, his mind still unfortunately fretful. He decided to brew a strong pot of coffee and read the paper until Belle got up.

He didn’t have to wait long. He could hear her throwing up before he’d even finished the crossword. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t hold back a chuckle. He filled up a tall plastic cup with water and limped up the stairs.

She was still in the bathroom. He set the water by the bed. Closing the curtains, the room went from dim to Dark-Castle-dark.

“Belle? Are you alright?”

She groaned.

Another smirk. “Come now Dearie, don’t tell me this is your first hangover.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you.”

He entered the bathroom and found her rinsing out her mouth. He pulled aspirin from the medicine cabinet and took her hand. “Come on, precious. I’m tucking you back in bed.”

“Oh thank you, I was worried you’d make me do chores as punishment.”

“Punishment for what?”

“For last night,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He handed her two aspirin and the water.

“Belle, I would never punish you for making bad choices. True I disagree with them, and perhaps I really ought to punish you for drinking underage, but to be frank… I’ve never met anyone who didn’t get into a little trouble as a teenager. And I think it was very responsible of you to call me. You were uncomfortable in that situation and instead of putting up with it, or trying to get home alone, you did the right thing and called me. I think nature has punished you enough.”

He gently guided her to lay back and pulled up the covers around her. He kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry I ever left. I was just so… frustrated!”

He grimaced. “You mean…”

“Yes, I mean. I miss you. I feel so empty I can’t stand it. Don’t you miss me? Don’t you miss me at all?”

“Of course I do, Belle.” Rumplestiltskin sighed, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. “Gods, I miss you more than you can ever know. But we can’t be together. I just… I can’t. I can’t explain, and I am begging you not to ask me why. I love you so much, Belle… Someday you’ll understand. Someday soon. I promise.”

“Okay. Okay, I understand. I love you, you daft man.”

Giving her a tender kiss, he pulled himself away and limped back down the stairs. Hopefully Belle would sleep for a few more hours and feel better upon rising. He spun some more. He spun, and he schemed. He’d get Miss Swan to believe within the next fortnight. He’d do it or kill himself trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter, though I may take prompts or add one shots to the series. Thank you all for reading!


	17. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following this story, keeping me company on this journey. I am eternally grateful.

The Final Chapter

He had it. The vial was in his palm, glass warm to the touch. Probably from being stored inside a dragon, he thought, feet carrying him swiftly to his car. He didn’t let go of the vial, clutching it against the wheel as he drove. He had to get to the well before Miss Swan could catch up to him. He had to bring back magic to protect himself and Belle, and that could only be done in the forest on the edge of town… just one stop first.

The school secretary cowered when he bared his teeth, and Belle was summoned to the office. He took her hand and pulled her to the parking lot, holding open the car door for her. Once inside, he couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Do you trust me, Belle?”

“With my life.”

“We’re going on an adventure.”

She helped him up the steep inclines, the winding paths that made it difficult for a limping man and his cane. Working their way over roots and around branches, they finally came in sight of the well. It was just a stone’s throw away.

Belle had been holding onto his arm as they walked. Suddenly, she stopped.

He held his breath.

This was the part that he was not looking forward to, the part where her memories came back; would she hate him? In their old lives he’d stolen her away from her family, teased and taunted and berated her, thrown her in dungeons, buried her up to her waist in the forest, made her work like a slave, and even once she’d been brave enough to kiss him, to _love_ him in spite of his flaws and cruelty, even then he’d thrown her out. He’d been better to her in this world, for which he was eternally grateful, but he hadn’t exactly been a moral father. What would she think of him? Of herself? A man who would fuck his own daughter was despicable enough, but what if deep down she hated him? Could she forgive herself for the things they’d done? Could she forgive him?

“Rumplestiltskin,” she whispered. She stepped in front of him, looking him up and down. Reaching out, she gently fingered his sleeves, drawing her hands slowly up his arms to his shoulders. Finally she looked him in the eyes. She touched his neck, cupped his face. “Rumplestiltskin. I remember you. I… I love you! Gods I love you!” she cried, throwing herself against his chest and pulling him down for a kiss. His arms wrapped around her of their own accord.

When he didn’t kiss her back (couldn’t, wouldn’t, shouldn’t kiss her back), she pulled away just far enough to see him without letting go of his neck.

“Rumple? What’s the matter?”

“Belle, I…. How can you love me? After everything I’ve done to you?”

She smiled, one hand carding through his hair. “This old argument again? Rumple, I love you in this world or any other. It’s… strange, having new memories. It’s like I wasn’t quite me… I remember everything I did. Everything we did,” she said, blushing slightly. “I love you no less. And I’m really, very, exceptionally glad that you’re not my father! You were wonderful, but I wanted you more than I can ever explain.”

“I understand. I was cursed too.”

Belle nibbled her lip, smiling. “We can be together, can’t we Rumple?”

“If… if that’s what you want,” he said stroking her cheek, optimism bubbling in his chest.

“It is. Now please kiss me, you daft man.”

He was happy to oblige. Her lips were warm against his, and insistent; they kissed for several minutes before the vial in his pocket pulled him back to reality.

“I could do that for another thirty years, but there’s something I have to do first,” he said, hesitant to let her out of his arms. She was equally resistant, and wrapped one arm around his waist. Walking slowly to the well, Gold drew the swirling purple magic from his jacket. He pulled the stopper and poured the stuff before anything else could possibly go wrong, a grin of satisfaction spreading across his face.

“What was that?” she asked, stepping away from the purple fog rolling down through the forest towards town.

Putting the glass bottle away, he turned to Belle. His Belle. “That, my darling, is going to bring magic to this world. No one will ever be able to touch you again, not ever.” He took her hand, pressing a kiss to the backs of her fingers.

“That doesn’t include you, I hope. Because from where I’m standing, Rumplestiltskin,” she said, pressing herself against his chest, “I have been waiting for you to touch me for over a month. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“Belle, we’re in the forest.”

“You’ve had me up against a tree before,” she said, biting her lip coyly. “I hope you don’t mind my forwardness. I think my cursed self was a bit… wanton.”

“N-No, I don’t mind. I’ll admit, Mr. Gold enjoyed ravaging you in the dirt.”

“Then I think it’s time we revisit that experience, but as ourselves.” Taking his hands, Belle walked backwards until her back was pressed against a tree. She pulled until he was flush against her, her hands snaking around his waist to hold him close. She claimed his lips again, smiling at the sensations of his hair on the sides of her face. Sweet kisses quickly turned needy, tongues and teeth involved. Belle’s hips rolled of their own accord, pressing her abdomen against him.

She whined at the sensation of his cock straining against his pants and pressing against her thigh. He growled and bucked, pressing her firmly against the tree. She moaned, breaking the kiss to look into his eyes. He looked gorgeous and undone, and she felt… it was indescribable. She kissed him again, hands moving to jerk open his belt. With a few swift tugs, she had his cock free and her hand wrapped around it. He cried out, burying his head in her neck.

“Oh fuck, Belle.”

“That was the idea,” she whispered, releasing him to hike her skirt up around her hips. He grabbed her panties and pushed them down roughly, lips busy on her neck. Belle wriggled until she could kick them off and, legs free, grabbed his ass to pull him closer. He grabbed a thigh and hitched one of her legs over his hip. His hard cock slid through her pussy lips, setting her on fire. She cried out.

“Are you sure, Belle?” he whispered, nipping her earlobe. His hands stroked her ass.

“Get in me, Rumplestiltskin. We’ve been apart for too long.”

He lined them up and thrust into her, the sensation of being home overwhelming him. Belle gasped, the same feeling filling her chest. She clung to his shoulders, one leg still hitched up over his hip, nails driving into the fabric of his jacket.

“Oh yes, oh Gods yes!” Her cries encouraged him, wasting no time on gentleness. They would have all the time in the world for that, later. Now he needed her, and her kisses at his neck were mingled with the whispered words, “Don’t stop!” Despite the hard bark at her back, Belle was desperately close to orgasm.

Rumple lifted a hand to palm at her breast, kneading the flesh and trying to tweak her nipple through her thin lace bralette. Belle groaned, sliding her hands to cup his face. She pulled him in for a kiss, wet and sloppy, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her fingers fidgeted, grasping and ungrasping the back of his neck. When she felt the tightening in her gut that meant she was about to come, she broke the kiss, lips lingering on his.

“I love you, Rumple. I love you-ooh ooh!” Belle screamed as she came. Her muscles squeezed Rumple’s cock and with a few hard thrusts, he was spilling himself inside her. Spent, they stayed entwined against the tree for a few long moments, regaining their breath.

Gently, Rumple pulled out of her and lowered her leg to the ground. He drew his fingers across her jaw, kissing her tenderly. Belle was reminded of their first kiss, lifetimes ago.

“I love you, Belle. I have always loved you, and I promise that I always will.”

“Good,” she whispered, smiling. “I don’t intend to lose you again.”

After a few moments of soft kisses and smiles, they righted their respective outfits, Belle’s dirt-covered underwear tucked into Rumple’s pocket. They worked their way back to the car. Rumple began the drive back to the salmon house.

“Should we go into town? People might be getting themselves into trouble.”

“Let them!” he scoffed. “I hope they tear Regina apart. If they don’t, I will.”

Belle put her hand on Rumple’s. “You will not.”

“Belle-”

“I’m serious, Rumple. You won’t touch one hair on that vile woman’s head. I don’t care what she’s done, because it led us here. You’ve done as much harm in your lifetime as she has, if not more, and you’re still deserving of love and forgiveness. We have to offer Regina those things, too.”

Rumple grimaced, squeezing her fingers. There was a long pause as he chewed up the words in his mouth, finally spitting them out. “She told me you were dead.”

Belle looked at him with only a vague understanding.

“You were her prisoner, weren’t you? That’s the only thing, the only way… I lost you, Belle. I lost you, and I lost a piece of myself with you. I can’t abide that.”

“But you didn’t lose me! We’re together. If you love me, Rumple, then you have to let her go. Besides,” she whispered, reaching up and forcing him to look at her at the convenient red light, “I want to rub her failure in her face. Ironic, isn’t it, that her curse backfired and brought us closer together?”

Rumple paused for a moment as he recognized the truth. He laughed.

“She’ll get what she deserves in the end, Rumple, just like you have. Whether she chooses vengeance or love, she’ll get what she deserves. Now, why don’t we go home and have some tea?”

“Of course, darling. Of course.” He was by no means ready to let Regina go so easily, but there was no reason to rush.

* * *

 

Days passed in quiet contentment, Belle and Rumple leaving bed only to use the bathroom or make food, or share a cup of tea in the library. It was one such afternoon, pot of chamomile between them, when Belle pulled Rumple from his crime novel by putting her hand on his arm.

“Rumple, could we… talk?”

His stomach dropped. “Of course, love.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the curse, how it changed us. I was thinking we could talk about it. I would feel better if I could talk about it.”

“Oh, oh yes. Come here, sweetheart,” he said, putting down his book and tea. He patted his lap.

“Rumple,” she grinned, “I’m not your daughter anymore.”

“Indulge me. I may have had a few Dark Castle fantasies that involved you on my lap.”

“Oh really? In what context?” she asked, moving to sit atop his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Well, in one you asked me to teach you how to spin. You sat on my lap behind the wheel and I guided your hands, coaxing a fine golden thread from straw. But my fantasies can wait. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about my cursed self. She was more… emotional, I think. Much more the teenager than I ever was. She was more fragile. She struggled to communicate with you, and was easily overwhelmed by her desires. But I envy how open her heart was; I hope that we don’t lose that passion.”

“I understand what you mean. Gold was different. He was more insidious in his business dealings, more prone to cruelty. I -Rumplestilstskin- always preferred to out-deal someone. Watch them fall into a trap of their own making, so to speak. Gold preferred violence. But at the same time, he was just as fragile as a poor spinner I once knew. You held my whole heart, Belle; you always have.”

“You really were a wonderful father. So kind and caring and gentle… I’ve always wanted to meet you before you became the Dark One. I love you as you are, Rumplestilstkin, please don’t misunderstand… I’ve just always wondered what you were like. So to think that some part of your cursed self was really a part of you, that warms my heart. I’m getting to know you better all the time.” She ran a hand through his hair.

“Speaking of fathers,” he said, allowing it to trail off, unspoken.

“I don’t know if I can see him yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because… I’m still a little tangled up. When I think about my father, I think of you first. I need to remind myself that I had another father once. Besides, I don’t even know where he is.”

Rumple shifted, fingers fidgeting on her thigh. “He lives above his flower shop, Game of Thorns.”

Belle just stared at him, shocked.

“Gold owned his building. I own it, I suppose. I’m afraid that Gold was no kinder to Maurice than Rumplestiltskin.”

“Oh.”

There was a long pause before Belle spoke again.

“If I wanted to see him, would you come with me?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. In his eyes, I’m the horrid beast who kidnapped his daughter… Have you thought… have you thought about going back to him?”

“What, like to stay? No, of course not, Rumple. My life is here. I may be younger than you, but I’m not a child. When the curse set in, I was 23, so technically I’m 53 now, and I want to live with the man I love,” she said, leaning down to kiss him.

“Well then, I suppose we’ll have to go visit your father.”

“Thank you Rumple.” She kissed him again, and again, until a sudden thought struck her. “Oh! Rumple, we’re in the land without magic! Your son is here.”

His heart gave a slow, painful beat. “Yes, he is. But until I know it’s safe, until I know for sure that I can get to him and get back without losing my power, my identity… I’m working on a way.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been so self-absorbed. I should have realized sooner. I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’ll find a way to reach him. _We_ will find a way.”

“Oh, Rumple,” Belle grinned. “How long has it been since I told you that I love you?”

“Ages.”

She laughed, melting into another long string of kisses. His hand began to slide up beneath her skirt.

“I seem to recall a promise left unkept,” he whispered, kissing his way down to her neck.

“Oh?”

“I still haven’t eaten you out on the kitchen table.” With a wave of his hand he stood, Belle in his arms. She squeaked.

“Rumple! Your leg!”

“Just a little harmless magic, my love. Indulge me.”

“I don’t seem to have much of a choice,” she giggled as he bounced her in his arms. “Do you remember the last time you held me like this?”

“You tried to open the curtains. You let light into my life that day, little maid.” There was another pause as they shared a long look. “I love you, Belle.”

“And I you, Rumplestiltskin.”

“To the dining room, maid! Someone has been neglecting their duties,” he declared, voice tittering as he carried her out of the library. Belle shrieked with laughter, clinging to him with all her might.

* * *

 

They didn’t see Regina for almost a month. Belle was just closing up the library for lunch with Rumple, the two of them arm in arm on the sidewalk, when Madame Mayor walked out of Archie’s office.

She noticed them. Belle grinned and waved, Rumple far less pleased to see the dark-haired witch. Belle dragged him to Granny’s, walking past Regina with a spring in her step. Rumple pulled his arm from hers in order to slide it around her waist, then lower, squeezing her ass. They couldn’t help a glance back as they entered the restaurant, drinking in Regina’s shocked, puzzled face.

Belle laughed, taking Rumple’s hand.

Finally, they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also taking prompts on tumblr (jadzias-spots) so please, if you enjoy the story and want to see more of it, send me prompts!


End file.
